Switching Confinement
by Edakumi
Summary: Sacrificing for someone is hard, especially when it means that you'll be locked up for your life. But that's what she did.
1. An Idea

**Author's Intro:**

**Greetings! I'm baaaaack! This one'll hopefully go well. I decided I needed to do something more serious. But don't get me wrong; I'm still working on my other fic "Ice Skating Can Be Bad For You". Or whatever it's called. xD**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba. It's plot, characters….well, you get the point. .**

* * *

_"He'll be confined for the rest of his life."_

_"His life…….."_

_"CONFINED…."_

**"KYO!"** Tohru shot up from her slumber. She was sweating from head to toe, and a sick feeling had settled in her stomach from the nightmare. The voices in the dream seemed to haunt her.

'_It's only three o'clock, but I'm wide awake. Why do I keep having these dreams? I'll just take a walk; it will hopefully cool my head so I can sleep.'_

Tip-toeing down the stairs of the vast Sohma household, Tohru wondered what she should do about Graduation. After all, it was only in a week. Time was running out, and the Miracle Girl had to do something about the Cat's upcoming isolation.

Tohru made her way through the trees and stones up to the Secret Base. Sitting on a rock, she touched the plants with care and pondered the things she could do. "If only…." Was the phrase that the timid girl's thoughts lead to at every corner.

"If only he wouldn't have to suffer. If only there was a sacrifice I could make. If only….." The shadows of the trees covered the teen's face from the moon. She was silent for a moment, closing her eyes to think.

_'If only………if only I could switch places with him. He deserves to be free……and that would be a sacrifice I would be willing to make.' _And with that, Tohru Honda drifted off to sleep, laying against a rock in Yuki's garden.

She knew what she had to do.

* * *

"Honda-san….Honda-san….HONDA-SAN." A familiar voice called. Tohru's eyes snapped open. 

"YUKI-KUN!" she screamed, falling of the rock she had used as a headrest the previous night. The Rat quickly helped her up, apologizing for surprising her.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-kun….I just fell asleep here last night. I hope I didn't worry you too much," The girl bowed.

"It's okay. I just was wondering where you went. But I'm glad you're alright." Yuki smiled, which made Tohru return the gesture.

_'I have to just tell Shigure I'm going to the Main House…I don't want to worry Yuki-kun or Kyo-kun. They care so much about me…' _she thought nervously as the pair returned to the house. _'Ouch….but my back and neck hurt from sleeping out on that rock!'_

* * *

"So there you are! Geez, you should know not to go wandering out at night," Kyo grunted, scowling playfully at Tohru as she walked into the kitchen. He was leaning on one of the walls near the sink. 

"I'm sorry, Kyo-kun! I was just out taking a walk and thinking last night, and I must of fallen asleep! I'm sorry for worrying you."

"I knew you'd be back…just don't do it again!" he grinned. "Do you want me to help you with breakfast? It's kinda late, and I'm starving!"

"Hee-hee! Of course!"

"Kyo-kun, do you look forward to graduation?" the girl asked, while the pair started making the meal. Kyo got a troubled look on his face.

_'She doesn't know about my confinement, does she? How WOULD she find out?'_

"Of course! I can't wait to go out and get a job…..and……" Kyo stopped talking when he saw the sad look on Tohru's face. Both teens knew that what the Cat had just said was a lie. He sighed.

"H-how did you find out? You know, about my………er…..isolation." He became even more curious when Tohru was hesitant to answer. "Can't you tell me? Was it that damn dog?"

"No, it wasn't Shigure-san! I don't know if I can tell you, Kyo-kun. It's just….well….."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"…." She seemed on the verge of crying, and Kyo seemed more and more frustrated. Tohru seemed to know that this was not going to end well, no matter how kind Kyo-kun usually was towards her. "It's just not the right time, Kyo-kun. I'll tell you sometime, but right now isn't it."

"….." the Cat of the Zodiac seemed upset and angered. "That's fine. FINE. Just….tell me when breakfast's ready." And with that, he promptly left, leaving Tohru to cook the remainder of the meal.

_'Probably going on the roof,'_ Tohru concluded. _'I just wish I could tell him. I don't want to be a burden. I just….I shouldn't of mentioned it. Why can't I do this right?'_

* * *

"Tohru-kuuuun!" Shigure came trotting into the kitchen. "Oooo….I can't wait to eat! My little housewife is so wonderful!" The "Housewife" blushed. 

"I should be ready in a few minutes, Shigure-san. But I need to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"I-I need to go to the Main House today. Could you….just say I went with a friend? I don't want to worry Yuki-kun or Kyo-kun…."

Shigure's face dropped. Usually going to the Main House involved Akito. And most things involving Akito, especially for an outsider like Tohru-kun, meant trouble. Big trouble.

"A-are you sure, Tohru-kun? Do you want me to come with you?"

"No thank you Shigure-san. I'm sorry. I wish I could say yes, but this is something I have to do alone. Just wish me luck, and make sure nobody else finds out."

"If you say so." Neither of them knew, that in the shadows, Yuki was quietly listening to their conversation.

_'What is she up to!'_ he frowned. _'Should I tell the stupid Cat?'_

* * *

**(A/N: Later that day……)**

"Hello, wench. What brings you here?" Tohru shook in the darkness under the Head's presence.

"I've come to make….a ….er…..c-compromise, Akito-san."

_'This could be interesting; something I could take to my advantage.'_ He smirked.

* * *

**Author's Closing: **

**Whee! It's long! There's gonna be angst in this story. xD**

**Just for the record, I have decided to keep Akito a male. I think that I'm just more used to it. Akitogirl doesn't seem right to me. Ah, well. . **

**I hope to get the next chapter out soon, but if it's not out by June 4th (which it should be), then the chapter won't be out for a while, possibly. I'll be in Japan from the 4th to the 14th. Just to let you know!**

**Laterzzzzzzz.**

**E.**


	2. The Sacrifice

**Author's Intro:**

**Fuck! I wrote this entire chapter and then ACCIDENTLY DELECTED IT! So sorry if it's a crappy chapter. I'm so pissed right now.**

**The Disclaimer from chapter one applies to this entire story. I'm just too lazy to write it. **

**Here goes:**

* * *

"WHERE'D TOHRU GO!" Kyo yelled as he barged into the Rat's room. 

"You really need to learn to knock," Yuki replied calmly, writing something at his desk. The Cat, of course, wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"Whatever. I want to know where she is! I've been looking for her for hours!" Yuki sighed and turned around in his chair so that he could look at Kyo's angry face.

"If you asked Shigure, he would say "At a friend's house", but if you got that drunk fool to tell you the truth, then he would say "She went to the Main House, and her visit probably has something to do with Akito". And she's only been gone for five minutes."

"What! How did you find out!"

"I overheard them talking."

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU DONE ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

"Because, dumbass Cat, I was waiting to go help her until she got far enough away that it wouldn't look like I was following her."

"Well let's go, then!"

* * *

"Where are you two heading off to? And in such a hurry….!" Shigure asked as the teens whisked down the stairs and out of the door. 

"To help Tohru!" Yuki yelled angrily in response.

_'How did they find out?'_ The Dog wondered, smiling in amazement. Now Tohru definitely couldn't blame him for finding out about her sneaking away to go on her little"mystery trip".

* * *

"What do you want, girl?" Akito questioned impatiently. 

"I-I want to be confined instead of Kyo-kun," Tohru stammered, nervously twisting her small hands together. The answer made the God's eyebrows raise.

"The Monster helping the Monster! Haha! That's funny…." Akito laughed, walking toward the girl.

"If I did that, would he have freedom?" She looked up hopefully. The Head thought, scheming ideas going through his brain.

"If you were confined, and he was able to live his life normally, would you also take the curse with you, therefore becoming the Cat of the Zodiac in his place?"

"Y-yes, Akito-san. That is a sacrifice I am willing to take."

_'This is my chance to get rid of her. And who said I had to keep my promise? I can lock up both of them. Eliminate ALL the monsters in my way,'_ The God concluded.

"Very well." Akito quickly reached out, and getting a firm grasp on Tohru's hair, pulled her close to him. "This will be painful, bitch."

Only then did she realize what she may have been getting herself into.

Akito put a hand on her face, and smoke started filling the dark chamber. It made Tohru sputter and cough. The fire alarm in the room started blaring, confusing her thoughts even more. The two dropped to a sitting position across from each other.

* * *

"That has to be where she is!" Kyo yelled back at the Rat, pointing to a room in the small, "inside" area of the Sohma Estate. The only one that was smoky and loud. Yuki nodded, more scared for Tohru than himself.

The pair then ran towards the building. Closer and closer it got. Just a few more steps…..

* * *

_'T-this is so painful….but Kyo can be happy now," _Tohru hoped, squeezing her eyes shut. She refused to let herself make a sound even through the pain.

A slam of a door made her jump from her thoughts. Tohru opened her eyes, but discovered that her vision was still blocked by Akito's frail hand. From the smell of the room, the smoke had cleared away. The next thing she heard, though, surprised her.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER, BASTARD?"

_'That sounds like Kyo-kun! What is he doing here!'_ she wondered in shock.

"Kyo-kun, is that you?" Tohru asked. He wasn't able, to answer, though, because the Head of the Sohma family began to speak, his hand still covering the girl's eyes.

"You're too late, and yet right on time. I see that Yuki is here too. Would you like me to lock you up in that special room for intruding?" his voice dripped with venom. "And Kyo…..how are you?"

"YOU--!" the "Cat" screamed, racing towards the God. Akito sneered, and letting go of Tohru, grabbed Kyo's beaded wrist.

Yuki made an attempt to move towards the commotion, but found that he couldn't move; there was someone behind him, holding him back.

"Hatori, let go!" Yuki yelled at the doctor.

"I-I can't. Akito's orders," Hatori responded, ashamed. "I'm bound to his commands. You know that."

All in a few quick seconds, the Head whipped off the bracelet and thrust it onto Tohru's arm, a creating terrified and paralyzed look from Kyo. He then, using his blood crusted fingernails, cut into each of the two teens' palms, and forced the wounds together, causing the blood to flow through to the other's hand.

_'Why am I not transforming! What's going on!' _Kyo wondered with horror, as Akito smirked and Tohru looked down, almost guiltily, but still scared.

The God pushed him away from Tohru and himself, and turned towards her.

"Wench, or should I say, "New Cat of the Zodiac", welcome to the Sohma Family. I'll be seeing you in a few days. Am I right?" He sneered. Akito then raised his withered hand and slapped her face. Hard. Kyo nearly started back to him."ANSWER ME, BITCH!"

"Y-yes, Akito-san."

"Good. MAID! Escort these people out of the building!" An old woman appeared in the doorway, and led the trio out of the room, out of the house, and past the gates of the rich Sohma Estate, as Hatori still stood in the room, ashamed of what Akito had done.

* * *

**Author's Closing:**

**Whew! I finished this in about 20 minutes! Score….**

**I hope you liked the chapter. And I remind you to REVIEW! –bows-**

**Laterzzz!**

**E.**


	3. Feelings

**Author's Intro:**

**It's gettin' good…. xD**

**I hope I have my readers hooked on this story! I haven't really done a drama before. In a fanfic, I mean.**

**I love the reviewers! Review and I shall love you forever! .**

**But not like that you perv!**

**I like American McGee's Alice. It's awesomeness in a box! xD Even though it's rated M. Just like "A Fish Called Wanda" is HILARIOUS, but it's R. I watched that too. . **

**Enjoy the next chappie!

* * *

**

"What….the….fuck….was that!" Kyo breathed, looking suspiciously at Tohru, who was now burdened with the Cat's curse.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation…." she mumbled. "I'm sorry for worrying you…."

"WHAT! You still have us worried! What happened!"

"I'll….I'll tell you later, okay?" Yuki looked reluctant and Kyo looked frustrated, but what could they do?

But when Yuki wasn't looking, Tohru shot Kyo a look that clearly stated:

_"Meet me on the roof tonight."_ He nodded firmly.

_'I want to know what's up with her and Akito….and me,' _he thought, determined. Now to wait until nightfall.

* * *

"What happened? You left me all alone in the house!" Shigure cried playfully as the trio returned, more solemn than normal. He was ignored, if not pushed out of the way. All of them went to their separate rooms. 

But not before he noticed the bone-made beads on his flower's wrist.

_'Hmmmm….I think I have some spying to do!' _He scratched his chin thoughtfully, plans already forming in his brain.

* * *

"K-kyo-kun? Is that you?" Tohru asked, looking over the edge of the roof. She was desperately hoping for it to be him. 

"Yeah, it's me. So are you gonna tell me what happened?" He urged, halfway teasing her. The Former Cat took a seat next to Tohru, and waited expectantly. She took a deep breath, and prepared to tell Kyo her condition.

"I found out about your confinement from Akito. The night at the summer home when Momiji came for Hatori and Shigure's help. He told me about….graduation. I-I don't want you to be locked up for your life!"

"Tohru…!"

"And he agreed to let me go in your place, but only if I would become the Cat of the Zodiac, too. That's why he needed you. To hand over the bracelet, " Tohru explained, holding up her arm with the beads attached. "You don't deserve to be locked up….Kyo-kun…."

Torhu didn't get to continue, though, because Kyo had brought her up into a hug. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the familiar "poof!", but none came.

"W-what?" He wondered aloud, staring at the Cat, who just gave him a blank look in response.

* * *

**(A/N: Below the roof…)**

_'So that's what happened,' _Shigure thought, listening to the pair's conversation. _'But what does Akito have planned……?'

* * *

_

"Why didn't you transform? Or why didn't I transform?" Kyo asked Tohru, wide eyed.

"I-I don't know! B-but this is wonderful!" she cried happily, hugging him back. "Do you think that this is the case with everyone else, too?" Kyo thought for a moment.

"….No," he finally concluded. "Maybe….it's because we've now both been Cats."

The two fell silent.

"S-so after graduation, I'll have to go to the Main House again," she reminded herself aloud. "I don't want to go...I'm scared...Kyo-kun...but I have to...I will..." tears quickly dropped into her lap.

"I'm not gonna let him do that!" Kyo yelled, determined. "We'll find a way to….to escape. But I won't let anyone take you."

"……" Tohru quieted, leaning against Kyo's chest. "Thank you, Kyo-kun," she whispered, and fell asleep.

_'I hope Kyo-kun is right.'_

* * *

**Author's Closing:**

**Aww….how shweet! I hope this chapter wasn't too short.**

**Please review! It would brighten my day. .**

**And thanks to those who already review. I love you guys! D**

**Another note: is kinda bein' a bitch...either that or it's my computer...but either way, I can't upload documents. I'll get it sorted out soon...hopefully. >. I'm leaving for Japan in a day, so it may be a bit. I'm sorry! >. **

**Laterzzz.**

**E.**


	4. Mixed Meetings

**Author's Intro:**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. You may or may not have known this, depending on whether you read the note, but I was in Japan for a while. And didn't type a thing! O**

**But I did post a pre-written chapter.**

**So I typed up this chapter, and thought 'God, this is terrible. And cheesy.' And it was seriously bad, so I'm re-writing it. It's not like my last attempt, but kind of along the same lines.**

**But I'm going to see the Da Vinci Code today! I'll tell you guys how it is.**

**Hope you enjoy:

* * *

**

"Tohru-kun….Tohru-kun? A-are you waking up?" The Cat slowly gained her consciousness to Kyo's voice. It sounded as tired as she felt at that moment.

"Uggghhh…..what time is it?" she replied, still not really awake.

"I dunno….but we fell asleep. It's light out now."

"What!" This time Tohru really woke up. Opening her eyes, she discovered that Kyo's upside down face was about two inches from hers, looking down. "Kyo-kun!"

**(A/N: Why does Tohru always wake up to one of the boys' calling her name! I should be asking myself that…..)**

"Yeah?"

"Sorry, you just…..you just startled me!" Tohru also discovered that she was still laying on him. A blush quickly covered her entire face. "Ah! U-umm…!"

"Ah, I see the two lovebirds are awake!" The pair looked down to see Shigure and Yuki standed below the roof, looking up at them. "You didn't…..de-flower the flower, did you, Kyo-kun?" Shigure continued, narrowing his eyes playfully at Kyo, who, like Tohru, quickly had a tomato-red face. Yuki just glared at Kyo.

"N-NO! PERVERT DOG!" Kyo yelled back, now standing up with his fists balled. "YOU SICK BASTARD! I'M NOT LIKE YOU!"

Meanwhile, Tohru was sitting behind Kyo, smiling and blushing. Yuki kept looking from Tohru to Kyo to Shigure, and back again.

_'What happened up there? If he hurts her….' _The Rat thought, cursing his rival. While Shigure and Kyo were still fighting, Yuki asked Tohru if she needed help down.

"Oh, thank you Yuki-kun!" she smiled, taking his hand and climbing down to the ground. Kyo huffed and jumped to the balcony.

"Just remember to keep things from getting to an R rating, Kyo-kun," Shigure smiled slyly at Kyo.

"Shut up, damn dog."

* * *

"Honda-san?"

"Yes, Yuki-kun?" Tohru and Yuki walked through the door, and towards the kitchen.

"Can I speak with you later? Alone?"

"Um..okay. After breakfast, alright?"

"Of course. In the Secret Base, right after breakfast."

The Rat turned around to see Shigure climbing the stairs, and Kyo walking inside. Yuki stood over by the sink, and met eyes with the approaching teen. They held the stare, red to purple, insider to outcast, speaking with expressions.

Both boys were glaring, as if telling the other _'Back off. What's your problem?'_. Kyo turned away, giving Yuki a last look the stated _'I didn't do anything to her. Don't be jealous, damn Rat.'_

They went back to their tasks, waiting for their next meal.

* * *

"Ah, Kyo-kun. Can you help me with this?" Tohru called to the Former Cat. She had two pots filled with food in her hands, and was looking like she was about to drop them.

"Yeah, here." He grabbed one and set it on the table. "Looks good." Tohru blushed a bit, thanked Kyo with a smile, and tried to walk past him, but was blocked.

"Tohru….if…if anyone does anything to hurt you….before you're….gone…just tell me, okay?" Kyo requested quietly.

"O-okay, Kyo-kun. But….who would do that?" Tohru questioned innocently. Kyo just shook his head and kept walking.

_'What does he mean?'_ the Cat wondered, nervous and confused.

* * *

"Oo! This looks delicious! My little flower, once again, is quite the cook!" Shigure smiled, smelling the deliciously baked meal before him. Breakfast didn't last too long. Just Shigure stuffing his mouth.

But nobody else really seemed to be eating. Playing with their food while deep in thought. And, even Shigure, wasn't just focused on eating that day. He was watching the trio before him, wondering and hoping to know what had happened the previous day. Especially what Akito had done, exactly.

He observed the reactions they each had toward one another. Each time that Kyo and Tohru met eyes, at least one of them blushed, even if it was just a slight blush. Yuki seemed to be keeping things to himself, and had a bothered look on his face. Sour, like he had just swallowed a lemon.

_'Very interesting. I STILL have some spying to do. The job isn't done yet…' _Shigure thought, smiling.

"Toooohru-kun! Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun! You're all so quiet! We need someone to spice this situation up a little!" the Dog perked up, and reached for the phone.

"YOU'RE NOT CALLING AYAME!" both Kyo and Yuki yelled, smacking Shigure's hand.

"Aww….you guys are no fun," he cried, holding his red hand.

"Whatever, but you're NOT picking up that phone," Kyo muttered. "I'll saw your hands off."

Yuki had an anger mark on his forehead. Everyone knew that even though he was getting closer to his older brother, the Rat didn't always like the Snake.

_'For obvious reasons,'_ Yuki mentally added. He also noticed that breakfast had ended. Tohru was cleaning up the dishes, and Kyo was heading up to his room. Shigure lingered for a bit, and then heard a knock on the door.

"Hehe….that must be my editor…" he smiled, and disappeared around the corner. Cried outside of the door could be heard. Yuki took the opportunity to speak with the girl.

"Hey, I'll meet you at the Secret Base when you're done cleaning this up, okay?"

"Of course, Yuki-kun," she grinned back, and continued with her task. Yuki headed out the back door, towards the woods.

_'I wonder what exactly Yuki will be talking to me about, but I think I have a good idea. I just hope that HE can accept my decision,' _Tohru thought worriedly, finishing the last of the cleaning and heading out the door after the Rat.

* * *

**Author's Closing:**

**Whee! Another chapter done! **

**I hope that this one was enjoyable. Just tell me in a REVIEW! xD**

**I hope to be updating soon.**

**But tomorrow's my birthday, so it definitely won't be then! **

**O**

**Laterzzz.**

**E.**


	5. Hour of Questions

**Author's Intro:**

**I noticed how I haven't been updating this story much. Ugh. Only around one chapter a week! **

**That bothers me.**

**But hey, I'll be prepared for when I have to write essays; I'll actually have ideas in my brain! x)**

**This one strand of hair keeps tickling my nose and cheek. AGH! –gets out scissors-**

**Hehe….**

**On with Chapter 5!

* * *

**

Kyo laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. A whole lot had happened in the past couple of days; everyone needs to let things sink in.

He didn't feel like going on the roof, and wondered why. That was always where he went to think through an issue.

Was it because his bracelet was missing? He rubbed the spot on his wrist where he was used to feeling those familiar beads of blood and bones. The boy knew what that signified. He knew that things would never be the same again.

Was it because he was scared beyond the point of sanity? Wondering what Akito would do to his flower was terrifying. To know what had happened, physically and emotionally to him was enough to cause trama. Her pure, innocent heart and mind would not be able to stay strong, no matter what she had been through before.

Kyo closed his eyes. The clumsy girl that had embarrassed herself at the play for him, who had gone looking for the teen when his beads, once before, had been taken from him, and who had cooked for him for the past years would be gone. Lost forever to the cruel god of the Sohma family.

Did that change who Tohru Honda was? Was her name even "Tohru Honda" anymore? What did Akito have in store for the girl?

No, there was no way that Kyo Sohma (was that HIS name anymore?) would just sit there and watch something so precious to him be taken away, just so that he could go and have freedom. He would still suffer, didn't she see that?

Akito's plot seemed absurd. Why would someone who had more than he wanted, and wanted more than he had go and let some girl he hated join the family? He had waited so long to torture the Cat, and now it was only a little bit from graduation.

Why let that go so close to victory?

The answer was simple and clear: He could make everyone suffer and get rid of the girl that brought light and hope to her friends and family.

Killing two birds with one stone.

What would the former Cat say to the girl's family? He couldn't just walk up to them and say "She's been imprisoned for her life, sorry. It was my fault. I should have been there. But you'll never get to see her again." And then run away.

Same with her friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima. How would that feel?

No, it would be better if he would just go and switch back. It would save a lot of people a lot of pain. Who wants the Cat of the Zodiac? Who wants the reject? Who wants a hopeless outcast? No one. That's who. No one but her. But plenty of people loved Tohru Honda.

But in the back of his mind, Kyo knew that Akito wouldn't allow a switchback. He wouldn't allow anyone to be happy again without a major benefit for him. There was no turning back after that day. Tohru may or may not of realized that fact when she made that decision of fates.

Would she regret the decision? No, not initially. But later, maybe. In twenty years, how would Tohru Honda feel about Kyo Sohma? Would she still be the kind, forgiving girl she was before?

Or would she have a hardened heart, turning towards death and destruction as he once had. In twenty years, would the Cat even remember him?

Kyo wanted to think so. He wanted to believe that Akito would let her go and somehow lift the curse. But he knew that even Akito Sohma, the God of the family, could not relieve himself of the Zodiac Curse.

So he thought back to Tohru.

Would she even be alive? The revolution hit him like an oncoming truck. He quickly veered away from the thought, but knew that eventually, he would have to come back to the issue.

No matter where his mind ran, Kyo would always come back to the fact that Tohru's compromise would never end well.

He couldn't picture her broken without crying. He hated to think about picturing her, years later, with clouds over her brilliant bright eyes, and bleeding skin and crusted hair, laying in a cell or room of some sort, with a man with black hair whipping her or doing something cruel or even worse than that.

Kyo squeezed his maroon eyes shut and tried to forget and fall into a slumber, no matter how restless it would be.

* * *

**Author's Closing:**

**Wow! I finished this chapter in ONE DAY! **

**It may have been short, but this chapter hopefully contained some good stuff in it. Very deeeep. xD**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Review, please.**

**And sorry for those of you who were really hoping to see Tohru and Yuki's conversation. That SHOULD happen next chapter. .**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Laterzzzz.**

**E.**


	6. Unknowns

**Author's Intro:**

**My computer currently has a virus, so if I get THIS posted, I'll be lucky.**

**I may not even get to Tohru and Yuki in THIS chapter! You poor, anxious readers, you……**

**I got a new bike helmet. But only because I'm forced to wear one. It's "law". . **

**But any bike helmet makes my head look three times larger.**

**I also got the Arctic Monkeys CD, "Whatever you say I am is what I'm not" or something like that. xD**

**But it's pretty good so far. .**

**On to the Domain of Chapter 6!

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Akito Sohma sat at his traditional Japanese table, feet sticking out behind him, eating his meal.

**(A/N: Since I recently went to Japan, I found the Furuba books through Volume 20, and now it's hard to picture Akito as a boy. But, unfortunately, in this story I already established the fact that I'm making Aki a guy, and now I can't change it.)**

Why did he make the choice of giving the Cat mercy?

'_Simply because it would give me the upper hand in matters,' _Akito answered himself, taking a bit of rice. _'It's killing two birds with one stone. It's not helping that wench at all, but hurting her. She just doesn't realize it yet because of her simplicity.'_

What would he do to her? Akito paused for a moment. Maybe something, maybe nothing.

Why shouldn't I have some fun with her? More than causing an emotional wall? More than using a whip for venting pent up anger? Maybe, or maybe not.

You see, as long as the Juunishi are tricked into thinking that their beloved is in a lot of pain, they will suffer.

But why NOT spill some blood and tears? Why NOT make the girl suffer? She seemed to deserve it; taking away his followers.

'_There's no reason why not. That answer will suffice.'_

Why did the God of the Sohma family even hurt the Cat? Why did it have to be an outcast? And why was the tradition held to this day?

The Head thought about this one even longer.

'_Because,' _he continued to say,_ 'Why shouldn't I? The Cat did not attend the banquet. The Cat, in all it's stupidity, did not remain loyal to me. No one should be given the permission to forget that.'_

But, his conscience reminded him, that's only because it was tricked.

'_So? I hate the Cat……simply because, in that case.'_

And that was all the answer that the God had to offer, because he was "God". In authority, he didn't need more than a "because" answer. Those in his family would not be able to do anything about his reasons; they could only obey his commands.

He didn't even need a conscience. He wasn't even sure that he had one anymore. And that was probably true. If the Head had one, it was bound to be corrupted beyond anything repairable.

What would Akito Sohma do in the time, now six days, before _her_ confinement? Would he simply sit and wait? Would he stir things up a bit? If so, how? What would he do or say?

How could he make his precious Zodiac even more broken? How could he ruin the mending that Tohru Honda had inflicted on his servants?

He remembered the moment of the switch clearly, as if it was happening right then and there.

_Yuki made an attempt to move towards the commotion, but found that he couldn't move; there was someone behind him, holding him back._

"_Hatori, let go!" Yuki yelled at the doctor._

"_I-I can't. Akito's orders," Hatori responded, ashamed. "I'm bound to his orders. You know that."_

Akito grinned at the Dragon's decision. His shame. His suffering.

Even when Hatori Sohma knew what he was doing was wrong, he could not defy his Lord. No matter how much it hurt him. And this situation wasn't like the one involving that bitch, Kana.

No, that time Akito had just talked him into it. And the circumstances were different; the woman was sick.

He still had the pathetic Seahorse in his grip. At the moment.

But Yuki….that was a different story.

Say the Rat had gotten out of the doctor's clutches, then what would have happened?

Akito hoped for an answer like "He would have given in to my orders not to come any closer", but he knew that that would not of been the case.

His plan would have been possible ruined by the boy whose name means "snow". And Akito knew what that meant.

He was losing control of the member of the Juunishi that he, perhaps, had tortured most.

And maybe the God could kill Yuki's spirit with just one visit to that "special room", but maybe it would take many. Or, if the Head was unlucky, then the Rat would never fully be broken.

But either way, it led back to Tohru Honda. She had to pay.

He could call her in; do some early damage. The God could let her out with mental scars, as he did with Yuki.

He could leave her with physical scars, as he did Kyo.

He could leave her with both, and all before the real torture started. The Head owned this game; he made the rules and could bend them.

And that one answer would suffice.

* * *

Tohru walked with Yuki, by his side, all the way out to the Secret Base. The snow was beginning to clear. That was another reminder that graduation was near.

Yuki turned towards the girl, shivering, and started towards her.

* * *

Hatori Sohma sat at his desk, allegedly working on some papers and medical records. In reality, he was deep in thought.

Why did he hold Yuki back that evening? If he hadn't, the Rat would of probably been able to prevent the event from happening. But the doctor knew that if he had tried, it wouldn't of worked.

A "talk" would have been necessary later that night, binding him, once again, to his Master. His God. The "talk" would of destroyed all healing he had ever had.

But was he really ever healed? The answer did not come easily, He had not been strong enough to defy the cruel man who held his family captive.

Did that mean anything? Did his resistance to defy prove that he was weak? Did it show that later he would be hated by those he had not been strong enough to save?

Kyo Sohma might not of been able to stop Akito from carrying out his schemes and Tohru's ideas, but at least he had tried.

Yuki had not been able to escape the Dragon's grasp, but he had tried his hardest, and mourned when the deed was done.

Hatori seemed to take pity on himself, but cry not because his attempts failed, but because he did not attempt in the first place.

What would the man do once the girl was locked up? Would he attempt to help her, to mend her wounds when Akito became angry? Would he attempt to mend both physical and emotional scars as she had for many?

Would the Head even allow him inside of the room made especially for the Cat? Hatori didn't know the answer to the last one.

But, all he knew, was that at that very moment, he took it upon himself to protect the girl they called Tohru Honda from the God of the Sohma family, and now hers, also.

* * *

"So….can you now tell me what is going on?" the gray haired boy asked, a sad look in his eyes. "What is Akito planning?"

* * *

**Author's Closing:**

**I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS SO LATE! It wouldn't let me upload documents; I had this chapter ready 5 or 6 days ago. **

**Geez, that was a tedious chapter to retype. . **

**I hope I didn't bore anybody.**

**There will be some action soon, I promise.**

**Agh!**

**I feel too serious!**

**I feel boring! . **

**Review!**

**Laterzzzz.**

**E.**


	7. Decisions Revealed

**Author's Intro:**

**Seven is such a funny number to type. **

**I'm using a laptop now, but even so, is bein' a buttcheek and won't let me upload my stories. I've contacted the troubleshooting dudes, so it should be fixed soon. In the meantime, I'm just typing chapters.**

**FINALLY I'm gettin' to the good stuff that you've been waiting for. .**

**On to 7:

* * *

**

"_So….can you now tell me what is going on?" the gray haired boy asked, a sad look in his eyes. "What is Akito planning?"_

Tohru looked around, obviously hesitant. She had to tell him, but……what would he do?

"Tohru? You need to tell me. I can help you."

The Cat looked up. The gray haired boy….he couldn't really help her. All he could do was attempt to comfort her.

Only Kyo would really understand, and he was the only one who knew even remotely how to help her. He used to be the Cat, after all.

Tohru would go into confinement for him. She would take what Kyo would have gotten.

She would not be a coward and back down, no matter what the "Orange-top" had said to her the night before.

Yuki still stared expectantly at her. He was thinking about the night before.

"…_Or should I say New Cat of the Zodiac" _Akito's words replayed in his head. Cat of the Zodiac? But Kyo….

Yuki looked down at Tohru's wrist. The Cat's beads rested on her thin wrist. Everything clicked.

"You switched with Kyo, didn't you?" Yuki asked, before the girl could answer. All Tohru had to do was nod. "Why?"

"Because I don't think that he should have to go through what Akito has planned. He should be able to go to college!" the girl explained, making a fist and putting a determined look on her face.

Yuki looked down. She didn't understand anything. What about him? And everyone else? Did she realize that Kyo wasn't the only one who had to suffer?

Without realizing it, the Rat had started to cry. Softly, with just one or two tears, but Tohru noticed.

"Yuki-kun? What's wrong?" This wasn't what the Cat had expected. She had thought that there would be some anger, maybe frustration, or simply acceptance and offers of support and help to get out of the situation. He just shook his head. _She doesn't get it._

Yuki felt a hand on his face. He opened his eyes to see Tohru with worried and pained eyes. The Rat pulled her into a hug, and, of course, there was no "poof!".

* * *

Shigure watched from a distance, behind a tree.

'_Should I tell Aaya? And the rest of the Juunishi? I suppose so……what will THEY say?' _The Dog laughed to himself at the thought of Momiji being able to hug Tohru as much as he wanted.

* * *

'_It's like Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun think that I can't handle it. They seem…so protective. They're so nice, but I don't see what I'm missing. I know it will be hard, but…it's like there's something more to it,'_ Tohru thought, lowering her eyelids. She was still in Yuki's embrace. _'Do I understand what I think I understand?'_

"Honda-san, can I ask you something?" the Rat spoke softly, finally letting go of the Cat.

* * *

"WHAT?" Kagura yelled at Aaya. He shrugged as if to say, "Don't shoot the messenger!". "Why did she do that? I'm going to Shii-chan's house!"

And, with that, Kagura rammed into the door and sprinted to Shigure's house. Aaya watched with interest. What would everyone else's reactions be?

* * *

"SHII-CHAN, YOU BITCH!" The Boar screamed, racing into the Sohmas' kitchen, where Shigure was standing.

"I'll have to correct you, Kagura-chan. You see, I'd be a bitch if I was a female. But as the _male_ Dog, I cannot possibly be a "bitch"." Kagura gave Shigure an angry look, and continued speaking.

"How could you let Tohru-chan do that? What do you think will happen?" she yelled, pointing a finger at the Dog.

"I didn't do anything. I'm completely innocent."

"THAT'S A LIE!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes! You had to have known about Tohru going to the Main House! Who covered for her absence?"

"……"

"See? I knew that Kyo-kun or Yun-chan wouldn't have let this happen! And you didn't even warn them so that they could "accidentally" learn about the visit!"

"How do you assume that? How did they get to the Main House that day, then?"

Kagura thought for a moment, and sighed.

"But did you REALLY let them find out on purpose?"

"No, but _que sera sera_, Kagura-chan."

The Pig gave him one last enraged look before calming down completely, and muttering, "I'm going to go tell the others. This shouldn't stay secret. Everyone needs to meet at the Main House one time or another before Tohru-chan is gone forever." She then slowly walked out of the Dog's house, back to her home.

* * *

**Author's Closing:**

**I thought that even though this chapter was kinda short, it was a good ending point. Hope everyone else agrees.**

**If you have any complaints or suggestions, please put them in your review! .**

**Sorry for the lateness of all chapters in this story.**

**Laterzzz.**

**E.**


	8. Realization

**Author's Intro:**

**Wow, I've been typing really fast lately.  
A bunch of people were mad at me for not telling them that I was going to Japan. x)**

**Ah, well. I think that my life is finally becoming a bit better. Some more relationships are being patched up. So that's great.**

**Sorry for just blabbing about my personal problems…. xD**

**On to chapter 8!

* * *

**

"_Honda-san, can I ask you something?"_

"O-of course, Yuki-kun! What is i-it?" Tohru smiled nervously. _'What could Yuki-kun possible want to ask me? Ack! I'm so nervous! I-I hope it's not anything bad!"_

"Did you stop to think of the consequences of trading places with Kyo?"

"I-I think so…but what do you mean?"

"Well, what about the rest of the Juunishi? We will miss you! And what about your family? Your grandfather? How will they react? How can we tell them that you will be gone forever?"

'_Grandpa……' _Tohru thought, remembering her Grandfather's loving smile and warm spiritas he allowed her to live at Shigure's house, and how he had been so compassionate and understanding. The Cat began to cry.

"I-I don't know! I just wanted to help…and try to break the curse….and I thought that I was out of time. I'm sorry.." Tohru sobbed into her hands._'Why can't I ever see the bad things? Why am I so clueless?'_

"I'm sorry, Honda-san. I'm sorry for making you think about these things….but you need to realize Akito's plan. He's just using you for his own advantages."

"H-how? I'm s-so sorry, I-I don't s-see it." Yuki shook his head. _'Why this? Why HER?'_ But he continued.

"By locking you up, he will accomplish the two things that he very possibly wants most at this point. One, to get rid of you, the one thing in his way of him and his "precious Juunishi", and two, to make the Zodiac suffer. He doesn't want us to lead happy lives. That's how he must figure that he keeps us bound to him; by forcing it and leaving scars to keep us in check. Don't you see it? And I don't even want to imagine what he will do to you…" Yuki trailed, head in his hands. "What will we tell all the others?" he finished, muttering softly to himself. "Why can't this all end?"

Tohru stared at her feet. _'Why am I so stupid? I didn't even sense any of that! Why does everyone know these things but me?'_

Tohru Honda knew that she couldn't do that to everyone, Sohma or not. What would happen to her family, her friends? Akito WAS doing all this just to make others hurt. And it was all her fault that this happened. Akito probably wouldn't even keep his promise. He wouldn't let Kyo leave without some catch. The girl was finally beginning to notice everything that she had originally looked over.

She would cause pain and suffering in her own ignorance.

_AND IT WAS ALL HER FAULT._

Tohru turned and started to run. Not really to avoid the Rat specifically, but just to get away. She couldn't be around anyone. She was afraid to hurt them even more.

She wouldn't run forever; she would come back. But just to keep her promise to her God.

As the girl raced, an image of Kyo flashed into her brain. She blinked back tears; she would miss him so much. As well as everyone else.

The Cat ran through the woods, dodging trees and branches as much as she could. The girl looked back, and saw that Yuki was about two feet away from her. She wouldn't be able to get away.

Tohru Honda looked down at her bone-made bracelet, and made up her mind. She stopped in her tracks, and looked up at the Rat.

"I'm so sorry, Yuki-kun."

* * *

Akito slipped on a suit. He was going to Shigure's house.

'_Just to…check up on the Cat's health. We'll put it that way for now,' _Akito smirked, eyes locked on the car out the window that was to take him to **_her. _**The God stepped into his shoes oncehe arrived at his front door; the tatami mats wouldn't be able to take the pressure of footwear.

As he was about to approach the car, the Head heard his name being called. Akito turned.

Hatori.

The doctor was walking swiftly towards him, his dark hair flying. He then stood in front of the man.

"Akito, where are you going?"theLord blinked twice. What kind of question was that? The doctor had never seemed so concerned about his wereabouts before. It was just something he left alone.

"Why do you ask?" the Head replied, looking up at the Dragon. Hatori took a deep breath.

_'I need courage right about now, Kami-sama.'_

"I-I was just curious if it had something to do with…Tohru Honda."

"I see. Well, it does. Now, get in the car. You may be useful to me," Akito commanded, gesturing towards the vehicle in front of the pair.

"Of course, Akito," Hatori bowed, and slid into the car, followed by the God. _'How will I be of use? What will Akito do? More importantly, what will **I **do?'_ Hatori pondered nervously, staring out the window.

It was the start of a quiet ride to the Dog's house.

* * *

**Author's Closing:**

**Whoo! Another chapter complete.**

**I think this one might be a bit short, too. But I won't know until I try to upload it, will I?**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Everything's starting to happen, now.**

**I feel sorry for Tohru. An author's cruelness. **

'**Til the next chapter!**

**E.**


	9. The Chase

**Author's Intro:**

**I find that once I type a chapter, I can't help but to post it. I dunno why, and I also don't know how "The Girly Man" does it. She's amazing! O.o**

**Everything's starting to unfold now. Be amazed! Hehe.**

**Read along, won't 'chya?

* * *

**

The sound of the screeching of tires awoke Kyo from his thoughts. It seemed like the noise came from right outside the house. That could never be a good sign.

The boy raced down the stairs, taking them four at a time. **_Where was Tohru?_**

Shigure also ran to the door; he too had heard the commotion. The two males almost rammed into each other as they sprinted, but Kyo stopped in time.

"Have you seen Tohru? And Yuki? They went outside after breakfast, but haven't come back!" the Dog exclaimed.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing! Damn, what did he do?"

They heard a knock on the door, and exchanged one more worried glance before Shigure reached out and swung open the front door.

'_Oh, no…'_ both the Dog and former Cat thought, groaning.

"Hello, Shigure," Akito addressed the black haired man. "And the ex-Cat trash. Where's the girl?"

"Oh! Hello, Akito-san, Haa-san! Hehe…Kyo-kun go get Tohru-k-kun right now…" Shigure chuckled nervously. _'What the hell will I do!'_

"Kyo-kun, I suppose I shall invite our "guests" in and give them some…er…tea or something?" the author spoke to the teen. Kyo spent that time giving him a look that told him to **_stall_**, and stall well.

Shigure whispered out a "sure", and led in the God and Seahorse to the living room.

'_They better get here soon….'_ He cringed, thinking of ways to entertain the visitors until the former Cat could manage to find the pair.

* * *

Tohru squeezed her eyes shut, and yanked the beads off of her wrist. Yuki was too shocked to do anything but stare. 

'_Why is she doing this?' _

The transformation began. Tohru's heart started to beat faster, and her bones started to pop painfully, being broken and reshaped into disgusting forms.

The Cat shrieked and screamed in pain. She couldn't think straight.

Yuki grabbed her bracelet, and then continued to watch in horror. The Rat knew that he couldn't stop her from changing once she started, but he shook in terror and mixed emotions as Tohru became more and more deformed. A terrible stench started to fill the air, causing Yuki to choke and gag. He wretched once onto the ground in front of him.

Her eyes were next to change. The beautiful green turned into a vivid purple, concealing any sign of the girl inside. Her transformation was completed.

A shredded skirt and shirt still remained on Tohru's body, and she looked down at herself.

'_I'm so ugly,'_ she thought, turning and continuing to gallop away from Yuki, into the woods. She could now outrun the boy.

"Tohru!" Yuki yelled, using her name for the first time. _'I've got to find her. But…that must have been more horrifying for her than me. Oh, God. Tohru..!'_ The Rat ran in the same direction that she had disappeared.

* * *

"Tohru! Where are you?" Kyo yelled, racing through the woods as best as he could; he hadn't stopped to slip on his shoes. He had been running for what seemed like a while now; where were they? 

Distantly, Kyo heard a cry of "Tohru!". His eyes widened. The voice sounded like the person it belonged to was in a panic.

_**Yuki.**_

The boy ran even faster, trying to break through tree limbs that were in his way. Eventually he realized that the twigs were broken off for him. They must have been running for a while.

Kyo looked down. Beyond there being foot prints in the grass and soil, he realized that Akito would be curious to why he was now dirty and scratched up. Not a good thing.

The voice got a bit closer, but it would be possibly hard to catch up to Yuki Sohma, no matter how weak his bronchial tubes were.

* * *

Tohru kept racing past the trees, pounding the words _"Run away, run away,"_ into her brain over and over again. She seemed to have a separate mind, one that was foggy and irrational. It also brought up unwanted memories, and wouldn't let them disappear. 

The Cat finally came to a clearing with some rocks in it. She recognized it immediately; it was the same spot where she had once "saved" Kyo when he had, too, transformed into his True Form.

Her mind then rolled on to more painful memories. Like the time that Tohru had found out about her mother dying in the crash, or when she had first been "hated" by Kyo, or even back when her mother was mourning her father's death, and she had been abandoned.

She clutched her head, and kneeled down onto one bony joint.

'_**I can't take this!'

* * *

Meanwhile, Shigure was trying to keep Akito from thinking about where Tohru and Yuki were by making stupid jokes and then gesturing to Hatori to say something. The Seahorse tried, until Akito screamed at them. **_

"SHUT UP, YOU PATHETIC ANIMALS! I hear something." All was silent, but just for a moment. Everyone in the house heard the shrieking of someone in great agony or pain. In reality, it was the result of Tohru remembering and becoming burdened.

Akito swiftly stood.

"I'm seeing what's out there. You come, too, Hatori."

"Wait! Akito-san!" they both yelled, trying to get the God to stay where he was. They both knew that something was happening that wasn't supposed to be seen by the Head of the Family. But there was no stopping Akito Sohma. He had already gotten to the outdoors, and was quickly moving towards the shadows of the forest.

Hatori and Shigure took one quick glance at each other, and took off to follow the fleeing man.

* * *

Yuki was starting to feel a lot of pain in his chest; he was running so fast, and for so long it seemed. But the Rat could see a clearing up ahead, and he started to smell that terrible smell that was like corpses again. He started to cough, and then collapsed as his lungs were filled with the putrid air.

* * *

Kyo saw the gray haired boy up ahead, crouched over. He started to sniff and got the same stench that he had once experienced. The teen then realized how terrible the odor really was. He gagged once, but then reminded himself that Tohru was near, and he needed to find her. 

Running right past Yuki, not even glancing back, Kyo ran up to the "monster".

"Tohru! You have to come back! Akito is here! Tohru…." Kyo stopped in his tracks. To see his precious flower like this, in so much pain… "Tohru…" he whispered again, getting the Cat's attention. Her voice was twisted.

"What do you want? I'm going away soon anyways!" she yelled, swiping at him. Her claws barely missed him. Kyo didn't even flinch.

"Akito is here, at Shigure's house. Please, Tohru, just come back."

"I told you! I don't need you anymore! Go away!" this time, Tohru hit the boy. She ripped through his shirt, and inflicted three deep claw wounds. Kyo hit the ground hard, and narrowed his eyes at her. _'I'm not going to give up. She once helped me, and I'm going to return that favor.'

* * *

_

Akito also smelled the stench. He was getting closer, with the Dog and Dragon on his heels.

'_Her True Form. The Monster clothed in stench.'

* * *

_

**Author's Closing:**

**This chapter was kinda scattered. Sorry about that. Hope it wasn't confusing. **

**Review!**

**There'll be another chapter out soon.**

**E.**


	10. You have no idea

**Author's Intro:**

**I was reading through the books again, and I realized how much the art's changed. At first, when I saw the art in Vol. 9, I was almost devastated! I hated the new changes. They seemed so out of proportion to me. But now, looking back, I like the changes the Takaya-sensei has made in the art. It's all so inspiring! **

**I got a "Full Collection of Poems and Stories" by Edgar Allan Poe book. I love his poem, "Lenore". I finally understood the line:**

"**A Dirge for her, the doubly dead, in that she died so young,".**

**Do you? **

**Onwards!

* * *

**

Ayame spread the news of Tohru's confinement very quickly. It was almost like a wildfire. Everyone who heard had a mix of feelings going through their heads.

Anger, frustration, sadness, and surprise was all mixed into one heavy, burdening thought.

And each and every one of the Juunishi was determined to see the Cat before she left. They knew that without a "free" leader, meaning that they were free willed and could stand up against Akito, the members of the Zodiac could not prevent Akito's plan from taking place.

They all formed a group, discussing what to do. The decision, they knew, could take many hours, or even a day. There were so many traps that their God had laid, and not many ways to dodge it.

The rest of the Juunishi could revolt against Akito somehow, someway, but they knew that that plan would either go well, or horribly. And though they would suffer when she was gone, they all knew that it was her decision, her sacrifice, and her love towards the Cat that had driven her. Nothing could change that, and though it was a shame, it didn't feel right to prevent the isolation from happening.

And yet, the girl had not really known what she was getting herself into when she had made the decision to switch with Kyo Sohma. Though Tohru Honda was so involved with the Curse, she could not fully understand the burden and pain of being one of the Juunishi until she had experienced it.

That led them to wonder what she was feeling at that moment.

If only they knew….

* * *

Tohru felt a huge pang of sadness as she swatted away the one who she (supposed she) loved, and saw his blood cut into the sky. She buried her head into the mud, so that she could not breathe.

Kyo got up again, and nearly fell down. Looking at his chest, he saw blood flowing down him, staining his pants and the remains of his shirt. He cringed, but starting to walk, once again, towards the girl.

This time, she looked towards him. Kyo saw nothing of her left in those eyes. No kindness, just sadness from an indescribable burden. It made him want to burst into the tears that he had been holding back.

But he would only allow one or two to escape from his eyes then. There was still more to do.

Another step…and another step…

Yuki was still crouched, but he heard footsteps behind him. Who was there?

He glanced behind him. **_Akito._**

The intense black hair and eyes was unmistakable, even in his condition. The Rat quickly became petrified. What would the God think, seeing his "precious" Mouse lying like that on the dirty ground? Had the Head already smelled the terrible stench of the Cat's True Form?

He would assume so. Who could NOT mistake the putrid smell of the "Monster" of the Juunishi?

Yuki quickly scrambled up, and quietly made for the clearing that was straight ahead of him. He could already hear the noise of Tohru, and now Kyo.

How did he even find out? The answer couldn't wait. Yuki tore into the clearing, but neither Kyo nor Tohru took much notice.

The Rat DID notice Kyo's torn bloody, torn shirt, though. He winced at the sight; it had to have been painful. And yet, he couldn't imagine Tohru to have done such a thing, though he knew it had to be true. Where else would you get a gash like that?

"Tohru, I'm not leaving without you. I don't care if you're going away soon. I don't care if you may hurt me. I just want…I-I want to see you again," Kyo continued, blushing like crazy. The Cat had turned towards him, giving Kyo her full attention. "T-Torhu, I-I l-lo—"

"I see you have experienced the Cat's True Form. I was hoping to get to that when it's just you and me, in that special room…" Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru turned to see Akito, standing on the edge of the clearing. He was looking with interest at the "monster". "She's so…_ugly_ now. Hehe…not that that changed anything…" he continued, inspecting his outstretched hand. Both Tohru and Kyo's eyes narrowed.

"How dare you…yo—" he yelled, but was again interrupted by yet, another voice.

"Tohru-kun?" everyone's, including the God's, attention was drawn to the new appearance: Shigure and Hatori. Shigure was the one who had spoken. "I-is that really you?"

Hatori's visible eye was wide open. She was usually so gentle, and, he admitted, cute, but like this…it was heartbreaking. But Akito didn't seem to care about the new people; he just continued insulting Tohru.

"You don't even deserve to be near the others….your filthy shamelessness is enough to make me gag," he spoke, seeing the negative affect in the girl's eyes. She was nearly catatonic. His words were just like spears and daggers.

All Akito would allow himself to think was _'She needs to pay. She needs to pay,'_ as he threw more burdens onto her.

"YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO LIVE!" he yelled. The phrase that pushed the Cat over the edge had been spoken, loud and clear. Everyone present knew that the words had hit her, and hard.

But, all the same, everyone seemed to know that Kyo would, in the end, ease her fears and get the girl back into her human form.

Yuki stared hard at the bracelet in his hand. He felt the bone-like material smooth against his hands.

He didn't want to give up Tohru; he loved her and he knew it. But…….it seemed that the decisions had already been made. He knew that, at this point, it would only help Tohru to help Kyo as well.

"Kyo. Here," Yuki spoke, his head down. He threw the bracelet over the boy, who caught it with one hand. He looked at the Rat with wide eyes.

_**The Rat had just helped the Cat.**_

Kyo wasn't the Cat anymore, though. Did that mean that one day he and Tohru would be rivals? Yuki hoped not.

Tohru squeezed her eyes shut. _'Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up..'_ she screamed in her head, over and over again. "SHUT UP!" The Cat finally snapped. She, instead of taking her anger out on her God, the one who she could not blame anymore, she crushed her head on the nearest rock.

Akito smiled, and started to walk towards her, preparing to touch her nasty flesh and wound her more.

Kyo watched, angered more and more at Akito. But he couldn't do anything…he couldn't….

'_But I'm not in the Zodiac anymore. Akito Sohma is NOT my God. I don't have to follow him.'_ Realization struck him, and the orange-haired boy ran forward, towards the "God".

But he did not stop for Akito. He kept running, all the way to Tohru.

"Don't listen to Akito! We all need you!" He yelled, catching her attention. The girl was too discouraged to say much. But she did speak.

"You heard him, though. Everyone did. You may say you need me, but you can't deny that I am a monster."

Kyo stopped. What was he to say? To say that she wasn't currently a monster would be a lie, but he wasn't about to say that she was. He knew that inside of the monster lay Tohru, no matter how deep she was buried. He couldn't waste any more time talking to the "Monster" in front of him.

"I-I know that Tohru is in there somewhere. I want to talk to **_her_**, not the sight in front of me. I want to see Tohru again. I don't care if she is cursed."

Akito watched all of this in horror. The Cat was being healed right before his eyes. Why didn't he do anything?

'_I won't let her be healed!'_

"Hatori! Take Kyo away. Now!" Akito yelled, pointing to Kyo, who was now holding the Cat's "arm", and she looked to be comforted. He could tell that she was going to change back soon.

Hatori stood still. Would he obey Akito again? He felt himself moving towards Kyo. Like a trance, he grabbed the teen and pulled him away from the Cat. But the trance soon ended upon hearing the boy speak.

"What are you doing, Hatori?" Kyo asked, looking up at him. "Do you really want Tohru to be in pain like this? Let me go."

Hatori's eyes widened, and he let go of Kyo Sohma.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU STUPID DOCTOR?" Akito yelled, leaving a red brand on the Dragon's cheek, and on his own hand.

Kyo ran to Tohru, just as she transformed back to her human self. He caught her, and wrapped her dirty, bleeding body in his arms.

**(A/N: The blood is specifically from her bashing her head into the rock. Just to let you know.)**

"What have you gotten yourself into, Tohru?" He asked, sadly smiling. The girl was nearly unconscious, but, none-the-less, Kyo gave her a light kiss on her forehead. He turning around to see Shigure and Yuki watching him, grinning slightly, as Kyo's face became tomato red.

"Damn bystanders."

* * *

Akito's fury grew. "Hatori, GET THE WENCH AND GET IN THE CAR," the man breathed, looking at the Seahorse.

Hatori did obey this command; he needed to mend the girl's wounds anyway.

"I'm sorry, Kyo. I need to take her now," he mumbled to the boy, gently lifting her out of his arms.

He carried the Cat out to the vehicle that had brought them there, and slipped himself and Tohru into the car. Akito closely followed, along with everyone else.

The God got into the car, and Hatori stole one more glance of Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure before driving off to the Main House.

* * *

**Author's Closing:**

**I think that this chapter was the longest I've ever done. Wow. That's something to say….**

**I hope it was good and interesting. I read a depressing and overly done fic, and was afraid that it would corrupt my writing too much.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**E.**


	11. Another Dark Morning

**Author's Intro:**

**I think that I finally know where this story is going. _Finally._ **

**Isn't that great? x)**

**I sometimes think that hates me. Why? Because it keeps sending me all these error messages! But then, eventually, they go away. But not after me turning into Mit-chan. Haha!**

**But it really seems pathetic…**

**This story is getting so long…!**

"**Get on with it!"

* * *

**

Tohru slowly opened her eyes.

_**This bed didn't feel like her own.**_

She looked up to the ceiling.

_**This wasn't her ceiling, either.**_

The Cat looked out of the window that was directly next to her bed. The sun was just coming up over the horizon.

_**How long had she slept?**_

She felt something on her head.

_**Bandages. **_

Tohru sat up. She tried to think back to the day before.

* * *

"_I told you! I don't need you anymore! Go away!" this time, Tohru hit the boy. She ripped through his shirt, and inflicted three deep claw wounds. Kyo hit the ground hard, and narrowed his eyes at her._

And as Tohru kept remembering, a new scene from the day before flooded into her head.

"_Don't listen to Akito! We all need you!"_

She gripped the sheets of the bed she was laying on.

"_You don't even deserve to be near the others….your filthy shamelessness is enough to make me gag,"_

"_**YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO LIVE!"**_

Her palms were sweating. The Cat had been scarred by his words. They wouldn't leave her.

Tohru looked down at her white and red bracelet that either Kyo or Hatori had place on her wrist.

"_Tohru, I'm not leaving without you. I don't care if you're going away soon. I don't care if you may hurt me. I just want…I-I want to see you again,"_

"_T-Tohru, I-I l-lo—"_

The Cat's eyes became wide.

_**Was he going to say what she thought that he was?

* * *

**_

She blushed, and attempted to get off of the bed to observe the room around her, but she found that her legs were sore. Even so, Tohru managed to stand.

She found that she appeared to be in the Main House.

She looked down. A comfortable yukata with pretty stitched flowers over a black background covered her chest to her toes. Underneath were a couple of small bandages over cuts that she didn't know that she had gotten.

"Tohru-kun, it's time for your checkup…are you awake?" a voice spoke from behind her door.

"Ah, yes! Um...come in!" she called back, as Hatori came into her room.

"You should be resting."

"I'm sorry. I feel fine, though," Tohru stated happily, right before a headache hit her.

"Just lay back down. I just want to make sure that the bandages are holding up okay. I may want to change the one on your head, though."

"O-okay."

There was a short silence.

"Hatori-san?"

"Yes?"

"Ah, um….never mind."

Hatori looked at her for a moment. There must have been so many things on her mind…

But the doctor simply finished his work, stood up, and walked out of the door, hearing her call out a "Thank you!" right before he left.

The Dragon smiled at how strong she was.

* * *

Kyo Sohma was pacing the kitchen, muttering to himself, while Shigure watched, amused at how much things were bothering him.

"You know, Kyo-kun, if you really want to see her that bad, then you should just go to the Main House and visit her," he stated, seeing what the boy's reaction would be. "Yuki will probably go. It would be a shame if _you_, of all people, were too scared to go.."

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled, and then ran up the stairs and slammed the door to his room.

"Don't you think that you're being a bit hard on him?" Yuki asked, walking into the room. "I'm not sure that Akito would even allow him in the building."

"I know. And I think he already knows that. It just bothers me when he's like this."

* * *

Kyo, instead of staying in his room, ran up to the roof to think.

He knew that he should go visit her, and he damn wished he could.

But he'd have to sneak in. And how would Tohru feel? Would she still be unconscious?

And yet, he knew he would be bothered until he went to see her.

Kyo jumped from the roof, having made a quick decision to go and visit the Cat.

He feared that if he thought about it, he would change his mind and be too afraid to go. So the boy just kept his feet moving towards his destination.

* * *

"Tohru-san…Akito-san wants to see you," a maid called, opening the door to the Cat's room just a crack. "I don't want to keep him waiting, so.." she continued, a little more impatiently that time.

"Ah, yes! I-I'm coming!" Tohru nervously yelled back, rushing out of her room and almost ramming into the elder lady. "I'm so-rry!"

'_I wonder if the maids of the Sohma Main House know about the Curse?' _Tohru wondered with idle curiosity as she followed the woman to Akito's chambers.

Tohru looked around. The building was so huge…! And, yet, as they neared Akito's room, it seemed to have a depressing shadow to it. The Cat decided that the feeling was unnerving, and she shuddered.

* * *

Yuki thought about trying to go and visit Tohru. He almost got out of the house to leave. But….all of the sudden….something changed in him. It was like his will to go see her was lost.

So he went outside, all the way to his Secret Base.

The Rat stared at the plants that were waiting to sprout. Why, all of the sudden, was he not interested in seeing Tohru?

She was the Cat, but….he thought that that wouldn't change anything.

Maybe it was part of the Curse.

But she didn't seem to hate **_him_**.

But Yuki looked back on the night before.

She had run away from him. He had hurt her.

She had changed into the True Form, it seemed, just to **_get away from him._**

He looked sadly to the strawberries, remembering how much she had loved their sweetness.

The Rat, devastated, buried his face into his hands.

* * *

**Author's Closing:**

**I'm sooo sorry Yuki Sohma fans of any kind! **

**But I was thinking about how Yuki and Kyo were enemies because of the Rat and Cat thing, so I was thinking about what the affect on Tohru and Yuki would be if Tohru was now the Cat.**

**And what will happen with Kyo and Yuki? **

**Who knows!**

**Hope ya enjoyed it.**

**E.**


	12. Your Fault

**Author's Intro:**

**Off with Chapter 11, and onto Chapter 12!

* * *

**

Tohru came to a stop, right behind the maid. She almost ran into her again.

They had reached the Head's room.

The Cat was shaking and sweating, she was so nervous. What she had seen and heard of Akito wasn't anything to be happy about.

What would he say?

"She's here, Akito-sama," the old woman croaked.

"Let her enter," stated a bored sounding voice, which had to belong to Akito. The maid practically pushed Tohru into the room, and shut the door behind her.

The Cat knew that there was no turning back.

"Come here, Tohru Honda," Akito spoke softly, reaching out his arm as if to gesture her coming. He sat on the mat that Tohru assumed he slept on; it looked to be a traditional Japanese bed.

She took one wobbly step towards him. Then the next, and then the next, until she was right in front of him, but not so close as to touch the bed.

"Sit. You don't look too well," he commanded. Tohru was too nervous to move at all. She didn't even look at Akito, for that matter. "SIT! AND LOOK AT ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!" he yelled, pulling the frightened girl down so that she landed funny on her leg, twisting it. She let out a yelp, but made sure that it was small so that the God wouldn't hear it.

She also refrained from rubbing her sore leg.

"Y-yes, Akito-san."

"That would be "-sama" to you, my precious little Monster."

"Yes, Akito-sama."

"Very good. Now, let's see that head wound of yours."

"But Hatori-san wouldn't want it unwrap--!"

_**Slap.**_

A bruise was left on Tohru's right cheek.

"Now, does it really matter what Hatori thinks right now? I just want to look at it.."

"O-of course, Akito-sama," Tohru whispered, her head down.

'_Was this how he acted to the other Juunishi?'_ she wondered, thinking of her Zodiac friends sadly as Akito roughly undid her bandages that were once neatly lain on her head, courtesy of the Dragon.

"Now, who did this to you?" he asked, inspecting her head.

"I-I don't know. I don't fully remember."

"YOU did, you pathetic little wench."

"Ah, I did?"

"Yes. So who's fault is it that you are wounded?"

"Mine, I suppose."

"YES. YOURS. It's all YOUR fault," Akito smirked, pushing her away from him. He was done looking at her scars. "You need to get used to it now, Tohru Honda. Everything that happens is the Cat's fault. Understand? Who's fault is it?"

"M-mine."

"Good."

"Akito-sama? May I ask you something?"

"Yes, whatever you like, my dear Cat."

"I-I must go to school tomorrow, and the days before graduation. Is that okay?"

"Why would I allow that? You are going to be locked up anyways."

"I would like to see my friends, Arisa Uotani-san and Saki Hanajima-san."

Akito stared at her intensely for a moment.

"Of course."

"Thank you, Akito-sama."

Tohru started to rise, but Akito grabbed her arm.

"I'm not finished with you yet."

"I'm sorry!" Tohru exclaimed, starting to sit again.

"DON'T SIT! It will only be a moment."

And, with that, Akito dug his nails into the Cat's arm, creating various slashes. Tohru shrieked in pain, but that only made him dig deeper. She became quiet, only letting out the tiniest of moans.

Finally, he let go of her arm.

"Just something to help remind you of who you really are. You may leave."

Tohru was almost to the door, clutching her arm—which was now gushing out blood—in pain.

"Oh, and one more thing."

Tohru turned to face the God.

"I am God, and I love all the animals. Including the filthy Cat. Don't forget my great generosity."

Tohru nodded, too shaken up to say anything, and left, hoping to never see the God again.

But she knew that that was idle hope.

The girl walked, staggering, all the way back to her room.

* * *

**Author's Closing:**

**I just had to add some blood in there. bLoOd. x)**

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. Another one should be out soon.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**E.**


	13. GOD

**Author's Intro:**

**Thirteen! NOT an unlucky number, in this case. **

**Oh. My. Akito. I sooo wish that I could post this on a Friday the 13th. But that would take too long. **

**Damn those calendars and their calendar-time-like ways. (haha!)**

**So here it comes; the 13th chapter!

* * *

**

Tohru rushed into her room, crying softly and clutching her arm. She ran straight onto her bed, and curled up, not caring if the sheets were stained.

She seemed to lay there for hours, but it was really only a short amount of time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyo was approaching the Main House.

* * *

After a bit, Tohru got up and went to the restroom that was temporarily hers, and loosely bandaged the wounds. She didn't look at them; she feared that if she did, she would wretch all over the place.

The Cat didn't stop much of the bleeding, but mended the gashes just enough so that they wouldn't flow all over the bed that she was now laying on, curled up into a little ball, still slightly crying. She fell into a light sleep, letting her tears be her lullaby.

* * *

Shigure sat at his desk, staring at his unfinished story. Why couldn't he complete the paragraph? It was such a pointless chapter; nothing dramatic or even useful to the plot.

Every word he typed ended up not making sense. Every thought that popped up in his brain had to do with his fear of being caught using everyone he had cared about.

The author couldn't see straight; it was all working out so well, but now this?

Was his life really worth all this?

He didn't quite know whose side he was on anymore. Not really what the point of all this was, either.

He knew that there was a destination, and when he got there, he may be glad, but the man didn't really know what was going too far to get what he promised.

But he felt that he was too far into it now to get out, no matter what his feelings were.

It was like being torn apart. The Dog wished to keep moving forward, to keep his promise, but at the same time, he was hurting everyone he even remotely cared about.

Others' feelings had never gotten to him like this before.

His thoughts were interrupted, though, when he heard Yuki come noisily into the house. It seemed as if he had been running.

"I thought that you were going to go try and see Tohru," Shigure turned in his chair to face his cousin.

"No, no I'm not," The Rat replied, not even looking at the Dog. Shigure was too shocked to say anything back.

'_Not go and see her? What?'_

Yuki just walked past the stunned author, and up to his room.

* * *

Kyo was in. Jumping the tall barrier inclosing the Sohma estate, he ran to the building that he thought that Tohru might be in.

He traveled steadily, from room, to room, to room, looking through the outside window to see what lay in them.

Finally, he came to the third to last one.

_**Bingo.**_

He saw the sleeping Tohru, all curled up on her bed. Kyo tapped on the glass. The Cat slowly woke, and turned. Kyo's face dropped.

Tohru's tear stained face made everything already worse than it was; her arm was now bandaged, as was her head. They were both messily done.

Kyo cursed Hatori. How could he let her be cared for like this? And when did she hurt her arm?

What did he expect? Did he really think that she would be a smiling, undamaged girl, ready to move on?

The former Cat cursed himself, and gestured for her to open the window.

Tohru's face lit up at seeing who it was. She smiled, though it was a bit more strained than usual.

Kyo stepped into the room, and Tohru shut the window and the shoji, so that nobody would see him.

"Kyo-kun..!" she whispered, hugging him. He grinned, and then hugged her back. "I missed you so much…"

"Me too. W-when did you wake up?" Kyo asked, sitting down at the table near her bed.

"This morning."

"And where'd you get the stuff on your arm? I don't remember that happening…"  
Tohru's face dropped.

'_Oh no. He'll kill Akito, and I'm not ready for this…!'_

But before she had a chance to answer, he continued.

"Let me see it."

"What?"

"I want to make sure you're okay. Hatori didn't do a very good job of bandaging you up…" Kyo teased, but his eyes told the Cat that he knew that the wound hadn't come from the last night's events.

He held her arm, and slowly undid the wrappings, not really wanting to see what was underneath.

"It's still bloody. We need to wash it off, Tohru. Lead me to the bathroom."

"Yes, K-kyo-kun." The two rushed to a sink, and Kyo washed the blood off. He was trying to remain calm, but in his mind, things were a tornado.

'_Akito..! You bastard! I'm going to kill you!'_

He got all the dry blood off, and there was only the clean cuts on her arm, so that he could see them clearly. And what he saw, made his heart jump, and his blood boil.

For, on Tohru Honda's arm, lay the nail-inflicted words that made out to be:

"GOD".

Kyo's hands shook. She had been branded. It was a symbol that she, the one he loved, was now the Head's.

Pure rage overtook him, as he stared down at the markings.

Tohru flinched. She, too, had seen what Akito had done.

Without warning, Kyo ran out of the room, and down the hall to the God's chambers, with Tohru trying to keep up in her loose yukata.

"Kyo-kun! No! Stop, please, Kyo-kun!" she yelled, extending her arm as if to try and grab him.

'_T-this can't be happening--! It's all my fault!'_ the words rang in her head.

"_**It's all my fault."**_

"_Whose fault is it?"_

"_M-mine, Akito-sama."_

"_Very good."_

Tohru ran faster.

"Kyo-kun, wait! Please!"

But Kyo was already to the Head's door. He didn't wait to knock, or get permission to enter. He just burst through it.

Akito was sitting on his bed, just….thinking. But his peaceful silence was interrupted by the door opening, quickly, and without warning.

The God had heard a shout, but he wasn't aware that it was more than an angry maid or a spill of a cup. But what he saw made him snarl.

Kyo Sohma.

In the Main House.

His filthy presence **_in his bed chamber._**

"What are you doing here?" Akito asked, standing.

"Shut up. I saw what you did to her…" Kyo growled, grabbing the front of the God's shirt. "You will pay for that." He lifted him up, just a tiny bit off the ground, and fear finally starting to creep into Akito's eyes.

_**He could no longer control Kyo.**_

_**Because Kyo was no longer his.**_

_**Kyo Sohma was free.**_

"I ask you again. What are you doing here?"

"I told you. Just because she's the Cat now, doesn't mean that I'm not going to act when you hurt her." Kyo lifted him higher, and prepared to punch him, right in the mouth.

"No! Kyo-kun! Stop, please!" Tohru cried, running into the room. Her yukata flowing wildly behind her. She was freely crying.

'_It's my fault this is happening! I have to stop him!'_

Akito smirked down at her, while Kyo turned his head so that he could see her.

Tohru ran up to Kyo, and hugged him from behind.

"Please don't hurt him…it's my fault…it's my fault. Please, Kyo-kun…" she whispered, clinging onto him. "Just put him down."

* * *

**Author's Closing:**

**Ack! I couldn't get this chapter to sound just right (in my view).**

**But I shall type the next one, and it shall be GRAND! **

**Or I hope it'll be….**

**Laterzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.**

**E.**


	14. Escaping Hell

**Author's Intro:**

**I hate one thing right now: Looking up movies on the internet. That's all I'm gonna say. (has anger mark on head)**

**Anywayzzzz…..**

**On with it!

* * *

**

"It's my fault, Kyo-kun. Please. It's just….it's all my fault," Tohru continued whispering, squeezing her eyes shut and grasping onto Kyo's shirt.

He turned around so he could look at her. She seemed desperate.

Kyo wanted so badly to make the God's nose bloody, but…he just couldn't say no to Tohru.

The Sohma teenager reluctantly dropped his victim.

'_But…what does she mean, it's her fault?'_

As Kyo led Tohru out of that gloomy chamber, he gave one glance back at the "God".

Akito Sohma was smirking, acting like he was king of the world.

'_That damn bastard. I'd wipe that smirk off his face...'_ Kyo glared, and then looked back at Tohru. He'd take her back home. No way she could stay here for any longer. She didn't need this hell.

But Akito wasn't about to let that happen. Kyo had been disrespectful, and he wasn't about to let that pass.

"Where are you going with her, Kyo Sohma?" the God spoke, suddenly following them. "Her wounds aren't healed yet."

"They will never heal with you around," Kyo answered angrily, still walking away.

Akito sped up to catch up the pair. He grabbed Kyo's sleeve, so that more of the boy's attention would come to him.

"But Hatori is here. She needs medical help, and all the little brats that come through that Dog's house won't help her. LEAVE….HER….HERE," Akito finished, almost two inches from Kyo's face.

"No. She'll see you later."

And with that, Kyo shrugged off the God, who was now enraged, picked up Tohru, and ran.

He wouldn't of normally run, but he did not know if anyone would try to come after him. Kyo looked back. Only a few of the maids were running after him, and he could see Akito screaming in the background.

Hatori was there, too, but Akito apparently didn't know. Kyo gave him a look that said "Get to Shigure's house now. We'll need a doctor", and Hatori gave him a subtle nod, right before disappearing again.

Kyo didn't know the Main House very well; he never liked to go there, and wasn't usually allowed inside, unless on a "special occasion", which probably meant a beating from Akito, but this time, he let his senses guide him.

And, for some reason, it worked. Kyo never knew how.

Maybe it was the gloominess of the house; it was like a light at the end of the tunnel in hell. Or maybe it was something more.

But he was outside, and that was all he cared about.

Kyo didn't stop running, but he didn't run nearly as fast as he had been.

Once he was out of sight, and near Shigure's house, he stopped to rest. He was breathless.

Tohru had closed her eyes, and appeared to be asleep.

'_After all that?'_ Kyo wondered, wide-eyed, but also amused. He remembered the night after visiting her mum's grave, and how Tohru had fallen asleep on that porch.

He set her down very gently, and then slumped down himself, but only for a minute.

Kyo could nearly see the Dog's house from there, and that thought gave him a bit of strength.

So, picking up the girl once again, he set out for home.

"Shigure! Is Hatori here yet?" Kyo yelled, dashing into the house without even taking his shoes off.

The Dog came around the corner, and was surprised at the sight that greeted him.

"You…y-you brought Tohru-kun home?"

"Can't you tell by looking?" Kyo responded, sweating. "And I told Hatori to come. He should be here soon."

Yuki, interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of Kyo's arrival.

"Kyo, you managed to get her out of there?" the Rat asked, amazed. "I would of thought that Akito would of just kept her there." Yuki realized what he had said, and clapped his hand over his mouth and gasped.

'_**W-was I just FRIENDLY to Kyo? I-is that part of the change that has been happening?'**_

Kyo was obviously thinking of something remotely similar, because he was staring at the "Prince" like he had said that he loved Akito.

Shigure looked from one teenager to the other.

'_Now this is interesting…'_ he thought, smirking in amusement.

But their ponderings were cut off by a moan from Tohru. Kyo had been holding her bridal style, and so everyone saw her open her eyes.

"Eh? W-what happened?" She immediately started talking and panicking. "Are you okay, Kyo-kun? Is Akito-sama okay? Did yo—" she was stopped, though, by realizing where she was and what position she was in.

Which made her face turn crimson.

"Ah! Ummm..u-uhh….W-what do I say?"

Kyo just chuckled and put her down, making sure that the Cat could stand.

"Hatori should be here soon to make sure that you're okay. And hey, I-I'm sorry about earlier.." Kyo looked down, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"T-that's okay, Kyo-kun."

"Oo! What happened? Was it something **_naughty_**?" Shigure teased, smiling suspiciously.

"No, you pervert Dog!" Kyo yelled at him. "Stupid."

Tohru smiled and blushed.

_**At least for now, she was home.**_

But Tohru kept Akito's words in her mind.

* * *

**Author's Closing:**

**Hehe. Tohru falls asleep too easily. She'll get kidnapped like that. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers.**

**And keep reading! The next chapter will be out soon.**

**Not-so-sayonara!**

**E.**


	15. Calm Down

**Author's Intro:**

**I have to go to a wedding tomorrow (I don't even know the people; I just have to babysit, which I hate) so I probably won't be able to get a chapter out. So I'm tryin' to do it today.**

**So here it is:

* * *

**

"Dammit! She got away!" Akito screamed at everyone present. "Why can't you stupid people be better? Why can't you be useful?"

The God was purely in a rage.

That…that wench didn't deserve to be saved.

But that led Akito to thinking a bit more.

"_It's my fault, Kyo-kun. Please. It's just….it's all my fault," Tohru continued whispering, squeezing her eyes shut and grasping onto Kyo's shirt. _

_The Sohma teenager reluctantly dropped his victim._

Akito and Shigure had known it before; she was their tranquilizer. But how much use would it come into now that the God had more control over her.

It might just come in handy. With his help, Tohru Honda could make Kyo miserable, happy, betrayed, or whatever else. He just had to be able to control what she made him feel.

She broke so easily. That would help, too.

Akito could trick her into believing things that weren't true.

After all, angels and flowers can fall and wilt.

The Head was breathing heavily; he had yelled so much. He calmed down, and then trudged back into his room, Kureno just coming around the corner to help him.

* * *

"I need to go to school tomorrow, Shigure-san. I-is that okay?" Tohru asked the Dog shyly.

"Are you sure? Your head….and arm…." Shigure spoke looking at her injuries. He noticed she was limping a bit, too.

"B-but…I probably should. I still want to graduate and see Uo-chan and Hana-chan."

"Okay, you can go. Just make sure that Haa-san says you can."

"Thank you, Shigure-san," Tohru smiled.

She was laying in her bed, waiting for the doctor to arrive. He would be there any minute.

* * *

"K-kyo…uh…." Yuki stammered, knocking slightly on his cousin's door.

"What?" Kyo grumbled back, slightly annoyed. He was lifting weights at the time.

"Uh…I was just wondering what happened at the Main House. If…if Honda-san is still okay."

"Why don't you just go and ask her? It's not like she wasn't there…"

"I dunno. I'm afraid that she won't want to talk about it."

"Well what makes you think that I will?"

"…." Yuki looked down, and then walked out the door. Kyo rolled his eyes, and kept working.

'_What's his damn problem?'

* * *

_

"Just keep your arm and head bandaged. You can go to school; I just need to put smaller cloth on your forehead. And make sure you don't walk on that leg until you have to. No getting out of bed," Hatori sternly ordered, concluding checking on Tohru. "Get well soon. You're going to need it for after graduation."

The Dragon walked out of the room, leaving Tohru alone. She sighed.

So much had happened.

The Cat thought of Akito's words, about how it was her fault.

They hit her hard, and Tohru hated to be hated and blamed.

It WAS her fault that all this happened. And she remembered what Yuki had said, too.

"_I'm sorry, Honda-san. I'm sorry for making you think about these things….but you need to realize Akito's plan. He's just using you for his own advantages."_

And he was right. She was a deceived pawn for Akito.

But now…she was his. Tohru had to follow her God.

She slowly closed her eyes, wishing that she could go back in time.

Oh, the things that she could fix if only she had known.

It was her fault, yes, but maybe she could still do something about it.

Maybe…maybe there was still time to eliminate the Curse.

Tohru smiled. She could save everyone. She could fulfill what Isuzu could not.

That gave the Cat a bit of hope.

She fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Kyo couldn't sleep. He didn't know why, but sometimes he just wouldn't shut down. So he quietly slipped into Tohru's room and sat down on the end of her bed.

For a while, he just watched her sleep. He didn't really think about much, just watched.

He had zoned out for a while, but came back into reality after hearing stirring on the bed.

"K-kyo-kun?" Tohru yawned, looking up at him.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry for waking you up."

"No, no. It's okay. I'm not very tired anymore, anyways."

The Cat didn't look tired, either. It was about 4 am, and she was used to getting up early. Just not quite that early.

"I wish so badly that I could get up….but Hatori-san…"

"Ah, screw him. C'mon, I'll help you."

"But where would I go? I can't start breakfast this early.."

"Well, where do you want to go?"

"U-up to the roof," Tohru decided, blushing slightly. "But I can't really make it there…" she sighed, looking at her leg.

Kyo paused, and then blushed like mad. He had an idea….but….

'_Gah! Stupid hormones!'_

"I-I'll just carry you…I guess…" he mumbled, looking away and blushing. Tohru smiled.

"Okay."

Kyo lifted her up, and they made their way all the way up to look at the stars, and enjoy precious time before she was taken away.

* * *

**Author's Closing:**

**Sorry this chapter didn't really help the story any. I'm just really struggling, I discovered, with writer's block. Every time that I try to think, the little distraction buggehs in my head pop up and kill my thinking pattern. **

**But I'll post when it passes.**

**Ciao!**

**E.**


	16. Warning

**Author's Intro:**

**Sigh….(tries to kill writer's block)….it's still here. But it's getting better.**

**But I still cannot organize the story. The little buggehs buzz in my head. **

**And yet, I shall give you the opportunity to enjoy the story!

* * *

**

Tohru finally made it to school, injuries and all, with a bit of help from Kyo and Yuki, of course.

"Yo! Tohru!" Uotani ran over to the brown haired girl, waving. Hanajima was following her closely behind.

"Uo-chan! Hello!" Tohru cried back, smiling happily as the "Yankee" wrapped her up in a huge hug. "I'm so sorry that we couldn't get together during the weekend."

"That's okay," Arisa grinned, stepping back. She suddenly frowned. "What happened? To your head and arm, I mean."

"Uhh…well…." Tohru started, nervous. "I-I was running to get something out of the oven before it burned, and…a-and I fell and did this," she finished, pointing to each of the wounds.

"Ah, I see. Clumsy Tohru!" she laughed, winking at her. "Let's head to class."

"Of course," Saki stated, following everyone else. She knew that something was going on with Tohru. And she sensed that Arisa did, too.

And maybe, no….no….probably, it had something to do with those strange Sohma boys.

* * *

Class went along decently smoothly. Everyone was jittery about Graduation, especially the Fan Club girls.

"Yuki-kun can finally marry me!"

"No, no, he'll definitely pick me!"

"I can see the light in his eyes!"

And so on. They didn't notice the fact that they wouldn't be able to protect him. Boo hoo for them.

* * *

After school, Hanajima stopped Yuki in the hallway, while he was still alone.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but can you tell me what has been happening with Tohru-kun? I would appreciate it…." She trailed off, looking right into the Rat's eyes.

"Uh…uh…I-I don't know exactly what you mean. She did fall, but do you think that something different has taken place?"

"Yes. I sense so."

"…uh…"

"PRESIDENT!"

"I-I'm sorry, Hanajima-san. I need to go now…" Yuki breathed, smiling nervously, right before taking off to join the rest of the Student Council.

"Of course….of course…."

* * *

Kyo was practicing in the dojo. He was sweating fiercely, and couldn't take all of his anger out on just the equipment he was flinging punches and kicks at.

One day, he sweared that he would kill Akito Sohma. One day….

A call interrupted the Sohma's thoughts. It was Haru.

"I heard that Akito wants to see you," the Ox mumbled, looking around the vast room. "He seemed kinda pissed."

"Yeah, I know," Kyo angrily drawled. "You can tell him to go and f—"

"He thought you'd say that. Kyo, Honda-san would be in danger if you didn't go. And she will be if you say anything stupid," he added, plainly and calmly.

Kyo sighed, controlling her annoyance.

"Fine."

'_This can't be good,'_ both the Cow and the former Cat were thinking.

* * *

"Kyo Sohma, do you have any idea why you are here?"

"No. If I did, I'd probably be running, or coming in here with a gun."

Akito got a sour look on his face at that comment.

"Shut up, filth."

Kyo knew what Haru had said.

"_And she will be if you say anything stupid."_

He thought it was freakin' annoying, but true. So he kept his mouth shut. The "God" was probably already decently pissed.

"I wanted to personally give you a warning. Your first and last. Be thankful of my generosity," Akito paused, sneering at the boy. "I don't want you anywhere near my Estate. Or, for that matter, near that Dog's house. Or the Cat."

"What?" Kyo yelled, taking a step forward. The Head put his hand up to stop the advance.

"Or you will regret it."

The orange headed boy kept glaring. Akito sighed.

"Do it for **_Tohru-san's_** sake," he finished, glancing over at the whip by his bed. "You hopefully aren't stupid enough to still not know what I'm talking about."

"Y-yes, Akito-san," Kyo choked out, holding back tears.

"And don't talk to her. I'll know. Or find out soon enough."

He got up, and walked over to Kyo. Touching his cheek, he swung his hand back and motioned as if to slap him, but stopped at the last millisecond.

The boy only barely flinched.

"I'll see you later, then?"

He barely nodded, and then walked out, putting his face into his hands, leaving Akito smiling. Kyo kept walking, not really looking to where he was headed.

'_What will I do?'

* * *

_

**Author's Closing:**

**Poor, poor Kyo. So sad. It's like a Soap Opera!**

**Aren't I such a cruel authoress? Terribly cruel. Posting soon.**

**E.**


	17. Blushing Goodbye

**Author's Intro: **

**I always love getting new reviewers. And hearing from older ones. Thanks, guys! **

**Like they say in Monty Python:**

"**And now for something completely different!"

* * *

**

Kyo sprinted through the streets. He didn't know where he was going, or what he was doing, but the cold wind against his face felt refreshing, and made his tears fly by. He could of sworn that a few of them froze on his face.

He would have to get all his belongings sometime. He could never head back to the Dog's house in broad daylight, though. "Orangey" made plans for that night.

* * *

"S-shouldn't Kyo-kun be home by now?" Tohru asked worriedly as she set up the table table for dinner.

Yuki just mumbled a small "Dunno." , but Shigure looked a bit concerned, too.

"Don't worry, Tohru-kun. He just….he just probably stayed at Kazuma-san's house for dinner…or something like that. I'm sure he'll be home soon."

* * *

But Kyo did not come home. Tohru stayed past midnight waiting, before she finally rested on the couch. Everyone else in the household had already long gone to bed.

'_I hope he is okay….please, Mom, help him be okay…'_ Tohru cried quietly. Salty tears kept slipping down her cheeks as she thought of all the things that could of happened to him. Most of then involved Akito. She had experienced his cruelness.

Still crying, the Cat slowly slipped into a deep but worried sleep.

* * *

Kyo reached Shigure's house, and climbed to his window. He swiftly opened it and stepped in; he never kept the window locked like Yuki did.

Grabbing some belongings and stuffing them into a small bag, the teen looked around his room once more. Opening a drawer, he found a small picture of Tohru. He didn't remember when it was taken, or how it got into his room, but he was thankful for it, and neatly placed it into his backpack.

He had one more stop to make. Kyo had to see his love once more. Stepping into the pink room, he peeked at the bed.

_**Empty.**_

He stood, stunned and wide-eyed. Had she gone on a search for him? He hoped not. Who knows who the klutz could run into that late at night: nearly two o' clock in the morning. Sick with concern, he moved on.

Kyo snuck out of that room, and went downstairs, taking each step like a bomb could go off.

He would need to go through the living room to get to the kitchen. How else would he survive without food? So, quickly and as quietly as possible, he tip-toed into the social area.

What he saw made him sigh and sag his shoulders with relief. There was Tohru, sleeping peacefully on the couch. Or it appeared so. When he got closer, her brow was furrowed in obvious worry.

'_For me!'_ Kyo thought and partly hoped. _'She was worried for ME! That's why she's sleeping out here anyways…stupid me…'_

He knelt on his knee, dropping the pack, and took one more good look at Tohru Honda. What would she feel, waking up and discovering Kyo still missing? He frowned at the thought. The girl was always so considerate of others.

He hoped she wouldn't get sick with worry, like other times when she had gotten a red mark or been afraid for somebody.

He smiled gently, and pushed back her hair with his hand. So soft was her skin….

Kyo leaned forward, surprised at his actions. He almost stopped, before catching himself.

'_**This will be the last time you can come near her and see her without restraint. Akito said I had to be out tonight.'**_

So, without thinking again, he continued leaning forward….his lips were so close to hers……

"Kyo-kun?" A voice whispered. A male voice. Coming from behind him. The orange headed boy slowly turned around, annoyed beyond anything ever before.

"What?" he hissed, narrowing his eyes at the intruder. Shigure.

"You're back now? Shouldn't you get to bed? And…and why is your backpack laying there….stuffed full…..you're not planning on eloping with Tohru-kun, are you?"

"Of course not, you perverted freak."

"Then what are you doing? This has something to do with Akito…and you not being home today, doesn't it?"

"No freakin' duh."

"Is Akito making you….leave?"

"Shut up, Stupid Dog."

"But you're free. You don't have to follow his orders now!"

"But she isn't free," Kyo sadly explained. "If I don't leave, then what do you think that he will do to her?"

"I see."

"Just….just don't tell anyone."

"I won't," Shigure promised, being unusually solemn.

Kyo just nodded back, walking over to the cabinets and swiping a bit of food and a few packets of ingredients.

"If you will leave, now," he muttered to the older man. He still hadn't quite finished with Tohru; he wanted to speak with her, even in her sleep.

Shigure didn't act perverted for once. He just smiled and left, only whispering "lovebirds" after him, which was too quiet for Kyo to hear.

He knew what it was like to leave someone that you cared about.

The boy turned back to the Cat.

His kiss lay forgotten, never delivered to her.

"_Tohru…"_ he whispered softly into her ear. _"I'm sorry that I have to go. You know that stupid Akito…it's for your safety, okay?"_

Kyo was on the edge of breaking into sobs.

"_I will be back for you. Just don't worry about me. I am safe now, as are you. Keep walking around with that klutzy, idiotic expression on your face."_

He blushed, about to say his last three words to her.

"_I-I love yo-ou, Tohru."_

And, with that one sentence hanging in the air, Kyo Sohma picked up his bag, gave the house one more look, and slipped out of the door of Shigure's house forever.

He let one more tear slip down and hit the ground quietly before walking away, through the woods, towards his unknown destiny.

Because Kyo knew that when the time was right, **_he would get revenge._**

That thought kept his feet moving down the wooded path, just as it started to rain.

* * *

Tohru woke up suddenly. It was showering lightly outside, the droplets of rain tapping against the windows, as if to plead their entry.

She wiped her eyes, which were now sleep crusted, and thought about the dream she experienced.

There hadn't really been much of an image, just words being formed and spoken by a familiar voice. It—no, he—had told her that he would be back. He talked of comforting things, and sounded like he was ready to cry.

Tohru closed her eyes at this thought.

He had….he had told her that he loved her. Those were his last words.

The Cat blushed sadly and sat up.

'_Is Kyo-kun back yet?'_

She jumped up, and rushed upstairs towards his room. Turning the door knob, she peeked inside hopefully. Her small heart was racing.

_**No Kyo.**_

She slumped to her knees, starting to sob bitterly. He was still gone…gone…..

But, for some reason, she recalled another line that the voice had stated to her in her dream.

"_I will be back for you. Just don't worry about me. I am safe now, as are you.'_

Tohru was comforted, surprisingly, by those words.

'_But it was just a dream,'_ she reminded herself. _'That silly sentence shouldn't affect me!'_ But, for another unknown reason, the Cat knew that the sleeping vision was more than a tale, or something made up. It was something more.

She quietly went back down the stairs, and to the kitchen. Fixing herself something before trying to fall asleep again would be nice.

Opening one of the cupboards, Tohru gasped. Most of the ingredients were gone!

Somehow she knew that they hadn't just walked out on their own. Deep inside of her, she knew that Kyo had been there.

The brown haired girl ran upstairs, and took out a piece of paper from her desk. Whipping out a pen, she wrote down every last word that she could think of from her dream. And, adding her own note at the bottom, added:

"—**Kyo Sohma"**

Smiling, she tucked it into the back of the frame of her mother's picture.

"I'm trusting you to take good care of this, okay, Mom?" she whispered, staring at her mum's smiling face for a minute. She wasn't so hungry anymore.

Climbing back into her bed, Tohru Honda fell asleep without pausing. It was a deep, utterly undisturbed sleep, even though it only lasted a few hours.

* * *

Kyo yawned and stretched. He now admired the hobos out there. Sleeping on the hard ground in the woods was brutal. He now had a sore back and neck to prove it.

Making sure that nobody was around, he slipped into his uniform. Grabbing his backpack, the orange head walked all the way to school, making sure to use different routes than Tohru and Yuki would.

He would use the showers at the school to freshen up, and maybe wash clothes later on. Who cared if he wasn't allowed? It was only for…..four more days.

No talking to Tohru or Yuki, either. He could speak with the Yankee and the Psychic, but Kyo didn't think that he would really want to. So he pretended they were off limits, too.

* * *

Slowly trudging onto the campus, Kyo looked around him. So many people….so carefree and happy, knowing that they would be free soon. So would he, but not in his heart.

He would be constantly guilty of the fact that the most innocent girl had met would be imprisoned for her life.

But he eventually going to change that. But he would wait. Wait for the right time, the right place. So, pushing that line of thought out of his mind, "Orangey" kept walking, all the way to the showers and washers. He took care of everything quickly and quietly, and then came out and headed to class, not caring that he was just a bit late.

Walking into the classroom, he frowned at the stairs from everyone, especially his family, Tohru, and her friends.

He kept his eyes from reaching them as he walked to his seat, which was, fortunately, in the very back of the classroom.

* * *

The hours ticked by slowly. At lunch, he ate as much as possible, and then stuff some for that night into his backpack, receiving a few weird stares. He simply shrugged them off.

Kyo had to admit; he was a bit lonely. From a distance, the boy had been watching the people that were once involved with him go about their lives.

He focused in on Tohru: her expression, her movements, and any other clues that might lead to signs of what she was feeling then.

The Cat seemed a bit worried; there was a troubled look on her face. Everyone in their gang seemed to be paying extra attention to her. It seemed that now Yuki, Saki, and Arisa knew about his mysterious absence from the house.

It seemed that Haru and Momiji didn't know yet, though. It was probably better then.

* * *

Finally, near the end of the lunch period, Tohru walked up to Kyo. For him, there was nowhere to run.

"K-kyo-kun, where have you been? I've really been worried," she spoke softly, sitting down beside him. The teen just turned his head away from her a little bit. Just a slight and subtle movement, but the girl seemed to notice.

"I want you to come back, Kyo-kun. Please, speak to me."

No answer was said. He tried his hardest to keep from reacting. He kept his face completely still.

"Akito-sama did something, didn't he?"

Kyo was surprised.

'_Akito-sama? Why hadn't I noticed before? But…such a respectful name for that bastard.'_

But he still didn't turn.

For once, Tohru didn't have anything to say. She didn't know what to say to comfort him. So much sadness had built inside of herself…like a huge rock crushing her. She could only act, not speak. And act she did.

The Cat was aware that everyone was watching: Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Yuki-kun, Hatsuharu-san, Momiji-kun, and the few people that sat around them, she felt nervous. But she still acted.

In one swift move, Tohru grabbed the edges of Kyo's face. His eyes were wide. A millisecond later, she pressed her face against his, connecting their lips.

Everyone watching was completely surprised at her bold and sudden action, but, somewhere in them, no matter how deep, was happy. They had each had witnessed something very precious.

In that moment, all Kyo could think of was how nice it was. He had wished for that act for a long time. But at the same time, dread seeped into his brain. Akito would not like this. Would he really find out? The boy had no doubt of it. Somehow, someway, the Head would know. He was kinda scary that way.

And what about everyone watching? Beyond just plain embarrassment, would the information fall into the wrong hands? He hoped not, and slowly closed his eyes.

Kyo could hear the hallelujah chorus.

Tohru slowly and gently pulled away, opening her eyes and blushing like crazy. Kyo had done exactly the same.

She quickly got up from the spot that she was sitting at and walked away, even past her friends. An embarrassed, messy grin was plastered on her face, and every person who saw it wondered what could possibly have happened.

Not caring what in Hell or Heaven had influenced Tohru to do that, Kyo stood up, also. He didn't walk after her, though. He turned around and walked the opposite way, a goofy grin and huge blush spreading on his face. Kyo couldn't easily repress it.

'_This is a combination of the best and worst day of my life!'

* * *

_

**Author's Closing:**

**EEEEKKK! I was like "Eeewww….fluff, fluff" and all squeaky with delight at the same time while writing this chapter. **

**_IMPORTANT:_ I may losing a computer for a while; this laptop has to go away on Wednesday, and my other computer is still all virusy. Getting better, but still. Wish me luck.**

**Laterzz!**

**E.**


	18. Trap of Lies

**Author's Intro:**

**I must explain that Kyo can go to school, but cannot purposely interact with his family/Tohru.**

**It's kinda weird. Ah, well. Sorry, readers, for the possibly confusing crap.**

**Getting on with it now.

* * *

**

'_Why did I do that?'_ Tohru wondered, a blush still on her face. _'Maybe he didn't like it…I hope not…oh! Should I apologize? Why wouldn't he talk to me? But…I don't regret k-kissing him…ack! What should I do?'_

The Cat's brain was swarming with all sorts of insecurities and unanswered questions. She had enjoyed that moment, but would he hate her now? It had been in front of everyone….

And the Fan Club was bound to find out….

Tohru came to a sudden halt. The Fan Club members—or some of them—really liked Kyo-kun, too! They would definitely have something to say to her….

After a while, the girl headed back to class. That time, she was the last one there, though not late. Her head down, she quietly settled into her seat.

* * *

Kyo watched her walk in. He had no regrets for that moment, and he really wanted to talk to her. But….

A picture of Akito came into the boy's head. He was holding that same whip as the one that he had showed Kyo. Tohru was on the ground, bloody, just like she had been in his dream.

**(A/N: In Volume 16, I think.)**

He shuddered, and hoped that Akito would understand and not punish her. How could Akito be always watching? Kyo didn't know. But he didn't doubt it either. He sometimes acted ignorant, but it always seemed like he had every idea of what was going on.

And the orange haired teen didn't doubt that he knew about the kiss.

* * *

Tohru didn't know what to expect, coming home that day. Arisa and Saki had talked to her more about her cuts, but the Cat knew that if they knew for sure that Akito was the culprit, she would get into trouble. Unless Hana-chan zapped him with her poison waves…

Tohru quickly got rid of that idea. It was terrible and cruel.

Kyo also watched her walk home by herself. Yuki probably had something to do with the Council, and Kyo, of course, wasn't there.

**(A/N: Kyo's kinda like a stalker now, isn't he? Haha! I would probably be the same way if I couldn't talk to someone I loved...)**

Where would he stay? Shishou's was an option, but that would be obvious. Tohru would probably find out easily, too.

But….just for now….it was a good place. Kyo couldn't keep sleeping on the streets. He would want to inherit the dojo anyways. He changed routes and made the journey to his "dad's" house.

* * *

"Shishou! Are you here?" Kyo called as he stepped into the building, slipping off his shoes.

"Ah! Kyo," Shishou smiled, coming around the corner. "You look a bit anxious."

"I-I need a favor."

"Of course. But….can this wait a bit? I'm sorry…I just have some things I really need to take care of. Why not meet me at my house later?"

"Yeah. See you then," Kyo grinned. He hoped that everything would work out okay. He truly hoped….

* * *

"Tohru-kun," Shigure called, walking over to the girl. "Akito-san wants to see you again."

The Cat nodded. She should of expected this. Akito would of found out about her and Kyo, but she was too stupid to realize that.

* * *

She shook as Hatori drove her to the Main House. It didn't look so inviting anymore. The huge Estate looked like a torture chamber, and the gloomy aura that seemed to hang over it didn't help much.

"I am here, Akito-sama," Tohru whispered, her head down. She stood outside of the God's door, waiting for his permission to enter. It came.

"You may come in, my little Monster."

The Cat gulped once, mustered up all the courage in her, and opened the barrier that kept her safe.

* * *

"We have to support Tohru-kun!" Kagura yelled, all the rest of the Juunishi around her.

"Yes!" they all responded throwing a fist into the air, except for Hatori, Haru, Hiro, and Rin. They just whispered a "yes".

"We should have a going away party, and then we can sneak letters to her later," Momiji winked at everybody, smiling.

"But…but Onee-chan will still be with Akito-san, right? Won't he hurt her?"

Everybody paused, and looked down. They could help the girl, but it seemed that they could not muster up enough courage to be so bold to protest Akito.

"I'm sorry, Kisa-chan," Momiji apologized softly. "I wish we could."

The Tiger bowed her head. She, too, knew that she would not have the courage to protect her more than everyone else.

They continued speaking, but not as enthusiastically.

* * *

"Do you know why Kyo would not speak to you?"

"No, I do not, Akito-sama," Tohru answered the God, sitting in front of him, her hands folded delicately in her lap.

"Then I will tell you."

The Cat gained more interest in the conversation. She was in the lie that Akito would tell a truthful answer. He noticed this, and carried on smiling inside.

"It is because he hates you."

"I don't understand, Akito-sama."

'_I-I'm not sure what he means. Kyo-kun…he was so kind to me…until he came back from Kazuma-san's that one afternoon…but I don't see why he would hate me.'_

"What's not to understand? He simply hates you. You are so ignorant, it's disgusting."

"But what did I do?"

"**_You are the Cat._** A simple reminder of your presence is disgusting. He may have been the Cat, but now he is not. He wants a normal life now. The poor boy even came to me, saying these things. He does not want to have to deal with you anymore," Akito finished, caressing her cheek with his hand, catching her tears with his fingers.

Tohru was caught in his trap of lies.

"And it is your fault that you have this curse. See how everything goes back to the Cat?" the God commented, making a thin cut in her cheek. It went from the side of her face to her cheek. A tiny bit of blood seeped through the skin, and slowly dripped down her face.

Tohru nodded, her head buzzing.

'_I-I thought that he accepted me. He understood me. H-he even…maybe…loved me,' _Tohru cried, feeling lonely and betrayed. She didn't really need love, but acceptance was a thing that she craved now.

And, to her knowledge, it was not there.

"But, my dear Monster, I accept your ugliness. I love you, because you are mine. Come back tomorrow, if you want," Akito finished, offering vain "love". "And I don't want you to get hurt. So don't force your one-sided love on him. I only mean best for you, wench."

Tohru nodded weakly, and barely heard when the Head dismissed her. She just ran out of the room, and back to the Secret Base. Yuki was working there, but he didn't really pay much attention to her, like he normally would. She kept running.

* * *

Kyo opened Kazuma's door, preparing to tell him everything that was happening.

* * *

**Author's Closing:**

**Akito keeps messing up things for poor Tohru and Kyo. Ah, the bittersweet scent of Juunishi love….**

**See ya next chapter!**

**E.**


	19. End to Freedom

**Author's Intro:**

**Kazuma's personality is so, so hard to nail. He's so calm and….I dunno. It's just hard to describe. But I'll do my best.

* * *

**

"I see. I'm so sorry, Kyo," Kazuma looked down, holding his "son's" shoulder. Kyo had his head in his hands.

"I don't what to lose her."

"We know, Kyo. Like you said, it's just waiting for the right time. Think about what you can do. You can't just go in there and take her. It won't be that simple. Just think about it. I won't tell anyone you're here."

"Thanks, Shishou," Kyo whispered, smiling.

"Good. I'll go make some food for us."

"No! Don't! Shishou! Agh! You're burning everything!" Kyo yelled, grabbing water. His instructor laughed. Some things would not change.

* * *

Tohru ran inside. Tears flew behind her, leaving a trail. Shigure could only imagine what had happened. She didn't even stop to remove her muddy shoes. He barely grimaced at the footprints, though. At that moment, they didn't really concern him.

But he didn't leave his spot in the kitchen, either. It would be better to just watch everything unfold, he decided.

The Dog just might be able to learn more that way.

* * *

"That can't be true, Mom. I won't believe it. It can't be true, it can't be true," Tohru cried, looking at Kyoko's smiling face behind glass. "But…but Akito said…and I can't deny that it would make sense. But he seemed to like me so much just a few nights ago. I…I don't know what would cause him to…."

The Cat didn't want to think about it. She just stuffed her face into her pillow and sobbed until she slept.

Nothing really mattered anymore. He hated her, and that was all that she was concerned with.

* * *

Tohru went to school the next day. Kyo, of course, was there. She seemed dead, even to her friends. Uotani and Hanajima wouldn't stop trying to cheer her up.

"It has something to do with orange-top, doesn't it?" Arisa angrily whispered during class. Tohru nodded slightly, and Saki became quiet for a moment and concentrated.

In the seat behind her, the one where Kyo sat, everyone in the classroom heard a yell. Kyo fell out of his chair, clutching his head. Hanajima slowly turned around and glared at him, while everybody else in the classroom (except for Tohru) laughed.

"I didn't do anything, you damn psychic!" Kyo growled, looking straight into her dark eyes. She responded by sending another shock to him, making the boy squeeze his eyes shut in pain.

He muttered incoherently the rest of the class.

* * *

The two girls agreed to walk Tohru home that afternoon. As they all arrived at the Dog's property, the Cat hugged the girls tightly.

"I love you, Uo-chan and Hana-chan," she whispered, enjoying their presence once more. "I'll see ya later, Tohru," Arisa smiled, winking at the girl. Saki waved goodbye, smiling joyfully. Tohru could always make her grin.

* * *

The Cat trotted up the stairs, and briskly walked into her room. She grabbed a large purse, and stuffed some pictures (including the ones of her mum, her friends, and the Sohma family) and other special belongings in it.

She was almost finished, when she came to the last picture on the shelf. Kyo's picture. Her hand paused, still in the air. Would it come, or would in stay?

"_**You are the Cat.** He doesn't want to have to deal with you anymore."_

Akito's words stung Tohru like bees, and ripped her apart like daggers. She let out her trapped emotions on the picture, knocking it in one quick swipe to the ground. The glass broke, damaging the photo a bit.

She clutched her bag, beginning to cry bitter tears. But she quickly swallowed them when she heard a yell from downstairs.

"Are you okay, Tohru-kun? I heard glass breaking.." Shigure called.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you," Tohru called back, attempting to put fake cheer into her voice.

"Okay."

She finished up, zipping the bag shut and taking one last look at her room. She would leave for the Main House.

The Cat remembered all the things that had taken place in her room. All the memories that had been created there.

She looked to the roof. Kyo had once put a hole there. It was the first time she had met him.

And Yuki used to help her study there.

Hana-chan and Uo-chan had been there, at that sleepover. Tohru sighed, and left, closing the door.

She walked carefully down the stairs, and informed Shigure that she would go to Saki's house. He smiled, patted her head, and encouraged her to have fun.

"I will."

* * *

The Cat thought about her decision over and over. She still had three more days left. But it didn't matter anymore.

"Akito-sama, I've come," Tohru called into his room.

"Yes, yes. Come in."

She opened the door, making her decision final.

"I've come early. I'm staying," Tohru breathed, closing her eyes. The God smiled.

"I knew that you would realize what is best for you. Scum like you can only be accepted by your God. If your mother were alive, she wouldn't of accepted you," Akito sneered, pulling Tohru to him. He made her sit down, and then cradled her in his arms. "Let me show you to your room, my precious Monster."

* * *

Leading the girl down a dark hallway, he looked back at her.

Tohru was scared, he knew that. Her legs were shaking, and her eyes confirmed his belief.

They stopped at the very last door. Akito opened it, letting her slip inside first. He walked in right behind her, and closed the door. Tohru set down her bag and shoes, and turned around again, waiting for whatever her God had to say.

He picked up a whip, a few small hooks gleaming on the end. It had been waiting for him by her door.

"Welcome to your new home, wench."

Tohru squeezed her eyes shut, gasping at every slash.

* * *

After about thirty minutes, the air in the "cage" became still. The Cat lay on the floor, curling up in pain. Skin was stripped off of her back, and blood surrounded her. The whip sat on the floor beside of her.

Tohru's shirt was also piled beside her; it had been ripped so much that eventually nothing was left to hold it on.

Akito left the room, screaming down the hall as he walked.

"HATORI! Put her in some proper clothes. A yukata would do. And only use two bandages. I won't have any more wasted on the filth in that room," he muttered, passing the Dragon.

Two bandages wouldn't even begin to cover the numerous wounds that covered Tohru's back and sides.

* * *

**Author's Closing:**

**A whip with hooks on the end….now THAT would hurt.**

**But there's still more! And Tohru can't be left hopeless, can she?**

**Laterzzz.**

**E.**


	20. Picture Fate

**Author's Intro:**

**Well, now I have to use crappy software. We had to wipe our computer, so I don't have Microsoft stuff for right now. And it takes about five minutes for each web page to load.**

**But hopefully stuff will get better soon...**

**So it may be a bit before I post this chapter.**

**But on with it!

* * *

**

Tohru passed out after the shock wore off. Hatori came in to the room on Akito's commands, and gasped. He had never seen her so hurt.

Picking her up, the doctor carried her over to the other side of the room that contained a small bath. He turned on the faucet, but the contents were green and germy looking.

The God appeared in the doorway.

"Don't take her out of this room. If you want, and care enough, you can go and break your pathetic back getting a tub of water in here, but just don't take her out."

"She's blacked out. It doesn't matter, Akito," Hatori stated, walking passed him.

"I told you not to take her out of there, Hatori!" the Head yelled, grabbing the Dragon's sleeve.

"For once, I don't care. I won't let you do this to her. It's not her fault that this is the Cat's punishment."

Akito stopped, and glared at him. His blood boiled.

'_How dare he defy his God?'_

"GET BACK HERE! YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH HER! SHE IS FILTH THAT DOESN'T DESERVE CARE!" Akito screamed, slashing at the Seahorse. The tall man turned.

'_Why am I doing this for her?'_ He had never stood up to Akito like this. It was all so sudden...

But he just kept walking to his office. He would be able to properly treat her there.

The God seemed to explode with rage. He had never been denied power like this; his anger didn't know what to do with itself. He just collapsed, throwing a fit.

"HATORI! COME BACK HERE!" he kept on screaming. The doctor, several times, almost turned around. It was like a wire had kept him from disobeying his God, and now he had finally, somehow, broken it. But it still tugged at him emotionally and mentally to pull away from his old patterns.

"No...I can't abandon her now..." Hatori whispered, more to himself than Akito, and walked into his office, closing and locking the door behind him.

Akito lay in front of the doctor's office door, deciding what he would do. He had finished screaming, but he was still in a rage. It was just quiet now.

'_It's all HER fault!'_ his mind cried over and over. _'She is taking away my precious Juunishi! I will make her pay. She does not deserve generosity and courtesy.'_ In Akito's mind, at that moment, the Cat became less than she already was. She was like a germ on his skin, and not something that was amusing to break.

He stood up, and quickly walked back to his room.

* * *

Hatori cleaned up Tohru's gashes and wounds, and then wrapped up most of her torso.

'_Well, I didn't use any bandages this way,'_ he thought, remembering Akito's commands.

He then slipped her into a yukata, one with simple designs on it.

Then setting the Cat down on a mat back in her "cage", he looked around. She had a small bundle by the bed, and by the looks of it, hadn't been able to unpack it yet.

'_I might as well,' _he thought, opening the satchel.

First, there was a picture of her mother. Or he assumed that she was her mother. The woman had red hair, similar to Kyo's, and she looked so happy. He vaguely wondered what had happened to her, exactly. She didn't look very much like her daughter...

The Dragon set her picture down and moved on to the next one. It was a small picture of a very young Tohru, her mom, and a man. He seemed...simple. Like the color white.

The doctor assumed that the man in the picture was Tohru's father. He looked to be a lot like her.

He carefully placed that frame next to the other one, and then reached into the bag.

This one was of Tohru's two friends. He had been to her school, and he knew kind of what they looked like. They were both smiling, and the taller, blonde girl was holding up a "V" sign with her left hand. She was wearing what looked to be a coat that you would wear when in a gang. She also had a mask that was used for when you were sick. But he doubted that was the reason that she wore it.

The other girl in the picture looked "gothic". She had raven black eyes and hair to match her fancy, laced outfit. She was also wearing a cape. The small figure next to her, that he hadn't even noticed until then, looked to be a male duplicate of her. The Seahorse thought that it was safe to assume that this young boy was her brother.

And, of course, Tohru was smiling joyfully in the middle. She looked to be one or two years younger, and her hair was a bit shorter, but she still had the same innocent look on her face. She was wearing a pink dress, complete with bows on the sides and in her hair.

Hatori sighed, setting that one down as well. She would probably never see these girls (and the boy) again. And he, of all people, knew what it was like to lose somebody special.

There was only one left. He lifted it out, with shaking hands. It was the entire Juunishi (not including Kyo), and he thought that he could see a bit of Akito's head in the back. And, of course, Tohru in there too.

'_When was this taken?'_ he wondered, seeing his solemn self in between Shigure and Ayame. _'Ah, well.'_

As he picked up the picture to move it, a small slip of paper fell out of the frame. It was a tiny picture of Kyo.

Hatori smiled. He knew that she wouldn't of forgotten him. The doctor set the small picture of the former Cat up with the others.

He looked deeper into the bag. There was only a yellow ribbon, Zodiac ornaments, and a worn out hat left.

The doctor knew that he recognized the hat from somewhere...

But he ignored that thought, and set the items out as well. Then, standing up, he took one more look at the girl. She would be waking up to her harsh reality soon. He sympathized her for that.

The Dragon finally trudged out of the dark room, and slowly closed the door behind him.

* * *

Tohru woke up about an hour later. She tried to sit up, but moaned in pain and lay back down. Looking under the yukata, the Cat discovered that her wounds had been treated. She shuddered, remembering the experience.

Akito had not just whipped her, but had tortured her emotionally and mentally, too. Squeezing her eyes shut, Tohru attempted again to sit up. She, with pain involved, managed to accomplish it.

That's when she discovered what lay at the foot of her bed. Someone had been there; everything that was once in her bag was now on display. Tohru doubted it was Akito. Hatori, maybe...? She didn't know.

When the Cat looked at it, her eyes immediately where drawn to the picture of Kyo. She held back tears that desperately wanted to flow out of her sockets.

No matter how much Tohru wanted to, she couldn't let go of Kyo Sohma. She was heartbroken. Why did he do this to her?

Tohru grabbed the picture, holding it to her heart. She didn't know why, but she couldn't let go of it.

The Cat clutched her stomach and let the tears fall. She didn't even notice that someone had entered the room, and was watching her.

Akito stood in the doorway. He would of liked (and expected) the girl to jump with surprise or shiver in fear, but what he saw was different.

She was crying her pathetic eyes out over a picture of that orange headed filth. So he had taken away something precious to her. But that wasn't enough. Even in her confinement, she was still affecting his "followers". He had wanted to make them suffer by locking her up, but had only made them stronger, it seemed.

"Cat," he breathed, causing Tohru to look up at him, her eyes puffy and red. "What is that in your hand?"

The God saw her clutch the picture tighter, as if she feared that he would never give it back to her. She was right.

He reached forward, and forced the small photo out of her hands. Taking one more look at it, Akito ripped it in half, while Tohru could only watch. He then dropped the pieces, letting them flutter to the ground.

"He doesn't matter any more," Akito growled angrily. "Kyo Sohma doesn't love you."

The Cat looked up at him with wide eyes.

"But I can't forget him, Akito-sama. He may hate me, and it may hurt, but I still love him. He does matte–" The girl was interrupted; the God had kicked her square in the face, causing her nose to break and bleed heavily. She yelped in agony. The God was beginning to get angered.

"Why do you think that he matters? You'll never see that bitch anymore! You won't see any of these people any more!" he yelled, walking over to all the pictures lined up against the wall. He made a kick at the first one–the one of the Juunishi–and sent it flying into the opposite wall.

"YOU DON'T NEED THEM!" he screamed, as Tohru clutched her nose, crying "No!" at his action.

"That sounds like a command," Akito frowned, turning back to the girl. "You know that you don't give your God commands." And with that, he struck her again with his foot, but this time in her stomach, right on one of the gashes that Hatori had tended. She grasped her stomach, and he continued booting her belongings everywhere. They all broke, damaging and scratching the pictures. Tohru could only watch in horror and cry.

"I'm all you have left now, wench," he whispered, grabbing her face. "Appreciate it."

He got up and left the room, simply leaving it in ruins.

* * *

Tohru didn't come home after her "sleepover" at her friend's house.

Soon, Shigure discovered that she was not anywhere he could think of.

He could only assume that she was at one other place: The Main House. So the Dog called Hatori.

"Haa-san, is Tohru at the Main House with you?" he cried on the phone. Hatori paused a moment before answering.

"She isn't with me, but she is in **_that room._** The girl came here early for some reason. I didn't find out until this afternoon."

"Oh, no...what has he done?"

"Just one beating so far. But it looked to be pretty bad. I'm planning on checking on her in a bit."

"O-okay."

"So I will talk to you later, Shigure?"

"Yeah. And Haa-san?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

Shigure hung up the phone, and immediately started dialing Aaya. He picked up.

"Gure-saaaan! We have the plans for giving Tohru our final goodbyes. You sho–"

"Aaya, listen."

The Snake was surprised at the tone of the author's voice.

"What is it, Gure-san?"

"I don't know what happened to her, but Tohru has gone to the Main House early. It sounds like she's staying."

"What? What...what happene–" Ayame paused. "Call Kazuma's house. Kyo will probably be there. That hopeless boy."

Shigure started to dial Shishou's number. This was going to be hard. He already knew it.

* * *

**Author's Closing:**

**Augh! It feels so pointless!**

**Ah, well. I worked a while on this, and I'm not gonna not post it now.**

**You better enjoy. (Haha!)**

**E.**


	21. Restricted Attention

1**Author's Intro:**

**I got a bunch of "Poor Tohru!" notes from one of my reviewers. Actually, a lot of reviewers. Either that, or they basically said "It's so sad!". Yes, yes. It's supposed to be sad. "Angst", people! But don't worry, it's not the end yet!**

**Now, for Chapter 21:

* * *

**

Momiji Sohma thought about what he should do. He needed to help, but how?

An idea suddenly struck him, making the boy light up.

Momiji, at that very moment, decided to head over to Kazuma's house. To talk to Kyo.

* * *

"Yes, yes. I will tell Kyo," Kazuma whispered on the phone to Shigure. "Of course. I'll tell him that also. Thank you. Goodbye."

The Dog heard the phone go dead. At least he didn't have to talk to Kyo. The poor boy would of exploded.

"Uh...Kyo?" Shishou yelled.

"Yeah, Shishou?" Kyo called, walking into the room.

"There's something I need to tell you..."

By the look on his face and the tone of his voice, Kyo could tell that what the man had to tell him wasn't good news.

"W-what is it?"

"Well...I don't know how to tell you this...but...Tohru-kun, it seems, went to the Main House early. And she hasn't come back. Shigure said that it seemed that something had happened involving maybe you or one of her friends, and she just packed up and left. Didn't really say goodbye at all."

"WHAT?" Kyo yelled, his red eyes becoming wide. "Why would she just do that? I don't know what could of happened..."

And then he stopped, midsentence.

"She had been summoned to the Main House a couple of times this week," Kyo continued, looking off into space. "D-do you suppose that Akito told her something? He made me stay away from her and everyone else...Shishou, do you think that he made her believe a lie somehow?"

Kazuma looked back a Kyo, pausing. He had to do something for the boy. He loved him like a son.

"There's only one way to find out."

They were interrupted, though, by a knock on the door. The pair looked at each other, and then Kazuma whispered, "I'll get it."

He slowly opened the door. What he saw in front of him was surprising. It was Momiji.

"C-come in."

Sitting at the table, Momiji talked to Kyo.

"I'm going to visit Tohru. I don't care what it takes to get in. I don't think that it's safe for you to go, but I can deliver a message to her for you. Please, Kyo."

The orange haired boy paused for a minute. He wasn't supposed to be associating with the Rabbit, but this was such an opportunity. He would break the rules once more for her.

"Okay. Let me write her a letter. Just give it to her. Don't read it yet. And before you give it to her, tell her that I really, really miss her," Kyo sighed, writing on a piece of paper.

Handing it to the Rabbit, Kyo wished him luck. Momiji nodded, and quietly left.

* * *

About an hour later, Momiji lay on his bed, his violin next to him. He missed Tohru. How could he get to her? Would he really be able to give the note to her? The Rabbit was afraid…but he knew that he had to do something.

He remembered Kyo's words. He had sounded so lonely, so desperate. That gave Momiji motivation to go on.

Climbing out of bed, he looked up to the stars.

'_I need to go and see her. For everyone's sake.'_

The Rabbit ran through the bushes and trees, spotting the room where Akito slept. She had to be somewhere near there. But there was only one way to be sure. Har'i had to know.

* * *

"It's late. Shigure, this better not be you," Hatori muttered, hearing somebody knocking on his door. He had been in his office, working on a few things, but had fallen asleep.

"Har'i," Momiji whispered, walking into the room. "I need to go see Tohru."

"What? Why?"

"Just tell me where she is."

The Rabbit of the Juunishi was being more determined and serious than usual. This was something that Hatori could not ignore.

"Fine. But if Akito finds out…" he warned Momiji, trailing off.

"I know. But I need to see her."

The Dragon led Momiji through the hallways, until he came to a dark, mostly empty one. It had a dark, gloomy feeling to it. The Rabbit shivered.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Hatori asked once more before he revealed the room that Tohru was in. Momiji nodded firmly. "Okay."

The doctor led him to the end of a hall. He slowly turned a key, opening it, revealing a lightless room.

"I'll come and get you in about twenty minutes," Hatori sighed, starting to shut the door.

"Har'i?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you just let Tohru go?" Momiji asked, puzzled. That's what he would do.

"Because Tohru-kun might not want it. She made a promise, and wants to keep it. Also, it would not be happy."

"I have a feeling that someday Tohru will break the curse. Or help to break it," Momiji whispered. "I hope that the feeling is true."

And with that, the door to Tohru's room was closed, Momiji inside.

The usually energetic Rabbit was now quiet. He knew that he could not be loud around Tohru, especially here.

Looking around, Momiji Sohma noticed how small the room was. But beyond that, he noticed the pictures and their frames scattered about, as well as a yellow ribbon and a small hat. They all looked ruined.

Then the boy realized that there was a mat against the wall, which had something—no, someone—on it.

And that someone could only be…

_**Tohru.**_

Momiji quietly slipped over to the "bed", and sat down next to it. Tohru looked different than she had before she came here.

'_She looks hurt and burdened.'_

Her broken nose, the dirty yukata, and her bandaged torso were things that he picked out right away. And he knew who had done all of this.

But he also knew that she couldn't blame Akito.

"Tohru…" Momiji whispered, gently touching her shoulder. "Tohru…it's Momiji…"

The girl slowly opened her eyes.

"M-momiji-kun..? Is that…really y-you?" she breathed, rubbing her eyes. "B-but it's so late…and you—you! You shouldn't be here!"

She sat up suddenly, but clutched her stomach painfully, and lay back down.

"I asked Har'i to lead me here," Momiji explained, stroking her hair. "Everyone misses you. Especially Kyo."

"What?" Tohru turned towards him. "But…he…h-he hates me."

Momiji paused.

"What are talking about, Tohru?"

"That's why he wasn't talking to me."

"Who told you this?"

"Akito."

"He was lying. Kyo really misses you. He had me give you this note." Momiji reached into his pocket, and pulled out the piece of paper. He gave it to Tohru.

"H-he gave me a n-note?" Tohru asked, blushing a bit.

"Yep!"

"O-okay…"

She opened it, and started to read:

_**Tohru—**_

_**I'm going to come and see you soon. I'll find away around that bastard, Akito. And most everything he tells you is a lie. You said something about everything being your fault.**_

**_Well, it's not. And I'm not just saying that. Don't listen to him._**

_**And I'm sorry about everything that's been happening. But I want to know why you left. **_

_**Give Momiji back a letter to send to me.**_

_**I'll talk to you more then, okay?**_

_**--Kyo**_

Tohru stared. And stared. She had believed Akito all that time…..and ended up hurting people.

She had left too soon.

And yet, the Cat could not blame any of it on Akito. She still blamed herself. And expressed that blaming.

"It's all my fault….it's all my fault….." Tohru paced around her room, making Momiji dizzy.

"Tohru's talkin' crazy!" he cried, bewildered.

"Momiji-kun, when is Kyo coming here?"

"I think he said tomorrow."

"But he can't come here. Akito-sama will catch him! Oh, no…it's still all my fault…" she continued. "And it's my fault that I left. And that I believed that he hated me."

"Momiji!" a voice rang out, and a hand slammed open the door. The Cat and Rabbit both jumped in utter fear of the visitor being Akito.

It was Hatori.

But the usually calm and collected doctor looked frantic.

"You have to leave, and NOW!" The Dragon yelled at Momiji. "He's coming!"

"Bye, Tohru!" The blonde haired boy called to Tohru, before the door slammed shut again.

'_Oh no! I didn't get to write back to Kyo-kun!' _she thought, panicking. But the thought was interrupted; there were new footsteps outside of her door.

Tohru leaped for her mat, and lay on it, eyes closed, waiting for Akito to enter. But he never did.

The footfalls eventually just faded away.

* * *

**Author's Closing:**

**How's this? **

**Sorry I haven't updated….we've been really busy. In fact, I'm cramming this in and posting it about ten minutes before I have to leave.**

**Laterzzz.**

**E.**

**REVIEW!**


	22. Pitch Black

**(Chapter 22)**

**Author's Intro:**

_**IMPORTANT:** _**My great, great aunt is in critical condition right now, so I'm headin' off to some more states to see 'er. I'll be gone from this coming Thursday (July 7th, I think. Maybe) through Monday. So don't think that I've given up on you guys!**

**Now for Chapter 22:**

**(A/N: _WARNING_: This chapter will contain lots of spoilers in Volumes 14-19.)

* * *

**

Kyo paced his room, believing that if he did it anymore, he would make a hole in the ground.

'_I'm going to go to the Main House again…' _he thought nervously. _'But I can't keep doing this. _

'_Tohru means so much to me, but I can't just go in there and get only her out. She wanted to break the Curse, and this may be her chance._

'_What things make up the Curse?'

* * *

_

In Tohru's room, she was thinking of the same thing.

'_What things make up the Curse?'_

The Juunishi Curse is such a mysterious thing….it had a twisted bonding beyond a human's comprehension.

Tohru thought of Kureno, who was, all of the sudden, freed from the Curse. That happiness mixed with sadness that he felt….and how Akito had begged the teen to stay with him.

And, though Kureno was free of all burdens, he could not say no to the child.

'_**That….that must be the Curse.'**_

She also thought of what Shigure had said that day to Rin.

"_It is slowly going away……soon the Curse will be gone…_

"_All of the Zodiacs have come together…_

"_If you asked others if they looked down on Kyo…"_

There was so many things that barely held their hearts together. But that was breaking.

**What would be the final straw? The final action that led everything to the breaking point?**

Could Tohru make that step?

The Cat slumped down onto her bed.

'_But…but what would Akito feel?'_

She knew that the God was desperate to keep everyone together. That is his love, his duty, no matter what Ren said.

Her love for Akira might be true to her, but this was something different. It was the bondage of Juunishi.

And she might not be able to break that.

* * *

Shigure stared at the entrance to the Main House. He was to give Akito his greetings today, but for some reason, he didn't want to at all. The Dog kept thinking of the subtle changes that were happening. Dare he mention them, once again, to Akito?

Hatori had blamed him for being cruel to their God, and he was completely right.

But now….now there was someone else that would pay for his cruelty.

Tohru Honda was under Akito's control, and was probably already terribly wounded. He stopped.

When did the Dog ever care about others? When were they ever a priority before himself?

'_Never…'_ he answered, scratching his head in amusement. _'Looks like I'm changing, too. Just like everyone else._

'_But that won't stop me just yet. The End is near, the End is near.'_

And with that, the author walked all the way to the God's room, but wasn't granted permission to enter. Nobody was there.

* * *

Tohru had fallen asleep. It had been awhile, it seemed, since she had been able to relax like this. Her wounds didn't seem to hurt as much, but maybe it was just because of everything that had been on her mind. But the Cat decided that for a bit, even if it was only a few minutes, that she would forget about everything and settle down.

The last thing that she needed was a fever from stress while she was imprisoned.

But the deep slumber was interrupted by a swing of her door. Akito had decided to visit once again. He seemed much calmer than usual. This made Tohru nervous.

The God carried a container with him, though it seemed as if he was trying to hide it.

"Akito-sama, um….."

"Yes?"

"Did you bring anything with you?" Tohru asked, and then gasped. "I-I'm sorry for my rudeness! Ah! P-plea—"

But he cut her off.

"I did bring something with me."

Akito pulled out a jar of paint. It was pitch-black, like the starless night sky. Opening the can, the God began to make strokes of the dark color along the Cat's wall.

"Why am I doing this?" Akito asked, more imitating what she must be thinking than asking the question to himself. "Your heart is nowpitch-black. Mine was long ago. I did this to my own room once. Your precious Rat was there, too.

"You, Tohru Honda, are truly worthless and alone, now. Where are your friends? Where is your Kyo?

"He hates you, remember? Now all you have is black. And a little birdie once told me that your mother wanted you to be like your father. You strived to be like that, which is where you got your speech mannerisms. How touching.

"But would she of "loved" you if you had not done these things? I don't think so. And I wouldn't call that love."

Tohru shook with sadness and rage. She knew the truth now. Kyo did NOT hate her. The feeling rose through her stomach and into her throat.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Tohru yelled. She was immediately surprised at her actions. And afraid of what Akito would do.

'_But……for some reason…' _Tohru concluded, _'I needed to do this. I needed to stop living in a lie.'_

"And why do you say that?" Akito growled, taking a step closer to the girl.

"…." Tohru couldn't think of anything to say. There WAS no way that she would know, if you believed that she had no visitors.

Akito stood staring at her. He thought about what she had said.

Either, she just knew in her heart, or someone had told her.

'_And it should be the latter. She is too easy to break for her to make an outburst like that..'_

"**Who was here to talk to you, wench?"**

Tohru looked back up at him with wide eyes.

"TELL ME!"

* * *

This time, there was no window to enter. There were great consequences ahead. It was a serious matter.

Kyo silently slipped into _that_ building. He streamed down the halls, avoiding anyone who happened to be around.

It was so dark….and a gloomy aura seemed to cover this entire hallway. Kyo turned to this one.

* * *

**Author's Closing:**

**And another chapter out! Whoop!**

**I've started to read the manga series "Death Note". It's really interesting for those of you who like possibly confusing details and mystery. They've even recently (June 17th) released a movie, "Death Note", based on the series in Japan. I have the movie poster. (Hee-hee)**

**Laterzzz for now.**

**E.**


	23. Killing Loneliness

**(Chapter 23)**

**Author's Intro:**

**Sigh, dear, dear, sigh….I don't have anything to say!

* * *

**

Kyo tip-toed down the dark hallway. He thought, for a second, that he could hear voices, but he just assumed that they were in his imagination.

But the voices became louder as he walked slowly down the hall. No, they had to be real. If only he could identify them…..

* * *

"N-no one was h-here, Ak-kito-sama…" Tohru whispered, her back against the wall.

"LIES! Or did you just ASSUME that he didn't hate you, after believing it for so long?" he yelled fiercely, coming closer still.

"Y-yes…I just…I-I thought-t that—" she was interrupted, though, by Akito's hand, which had left a red mark on her cheek.

"And do you really think that I would believe something like that?"

Tohru looked up at Akito. What would she say? The Cat would end up hurting someone if she didn't say exactly the right thing….

"It was m-my fault, Akito-sama…don't punish them….give me the punishment…" Tohru cried, hoping that her answer would pass.

The God stared at her, thinking deeply.

"Fine. Tell me who came, though…" he whispered, hoping to easily get an answer.

"I-I cannot t-tell you that, A-akito-sama…" Tohru said, her voice shaking as she watched the Head's rage grow.

"DON'T I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW?" he yelled, hitting her. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I WILL DROP THIS? NOBODY BUT ME IS SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE!"

He hit her a few more times, drawing blood.

* * *

And Kyo heard all of this; he had reached the outside of the door. And hearing what was going on—the hitting continued—made his blood boil.

* * *

"A-akito-sama….please….pl-lease stop-p…" Tohru cried, loudly enough for Kyo to hear her.

And in all this chaos, all this violence and blood, something came to Tohru. She was remembering her thoughts and ponderings.

'_**The Curse is the bond. It does not matter whether or not you turn into an animal, only whether or not you can feel free.'**_

That is what she had concluded, although turning into an animal gave you a burden, too.

The Cat knew that she needed to become independent of Akito, but it was easier said than done.

The beating continued, both of them—the prey and the predator—unaware that Kyo was listening to them.

* * *

He had held back from entering for some unknown reason, but rage overtook him. Bursting into the room, Kyo grabbed Akito by the throat. He pushed the God into one of the wet, black painted walls, leaving stains on his robes.

"You bastard..." Kyo growled, looking straight into the now-scared eyes of Akito. "You filthy, lying bastard."

Tohru finally sat up, flinching at the pain.

'_**Kyo-kun….!'**_

To see Akito being overcome was, for once, a bit of a relief to Tohru. Kyo looked as if to be as enraged as possible, and was aiming to punch Akito; the goal to knock him out.

He succeeded, and let the God slump to the floor. One victory for himself.

Kyo had ignored what the Head was trying to push into his head.

Turning around, he ran towards Tohru. Finally, seeing her again….it was wonderful. Tohru had managed to sit up, and had her arms wide open to embrace him. That was fulfilled a second later; Tohru had her head in his chest, and her arms around him.

She had subconsciously been craving human interaction (not abuse, which was what Akito gave her) all this time.

Kyo had missed her with a passion. Every single thing about her.

But they both knew that there was still more to do.

And yet, at that moment, they could just sit there, peacefully enjoying each other's presence.

No words needed to be said then.

Not until Akito started to wake up again.

* * *

**Author's Closing:**

**EEK! SHORT CHAPTER! Ah, well. Deal with it, people!**

**This may be the last chapter out before I head to Oklahoma, so don't think I've died.**

**(Oklahoma, where the wind comes sweeping down the plains…..) (Haha!)**

**Laterzz.**

**E.**


	24. Not for Long

**Author's Intro:**

**I was originally gonna play a prank on everyone, and make up a crappy ending:**

"I love you, Tohru."

"I love you too, Kyo-kun."

And, as they kissed, the Curse suddenly broke and everyone was happy and Akito became nice and married a pretty young girl. And then we all found out that Akito Sohma, is, in fact, a female. All persons present wretched all over the place. Especially Shigure, who was cheated on AGAIN.

Tohru and Kyo lived happily every after. And everyone else died a most painful death. Except for Mogeta. And Ren, who became Supreme Ruler of the Universe. But Kyo and Tohru were still happy. Mogeta protected them.

The End.

**But I couldn't make it work so that you couldn't see the beginning of the real chapter. Ah, well. A good prank idea wasted...**

**Enjoy the chappie!**

**

* * *

**

Akito had started to stir after a long moment of silence, and that was when Kyo broke the peace.

"We should go now, Tohru," Kyo whispered, picking her up. Tohru nodded, looking back at the God.

She knew that this was only a temporary escape. What would the Cat do next? What would Akito do? The affect of Kyo's actions would not be good in the long run.

But Kyo wouldn't allow himself to think about that just then. He could not turn back now.

Running, once again, out of the Main House, he carried Tohru to Kazuma's house. Not bothering to stop for anyone or anything, Kyo brought her into his bedroom.

"W-we should call Hatori…" he muttered, not really knowing what to say. Tohru smiled as he put her down, and she went to sit at his desk.

"O-okay, Kyo-kun. But…..are we going back to Shigure-san's house?"

Kyo paused. Graduation was already over. What was everyone else doing? What would he do?

"Yeah. I don't know for how long, though."

Tohru nodded. It was all kind of awkward. Their conversation…..what she would do…..

"I'll go and call Hatori, then…." Kyo finished, starting to turn and walk out of the room.

"Kyo-kun."

Kyo stopped and looked back at the girl. Tohru, wobbling with each move, stood up, and walked so that she was standing in front of him.

The Cat, once again, wrapped her small arms around Kyo, and he did the same. She spoke.

"T-thank you, Kyo-kun. I-I don't know what will happen next, and…I-I'm scared, but thank you," Tohru said softly, letting her emotions out. Kyo just listened to her, like she had done many times with him. And he understood what she was feeling.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to let Akito hurt you. I promise," Kyo whispered into her ear, meaning what he said. Kyo hoped desperately that he could keep it. Tohru nodded, looking up at him. "Now I'm going to go and call Hatori."

"O-okay, Kyo-kun."

* * *

Hatori arrived very late. 

"Akito-san has been throwing fits all night. I couldn't come earlier," he explained, sitting at the kotatsu. "You have brought her away from him, Kyo, but your actions will lead to consequences. Probably for her."

"I-I know," Kyo whispered. Tohru was in her bed; Hatori had fixed her up, and told her to rest. "But….I don't know. I didn't really think about it…..but I want to protect her," he continued, spilling emotions to the doctor. He didn't know why he was doing it, but he couldn't stop. "I….I want to be prepared for whatever comes."

Hatori just listened, thinking of Kana. Akito would likely have some "punishment" planned in store for both of the teens….

* * *

Kyo and Tohru made their way to Shigure's house the next day. The sight of the two teens, especially the Cat, was a huge surprise to everyone. Turns out, Ayame had also been visiting at the house. 

"Tohru-kun? Is that really you? AH! The flower has returned! You can make wonderful meals for us all again!" Shigure and Ayame both yelled with glee, hugging the poor girl.

Yuki was also in shock about her return. He seemed to be over the whole "Cat" thing, though he still didn't like Kyo too much. I suppose that hate over many years would not completely vanish because of one incident.

"Honda-san, Akito-san let you go?" the Rat asked, walking down the stairs.

"Uh….er…not really," she responded, smiling nervously. After everything was explained, (including the fact that Hatori already knew their situation; Ayame had put his cell phone away, disappointed) Shigure, like the Dragon, thought of the consequences of Kyo's actions.

It was hard to say whether or not what he had done was the right thing to do, but it couldn't be undone now.

* * *

Every Juunishi member found out about Tohru's reappearance, and Momiji and Kisa even organized a party that was to happen the next week. Those who weren't oblivious to the possible penalties of the events were thinking, "If this lasts until next week.". Few had true faith that it would.

* * *

Arisa and Saki also wondered what had happened, and what had made Tohru miss Graduation. (The Cat DID graduate successfully, by the way) 

Tohru was forced to lie, once again, to her friends; she simply said that she had been sick and in the hospital, isolated. They didn't really think that her story was true, that there was something more to it, but what could her friends do? The Cat would tell them her secret when she was ready. Uotani and Hanajima visited Tohru as much as they could, spending time with her and hanging out.

Tohru treasured every moment.

* * *

Yuki was concerned for Tohru; he wanted to know what Akito had done, exactly. After all, the Rat had been greatly tortured, mentally, emotionally, and physically by the God. He found out what had taken place, or some of it, and did his best at comforting Tohru. She greatly appreciated it.

* * *

But, out of all those people, it was Kyo who was around her the most. They cared for each other, and often sat on the roof. Kyo was, of course, bombarded by Shigure's perverted comments, but none the less, they enjoyed the days.

* * *

Akito was not enjoying anything at that time. More sick and angry than usual, the God gave everyone a hard time. Not only had had lost his source of entertainment, but she had gotten away AGAIN. And this time, that orange headed filth had helped her. 

But what would he do?

The Head of the Sohma Family could not just erase HER memories; Tohru Honda was the Cat now. But….there was now the other outsider that knew of the Curse. Kyo Sohma. He was part of the family, but still. It wasn't like he _should_ know.

And how else would be better for Akito to torture that wench? She didn't deserve to be seeing her little friends, influencing them, and walking around freely. The Cat deserved a chain around its neck and a whisper and whip attacking in darkness.

That was exactly what Akito planned to accomplish. He thought and schemed in his room.

Happiness would not stay in the hearts of the Juunishi for long.

* * *

**Author's Closing:**

**Ah, another chapter out! I'm sorry you had to wait….**

**Ace (my bandmate) and I have taken to learning Icelandic. After all, Iceland IS the location where LazyTown is filmed. Who could pass that up? **

**We've actually been doing well on it. We have a list of 1600 words right before our eyes, and we both know what they mean and how to pronounce them.**

**I also got the LazyTown Soundtrack from Ace for my b-day. Thanks!**

**I've made a new website for me, personally, (the HC one is still in use) so I'll be posting the URL on my profile soon. Once I actually fix it up.**

**I almost broke my toe today trying to learn Stephanie's "Bing Bang" dance. (haha!)**

**It's bruised up pretty bad. Me n' Ace's feet collided while we were trying to do one of those spiffeh kicks. Ah, well. **

**Laterzz!**

**E.**


	25. Only Temporary

**Author's Intro:**

**Earlier, I didn't have anything to say, but now I must say that, thanks to Ace, I've discovered a new band that I am shocked that I like. Four out of the five in the band are siblings. Their name is Eisley. Pretty awesome art designs, too. Ace hates 'em, and gave me the CD. Thanks, Ace!

* * *

**

"Tohru's back! Tohru's back!" Momiji yelled, running toward the Cat. He enveloped her in a hug, but this time she didn't transform. The Rabbit was followed by the rest of the Juunishi, who seemed more or less excited.

It was the next week, and the day that everyone would see Tohru again. Momiji called it a party, but Tohru insisted that it was too much to do that. A large part of the Zodiac was surprised that Akito had not done anything in that time, but they still were cautious. The Sohma God could do anything at anytime.

But, just then, they would spend time enjoying themselves.

The Cat was able to talk to everyone (except for Kureno, who wasn't there). Tohru had cooked food for all, and everything went well.

* * *

After a while, things started settling down. Shigure had stopped trying to spike drinks, Ayame had FINALLY stopped hanging onto Yuki, Shigure, and Hatori, and Ritsu had stopped (kind of, anyways) screaming out apologies. And that says a whole lot.

The party was now just sitting and talking, when Kisa innocently asked, "What will happen to Onee-chan?".

This caused everybody present to pause what they were doing. A question that had been in most everyone's mind. That's what it was.

Despite all having a different opinion, everyone looked directly at Tohru, and then at Kyo. They both didn't know what to say, but Tohru was the first to speak.

"I-I don't know what I will do now. I suppose…..I shall just live day by day. I do not know what Akito-sama has in mind, but I am sure that this is not the end. So, for now, I will live happily as long as fate wishes, and do what I must when the time comes.

"And I will also take the punishment for running away when it comes, too," Tohru decided, her eyes softly closed in thought. "T-thank you all for worrying about me, but I will be okay, no matter what happens."

"But….but it was my fault that she escaped…." Kyo whispered, just loud enough for others to hear him. It was Shigure's turn to speak then.

"Well, Kyo-kun, then you should do something about that, shouldn't you?" he half-smirked, looking down upon the teen. Kyo was silent, but in his heart he reminded himself of his vow to protect her.

* * *

Back at the Main House, Akito was pacing around his room.

'_**It is time.**_

'_I can't let that wench and that stupid boy live happy now. I don't care anymore! She's always interfering! Getting in the way of me and my precious Juunishi!'_ he screamed inside his head, slipping on a yukata. _'Tomorrow! Tomorrow everything will change!'_

Concluding his thought, Akito slipped back into a calm state, staring out his window at the night sky.

* * *

Everyone at the even left late, leaving Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru to clean up. Of course, Shigure bailed, ("I better go write!"), and Yuki ended up working in a different room than Kyo and Tohru. So they were alone. Kyo knew what he had to say, and took a deep breath.

"Tohru, it isn't your fault that you escaped. It was mine," he spoke, scrubbing the floors, letting out his guilt. "I won't let you take the punishment for that. I don't know how much of a choice you have, but I will do everything I can to avoid that happening to you."

The Cat looked up. She didn't know whether to be guilty or happy or what, but she didn't have to respond.

"I promise," Kyo finished, looking into her eyes. "I'll finish this up, okay? Tomorrow, you should go with Uotani and Hanajima. Go shopping or whatever it is girls like to do," he muttered, scowling with embarrassment. Tohru smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

* * *

"-Yawn-….Ah! Tohru-kun! What are we having for breakfast!" Shigure called out, stretching as he walked lazily into the kitchen. But he wasn't greeted by Tohru's voice.

"Don't call me Tohru."

The Dog looked up in shock. Kyo was standing in front of the stove, making his own breakfast.

"She went out with her friends for the day, and probably the night. I told her to."

"So who will make my meals?" Shigure whined, looking into the fridge.

"You! Or get take-out!" Kyo yelled back, sitting down at the table with his meal. Shigure sighed, and left the room.

* * *

"Hatori! Let's go!" Akito yelled, putting on a jacket. "We need to pay Tohru and Kyo a visit."

The doctor reluctantly got in the car. He knew that nothing good would come out of this.

* * *

Yuki heard someone at the door a bit later. He vaguely wondered who was there as he wandered over to the door.

"A…A-akito-san!" Yuki cried in shock as he opened the door. Hatori was standing next to him.

"Yes? Now, will you let me in?"

The Rat tensed. Would he? What business did the God have here?

"What are you doing here?" Yuki asked, nervous at what Akito's reaction would be. The Head, seemed to become annoyed, but he still answered the question.

"I've come to see Tohru and Kyo."

"Honda-san is not here right now."

"Oh, well. I can wait for her. Now let me in," Akito demanded once again, taking a step towards the boy. Yuki had no other choice.

"Of course, Akito-san, Hatori," Yuki breathed, allowing the pair to walk inside. "I'll get you some tea. But Honda-san may not be here until tomorrow."

"Well, call her back!" Akito growled, turning around to look at the Rat.

"But….I can't just do that."

"Then I will." Akito walked towards the phone, and place one hand on it. "Tell me at what number I can reach her."

Yuki was forced to give him Saki's cell phone number; Tohru had left it with him just in case. The God quickly dialled it.

"I'd like to speak to Tohru," Akito muttered into the device, and was soon connected to the Cat. "Hello, wench," he sneered, getting a gasp from the girl. "If you want to see Kyo before he leaves, then you'd better come over here quick. That is, if he matters that much to you."

Tohru stood in the street, shocked, while Arisa and Saki asked her what had happened.

"Y-yes, A-akito-sama. I'll be there in a minute," Tohru sighed, and hung up the phone. She had not let either one of her friends hear her response to the God.

"I-I have to go back to Shigure-san's house now, Uo-chan and Hana-chan. I'm sorry. Something up. I'll tell you later."

"What? That stupid author better not have called you to make you go back there and do his chores…" Arisa growled, while Hanajima just looked at Tohru with care and concern.

"Please, Tohru-kun….do whatever you need to now. I sense that you have something that you need to take care of."

The Cat nodded, and then ran back to the Dog's house with a final wave and smile at her friends.

* * *

Tohru quickly hurried over to Shigure's house; she didn't know what he was going to do with Kyo, and whatever it was, she wanted to prevent it from happening.

As she neared the entrance, she saw that Yuki was waiting outside for her.

"Yuki-kun….w-what's going on?" The Cat asked, breathless from the run.

"A-akito, he wants something….he came earlier and asked for both of you, but I don't know what is going on yet…but he won't let me inside."

"T-thank you," Tohru bowed, and rushed to the door, which only opened for her. After walking into the next room, the Cat discovered that only Akito was the only one there.

"So I see you have arrived. Kyo is still on the roof, I think. I need you to go and bring him here," Akito commanded, pointing in the direction of the roof.

"B-but….what are you going to do to him?" Tohru had mustered up all of her courage to ask this question.

"Wench, I guess that I will tell you."

The Cat waited for the rest of his answer.

"I've thought only of what I will do to you, but I've realized that this event is not going to be solved by only punishing you. That….monster of a boy will always come back. You really thought that you could have someone who loved you? I gave you a chance for him, I separated you two, but no. You were not content with it. Who has put you in this position, now?"

"M-me," Tohru answered, sounding like a broken record. "I-I did."

"So it will be your fault when I must erase his memories."

Tohru looked up.

"P-Please….pl-lease don't….Akito-sama….p-please…" she cried, dropping to her knees.

"No. You've left me no choice. Now go and get him. Hatori, come here!"

The Dragon came obediently, his face downcast. What now?

* * *

The Cat ran outside, and quickly climbed on the roof of Shigure's house, tears staining her small face.

"K-kyo-kun…" she whispered as the boy turned to her.

"Tohru? What happened?" he asked, surprised. "What's up?" She climbed on the roof, and sat next to him, crying into her knees.

"A-akito-sama…" she mumbled, looking up at him. "Wants to see you. H-he wants…to erase your memories. Of me. Of the Curse."

Kyo, silent, wrapped her up into a hug, letting his action comfort her.

He knew that eventually Akito would do something like this. There was nothing to do now, but to face it.

"If it's to protect you, I'll do it," Kyo finally decided. "We'll meet again. You have to help me remember then." He smiled down at Tohru, who looked surprised. "I'm not giving you up just yet. Think of it as temporary." Kyo paused once more, and then finally muttered, "But Akito is still a damn bastard."

Tohru smiled, enjoying his rough attitude for a moment, and then snapping back into reality.

"A-a-are you sure?" The Cat asked. "But…but….I don't want you to go…" she whispered, feeling selfish.

"Don't worry."

Then, letting go of Kyo, Tohru quietly beckoned him to come down from the roof. They walked down, releasing the other's hand, into the room which Akito and Hatori sat in.

* * *

**Author's Closing:**

**I could of made this chapter longer, but I thought I'd torture you all and save it. (Hehe…)**

**Wow….I have, like, ANTI-writer's block. I couldn't stop. This chapter turned out to be a decent size. **

**Laterzzz.**

**E.**


	26. Strained

**Author's Intro:**

**I dunno how this chapter is gonna go….hope it's okay…..**

**Here goes nothin'!

* * *

**

As soon as Kyo and Tohru stepped into that room, chaos erupted. Akito ran up to Tohru, and grabbed her hair painfully, screaming at Hatori.

"Get the boy! Get the boy!" he yelled, motioning for the doctor to erase his memories. Hatori had already grabbed Kyo, but paused for a moment and looked over at Tohru. Through her pain and struggling, he could see her desperate eyes, begging him not to do what Akito commanded.

But he did. Placing a hand over Kyo's eyes, he prepared to erase his memories…

"Wait!"

Akito turned to look. It was Kyo's voice that had said that.

"What?" the God snarled, losing his patience.

"If…if you erase my memories, promise to me that Tohru will not go back into confinement."

At that moment, Hatori found a bit of courage himself, and quietly stated, "I agree."

Akito had no real choice after about five minutes of screaming at the doctor and Kyo.

"Fine," he mumbled, his voice raw from the fit. "But that won't really do anything, you know. She'll still suffer. Hatori, erase his memories of Tohru, and the Curse. He can go and stay with his Kazuma, as long as he doesn't know about the Curse."

Hatori nodded, and set to wiping the boy's memories. Tohru whimpered until Akito hissed, "Shut up, wench" in her ear.

The doctor took more time than usual doing his task. He sure as hell didn't tell Akito this, but he was leaving little traces of everything in Kyo's mind. Next time the boy saw Tohru, he would have flashbacks. The Dragon didn't tell Tohru about this, either. It broke his heart not to; the pain and sadness in her face was terrible.

But he figured that it would work out, one way or another. The way Kyo acted around Tohru…..

Finally, Kyo collapsed on the ground, and the Cat let out a sob. Akito had let go of her, and motioned for Hatori to follow him out of the door. Right before leaving, she and the Dragon exchanged looks. Tohru's was one of pure confusion and anger.

'_Why…why would Hatori-san do this? Now I've lost Kyo-kun…forever,'_ she thought, crawling over to him. The Cat buried her face into his chest, and cried for a long time.

* * *

During this time, Yuki and Shigure had walked past her, coming inside, each regretting that they couldn't have done more; Akito had locked them out.

Shigure had glanced at her sad figure, laying on the ground with him, whispered to Yuki ("Just leave her alone for now"), and moved on to his office, but the Rat had stayed a few minutes longer. As much as he had disliked the orange haired boy in the past years, he couldn't help but feel a bit sad too. Not much, but he _was_ still human. He also felt terrible seeing Tohru crying into Kyo's shirt, mourning the event. She was so broken…..she had loved him, though he still didn't really want to admit it. The look in his eyes...it was love.

* * *

After that night, Tohru had been able to stay at Shigure's house; Akito kept his promise, and let her free. But she might as well have been gone. Her cheerfulness still remained, but it had a bit of a strain to it. Others, including Kisa, Momiji, and Kagura had come, trying to comfort her, (Kagura tried to comfort herself, too) but Tohru still wasn't really happy.

One day, Hatori decided to visit. Upon arriving, Tohru asked him a simple question while serving tea:

"Why did you do it, Hatori-san?"

He knew exactly what she was talking about; Kyo's memory wipe.

"Because….because he wanted it. He wanted to protect you. But…you two will meet again. I promise that eventually, you will meet again," he assured her, not quite sure himself. The Cat just nodded, looking down. She wanted to believe him…but she wasn't so positive.

"I'm going out for a bit. Is that okay, Shigure-san?" Tohru asked, looking toward the author.

"Of course, Tohru-kun. Have fun, okay?" he answered, smiling at her. He received a grin back. She decided to go into a "forest" that was at a nearby park.

* * *

Kyo had woken up the next morning at Shishou's house, greeted by his master. Training continued, and everything seemed normal enough.

But…as the days went on…Kyo began to feel empty. It was like something was stolen from him. It was right there in his mind, but he couldn't quite reach it.

The boy had finally questioned Kazuma about this, but his teacher had just smiled and told him to take a break that day.

Kyo had chosen to go out and walk around.

Walking into some woods nearby, Kyo spent his time thinking and exploring. Deciding to take a run, he threw his head up to the sky. But only until he felt something—or someone—run into him.

-------

"**_Oof!"_** Tohru hadn't really been paying attention to where she was walking. Looking up, she gasped.

'_K-kyo-kun!'_

"I-I'm sorry!" she cried, bowing deeply.

"Watch where you're going," Kyo muttered, glaring at the Cat. But…he felt like he had known her. Maybe somewhere….maybe a dream, or a dream of a dream….

"_I've always loved the Cat of the Zodiac!"_

"_Ah…um…eh? What d-do I say?"_

"_Kyo-kun? Where have you been? I've really been worried…"_

'_Where are these damn thoughts coming from? They're like…like a memory,' _Kyo thought, seeing that girl who had run into him's face saying these things.

Snapping out of those thoughts, he kept running.

'_Probably just being stupid…anyways, wasn't she one of Yuki's damn fan club girls…?'_

But, after that, he couldn't quite take that girl out of his mind.

* * *

**Author's Closing:**

**Sorry about the choppiness. Ah, well. But I did cram a whole lot of stuff in that one chapter. A lot of events.**

**Ah! For everyone out there who ACTUALLY READS THE NOTES, -coughcough- I recommend Red Skye's oneshot. It's about Rin. Really good stuff. **

**I also did a Rin oneshot. It's on my profile. That Isuzu Sohma. She's awesome if you know stuff about her.**

**Laterzzz.**

**E.**


	27. Appearing Again

**Author's Intro:**

**Watashi wa baka des! (I am stupid!)**

**I completely killed my PC today. Fortunately, there are some smart people in my house who could fix it. I was just messing around…and then I accidentally made it so that the computer was basically asking too much from the monitor. So the monitor wouldn't work. That's a lesson, folks. And the lesson is:**

**Ummmm….uhh….**

**Anwayzzz….

* * *

**

Tohru came home happy. She was more joyful than she had been since Kyo's memories were erased, and that made everyone wonder.

'_What happened?'_

'_Did she find someone…new?'_

'_No, she couldn't have. What was it?'_

'_Hmm…'_

Finally Shigure asked what was going on.

"You're a lot happier than you have been. What happened?"

"Ah! Oh…umm…well…I saw Kyo-kun today!" Tohru smiled, cooking in the kitchen. "I accidentally ran into him, and he didn't recognize me…of course…and acted like he did before…but I was so glad to see him!" she finished, stirring the ingredients feverishly, and becoming flustered as she rambled on.

"But he didn't DO anything to you, did he?" Shigure grinned, enjoying teasing the poor girl.

"N-n-n-no! Of course n-not!"

"Don't worry, you can tell me…" he continued, wrapping his arms around her waist, which made the Cat even more flustered.

"He didn't! Not at all!"

"Ouch!" Shigure fell to the floor.

"Stupid Dog…" Yuki muttered, holding a dictionary in his hand. "He doesn't even remember her."

**(A/N: I went to see Pirates of the Caribbean. It was awesomely gross. And cool. And comtained swords. Andpirates.And I must say one thing: Damn the cliffies! Sorry. Had to say that.)

* * *

**

"Shishou! I'm home, Shishou!" Kyo yelled, stepping into his Master's house. Even then, he still wondered why he remembered that girl. And a gut feeling told him that she wasn't one of the Fan Club girls.

"Back early…where'd you go, Kyo?" Kazuma smiled, walking peacefully into the room.

"Just walked around. Ran into some klutzy girl. That was about it."

"Ah," Shishou sighed, looking down to the ground. _'Some klutzy girl. No, no. Couldn't be her…I'm just too hopeful sometimes.'_

"Yeah. I dunno why the hell I came home after that," Kyo continued, starting to walk towards his room. Kazuma couldn't help himself.

"What'd she look like?"

"Huh?" the boy turned around, looking at his "father". "Why does it matter?"

Shishou smiled. "No particular reason."

"Oh. Brown hair, greenish blue eyes. Short," Kyo muttered out, looking down, trying to remember. "That's all I remember."

"Oh, I see," Kazuma grinned. _'That has to be her.'_ "And then what? Did anything happen?"

"I…" Kyo started, wondering why he was telling someone all this. "No. Nothing," he finished, knowing that it wasn't "nothing".

His Shishou looked a bit sad. "Oh. Well, we'll start training tomorrow."

"O-okay, Shishou," Kyo managed a smile, and headed to his room.

'_What interested Shishou about that girl?'

* * *

_

"Shigure-san…" Tohru knocked on the author's door. "Can I…can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Tohru-kun?" he replied, opening the door.

"Ah…umm….w-where does Kyo-kun live now?"

Shigure stared at her for a moment. "Are you thinking of going over there?"

Tohru looked down.

"He lives at Kazuma-san's house."

She looked up.

"Eh? That close?"

"Yes."

"T-thank you."

* * *

"Shishou! The door! Someone's there!" Kyo yelled down the hall, still sitting in his room.

"I'll get it!" Kazuma yelled back, opening it. "Oh! Tohru-san! What are you doing here? Come in!"

"I-I don't know. I just heard that—"

"You again?"

Everyone turned. Kyo stood behind them. He was staring at Tohru.

"_Right Straight!"_

"_Ah…um…what should I say?"_

"_I wanted to stay! I wanted to learn more about Shigure-san…and Sohma-kun…and Kyo-kun!"_

"_**Kyo-kun!"**_

"T-tohru…?" Kyo whispered, just loud enough for Tohru to hear him. She lit up.

"How'd you know my name? Do you remember?" She cried, walking up to him.

"I remember your name. But I've never met you. Didn't you go to my school?" he wondered aloud, backing up. The Cat's face immediately dropped.

'_He doesn't remember.'

* * *

_

**Author's Closing:**

**I'm still in PotC mode, so if the characters are off, blame it on the movie. (Haha!)**

**Odd ending, too. Ah, well. I'll have another chapter out soon.**

**Review, 'kay?**

**Laterzzz.**

**E.**


	28. Couldn't be a Stalker

**Author's Intro:**

**_IMPORTANT: _I'm leaving for Chicago tomorrow, so I probably won't be posting any chapters until I get back, which will be on the 30th or 31st of July. So don't send me messages saying: "Why haven't you updated in so long?"

* * *

**

Tohru ended up staying for dinner anyways. She also ended up cooking, of course, because of the fact that Kazuma lacks cooking skills. That left Kyo and Tohru alone for a while; Kyo was helping her cook.

"Kyo-sa—" The Cat stopped when she saw his glare.

"_Don't call me –san. It makes me twitch."_

"_K…Kyo-kun?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I-I was just trying it out."_

"_Don't call my name unless you have something to say!"_

"_Okay!"_

Both of the teens had stopped, each seeing this scene in their minds. For Tohru, it was a matter of just enjoying the memory, but for Kyo, it was only another mystery, and only another piece to an unknown puzzle.

"S-sorry…" Tohru murmured, looking up at him. "Kyo-kun. Umm….is Kazuma-san your father?"

The Cat already knew the answer to this question, and many more that were bound to be brought up, but she had to act like she didn't know.

"No…no, he's not."

"W-would it be okay to ask about your real parents?" Kyo glared, once again, down at her, but this time with much more intensity.

'_Why the hell should she get into my business?'_ he scoffed, still staring. Tohru looked up at him, and saw that he was bothered.

'_I suppose he should be disturbed…sorry…'_

"Ah! Umm…both of my parents are dead…my mother died in a car accident a few years ago. It was….my first year in high school. I don't remember much about my dad, but he died when I was very young," The Cat rambled, knowing somehow that her secrets were safe with him. "I…I always kind of saw him as the "bad guy", or the "villain". He…I guess I thought that he was taking my mom away…and so I suppose I picked up his mannerisms that way. A bit for her acceptance." Kyo was listening the whole time.

'_Why does this girl trust me so much? We've only met, and it seems like she's known me for a long time. What's with her?'_

"But….what about you? Did Kazuma-san take you in?" she pressed once again.

"Yeah. He trains me."

"It must be exciting, being trained like that. You must look forward to what you are going to learn the next day!" Tohru cried happily, looking at him with excitement. She remembered their conversation years ago.

"_Master is the strongest!"_

"Yeah," Kyo smirked slightly, staring at the food he was preparing. "It was really exciting!"

"Wow…" she smiled warmly. "Is your dream to inherit your Master's dojo?"

Kyo nodded, wondering how this girl, Tohru Honda, knew him so well. Was she like…a stalker or something?

'_Nah, she can't be,' _he decided, looking at the clueless and clumsy girl before him. _'But then what? I've never met anyone who can read people so well.'_

Tohru found herself being stared at, and blushed profusely.

"What?" he asked, a little bit annoyed at seeing her reaction.

"Eh? Ah…nothing!"

**(A/N: This is after dinner)**

"So…Tohru-san…do you need to head back to Shigure-san's house yet, or can you stay a little longer?" Shishou asked, cleaning up the dishes from their meal.

"What? You live at Shigure's house?" Kyo yelled, turning towards her.

"Eh? Oh, yes. He…he took me in after my mother died," she smiled. "Do you know him?"

"Uh-huh. I used to live there," Kyo responded, rolling his eyes at his memories of Shigure's pervertedness. "He still lives with Yuki, right? I remember that guy bein' a damn show-off. He was stuck up, too."

Tohru giggled inwardly at his reaction to the name. He might not remember the Curse, but he still had bad feelings towards her housemate.

She then turned back to Kazuma.

"I suppose I probably should be getting back…but thank you for your hospitalit—Eeeeyyy!" The Cat panicked as she tripped andfell. In one quick move, Shishou, had gotten under her to catch her, but they ended up both falling, Tohru on top of Kazuma.

**POOF.**

Tohru, the now brown cat scurried out of the room, grabbing her clothes quickly, hoping that Kyo hadn't seen too much. Apparently he hadn't, because she stood in the hallway listening to him yell,

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? WHERE'D THAT GIRL GO?"

Tohru giggled a bit, gave a big sigh of relief, and then sat, waiting to transform again. Realizing she probably shouldn't be in the hallway when she transformed back, Tohru darted down the hall, running into a completely random room, and promptlyslamming the door shut.

She then discovered that she was in Kyo's room.

"What was that sound? Was that a door?" Kyo looked down the hall, trying to find out what had happened.

"Wait! Kyo!" Kazuma yelled nervously, knowing that if Kyo walked in…and Tohru had transformed back….there would be trouble. But Kyo wasn't listening; he was still walking down the hall, opening and closing doors.

"I KNOW I heard someone down here….is that her? What is she doing down here?"

Tohru hadn't changed back yet, and she knew that he would be to that door soon….she heard the opening and shutting….

As he was about to open the door she was in, the Cat ran under his bed, hiding.

**POOF.**

Tohru's face turned a dark shade of red as she saw her clothes laying in the middle of Kyo's bedroom floor and made the connection that she wasn't a cat anymore.

'_A-a-ahhh! Oh, no…'_

The boy's bedroom door swung open.

**Author's Closing:**

**Mwahaha! I left a cliffie there for all of you to bear for 6-7 days! Haha! What shall happen?**

**Some stupid kid that I know threw pears at my house. She got caught by the police later. Yay! But while all of it was happening, I was thinking: "What an evil waste of pears?" instead of "Stupid, stupid girl.".**

**See yaaaaa.**

**E.**


	29. What I Needed

**Author's Intro:**

**You've been waiting….and here is the next chapter!

* * *

**

Kyo stared down at the pile of clothes before him, too shocked to say or even think anything.

Tohru, under the bed, watched with horror.

'_Ahh! What do I say? What do I do?' _She panicked, watching Kyo, who was still staring at the clothes, not wanting to touch them, and probably thinking,

'_She…s-she's…somew-where…n-no…c-clothes…'_ with a complete mix of feelings.

"Kyo! I found her!" Kazuma yelled from down the hall. Tohru sighed with relief as Kyo left the room; Kazuma still knew about the Curse and figured out what kind of position she was in.

Quickly crawling out from under the bed, she grabbed her clothes and rapidly put them on. Who knew when Kyo would be back?

Completing her task, she stepped out of his room, and walked down the hallway, instantly spotted by Kyo.

"Where…..where the h-hell were you? And….your….y-your…" he looked at her, wide-eyed.

"Ah! I'm sorry. I….was using the restroom," Tohru smiled, but was still getting a weird look from Kyo, and she knew why.

Fortunately, he seemed too embarrassed to bring up the topic.

"I should really be going now….thank you so much for your hospitality!" The Cat joyfully exclaimed, walking out the front door.

"W-wait!" Kyo yelled, suddenly wanting to find out what her problem was. But Tohru was already gone.

He, annoyed, trudged up to his room.

* * *

The Cat raced home.

'_What a close call! I…I was almost found out! W-what would Akito-sama do if he found out?'_

"How did your visit with Kazuma and Kyo go?" Shigure asked, smiling at the sweaty girl.

"…Ah!...uh.." Tohru huffed, breathless beyond all reason. "Almost….Zodiac………….. transform…..clothes….bed….under….Kyo…"

Shigure just stared at her with a smirk on his face.

"You were on the bed with him? Already?"

"…N-no!" Tohru cried, regaining her breath. "Kyo-kun almost found out about the Curse when I transformed because I fell on top of Kazuma-san and then I changed back in his room under his bed and my clothes were out of reach….but Kazuma-san distracted him so I could get everything!" The Cat explained, flustered, all in one breath. "And then I left quickly before he could say anything!"

"What?" Yuki asked, surprised. He didn't know what else to say, or how to react. All he knew was that the situation had been a major close call.

"I…I-I'm sorry! I'll be more careful from now on…" Tohru cried, bowing numerous times to Shigure and Yuki.

"It's okay, Tohru-kun. As long as he didn't really find out about the Curse…"

The Cat smiled, and the headed off to bed.

* * *

'_Such an exciting and frightening day today, Mom. I didn't want Kyo to find out about me again, but at the same time, I really want him to remember again. I have a feeling that he was starting to remember me. But…it's probably just foolish hope._

'_But…and yet…what would Akito-sama do? I wanted to protect Kyo-kun. Now…I feel like I would do anything for him to be here, remembering everything._

'_But…I want to break the Curse, too. Oh…Mom…I don't know anymore. I don't even know if there is any way that I can help to break it. _

'_Where should I go now?'_

Tohru spent hours sitting on the roof, staring up at the stars.

She felt the burden, the Cat spirit in her. It seemed vengeful as ever, heavy in Tohru's heart.

"Honda-san?"

The Cat turned to see Yuki standing before her.

"Can I sit with you?"

She nodded, letting the peaceful air fill her lungs. They shared a silence for a few minutes, then Yuki sighed, and started to speak.

"I…I want to protect you, like Kyo, no matter what happens, okay? So…if you want to be with him, I'll protect you from Akito. Ever since you ran after Kyo that night…when he changed into his True Form…I saw you as somewhat of a motherly figure. The one I never had. So…thank you."

Tears had sprung to Tohru's eyes.

"Thank…you, Yuki-kun."

The Rat pulled her up into a hug, comforting the crying girl.

"He really cares for you, you know," Yuki whispered, remembering the love in Kyo's eyes when he would look to Tohru. "So…go and see him again. He will remember, I know it. Just keep trying."

The Cat shedded the last of her tears, and breathed "Thank you" once more.

Helping Tohru off of the roof, Yuki knew he had done the right thing. He felt the Rat spirit in him settle, just a little bit.

* * *

'_Thank you, Mom and Yuki-kun. I…I know that I must keep trying to help Kyo-kun remember,' _The Cat smiled, looking up at the sky through her bedroom window, right before falling asleep.

Everything was coming together again, just as Shigure had said once before to Rin.

* * *

"_It has to happen before spring…because Kyo…Kyo…!"_

Shigure sat at his desk, thinking of her reaction to his words. They really did love each other, didn't they?

He knew that the end was near…what would come of these changes? How would life play out? What did fates have in mind for everyone? For Akito?

He called it a night, and slipped into bed.

The Dog felt guilty for dragging Tohru into their business, but now things were different. Any plans that he or Akito had made no longer applied. So now…how would everything play out?

He could stand on stage all he wanted, but the author would never really know the script that he so often created.

Everything was changing.

* * *

**Author's Closing:**

**Wow…deep. Maybe. I surprised myself at what I typed, though. But that's just me. –panics-**

**I actually typed this the night before we left, but I decided to keep you guessing. Mwaha. Haha. Haha. Ha. Ah. **

**Anywayzzzz.**

**E.**


	30. A Calling, Perhaps

**Author's Intro:**

**Man, now that I know basically how the series ends (it looks to be 22 volumes in all), I'm like "Now it doesn't feel right continuing this story!", but I shall. I like how it's turning out, which is a big plus.

* * *

**

"Tohru-kun, are you going to apply for a college?" Shigure asked randomly the next morning.

"Eh…? I…umm…ah…I-I don't know!" she answered nervously, making breakfast. "I want to work hard, but I don't think that I will go to college right now. Maybe in a year or so."

Shigure smiled. He knew that her mind was else where at that time; always on Kyo, probably.

"W-why do you ask?" the Cat wondered aloud, and then gasped. "Am I being a burden? I'll move out! I-I-I don't want to cause you any trouble, Shigure-san!" she yelled, shaking her fists in panic.

"No, no," he sighed, smiling and waving his hands, resisting the urge to tease her further. "I was just wondering."

"Umm….I….I was wondering if I could go out with Uo-chan and Hana-chan today," Tohru asked, hoping his answer would be a yes. She could look for Kyo, too….

"Of course. Have fun, Tohru-kun."

* * *

"Tohru….you're here…."

"Yes, Tohru-kun…we missed you…."

Hanajima and Uotani had wrapped the teen in a huge hug, leaning their heads against her own.

"Let's go, then!" Arisa yelled, pointing her finger towards the street ahead, which made the others smile.

Tohru, though, was hoping to see Kyo, somehow, someway. Yuki's words echoed over and over in her head.

"_He really cares for you."_

"_Don't give up."_

Squeezing her eyes shut momentarily, the Cat thought of the orange haired boy, grinning down on her, his usually angry eyes becoming soft at her smiles.

"_**He really cares for you…"**_

"Hey! Yo! Tohru! C'mon!" yelled a voice, belonging to Uotani, drifting into Tohru's mind, causing her to snap out of her thoughts and look up. "We don't want to lose you," Arisa smirked playfully, beckoning for her to hurry up.

"Sorry! I'm coming," the Cat called back, running happily to catch up with her friends.

'_**Kyo-kun…'

* * *

**_

"Ah, it seems we're almost out of food," Shishou calmly stated, opening an empty cupboard. He was looking at Kyo, who walked into the room. "Can you go get some, Kyo?

"Sure, Shishou," he muttered back, throwing on a pair of shoes and striding out the door, shutting it behind him.

Kazuma looked into the next cupboard, and found himself staring at a full stock of ingredients. He put on a slight smile.

'_There must be something he needs to do…a calling, perhaps? Involving Tohru-san?'_

Shutting the cabinet, he made his way into another room, quietly humming, not bothering to tell Kyo to come home.

* * *

"Uo-chan, can we stop by the grocery store?" Tohru asked, looking up at her blonde friend.

"Sure, but that wouldn't be much of shopping, now would it?" Arisa winked, setting her forearm on the Cat's head.

"Yes….Tohru-kun….why don't you just make that writer you live with go shopping? Relax for now…." Saki calmly smiled, putting her arm around Tohru.

"B-b-ut! I can't! I have to get some ingredients for Shigure-san…" she cried, looking over at the store sign. "I…I'll meet up with you in a little bit, okay?" she smiled.

"Over at that shop?" Hana asked, pointing to a fancy clothes store across the way.

"Okay!"

As the Cat walked over to the supermarket, she thought she spotted a patch of orange hair. be," Tohru sighed, turning and walking into the building.

* * *

Just behind her trotting figure, Kyo could be seen.

'_Is that the Tohru Honda girl from last night?'_ he anxiously thought, attempting to look above the crowd. _'Nah, that couldn't be her.'

* * *

_

Akito stood in his garden, staring out at the dewy flowers and singing birds.

'_Why? Why…is the Curse breaking?'_ he could feel it….that certain sound…that certain wave. Kureno was gone….but he would stay there.

His oath would not be broken.

As long as that bond remained, Akito Sohma was still God.

But the breaking….the cracking….from so long ago….

The End had to be near.

* * *

Yuki went out that day, feeling as though he would suffocate if he didn't. Trudging aimlessly around town, he caught sight of someone….someone very familiar….

"Machi!"

'_That was her,'_ he concluded, seeing the suspected girl turn around, surprised, scanning the crowds before her.

"Over here!" he yelled, waving his arm to make sure that she caught sight of him. She did, and made her way over to him, her bored eyes, for once, looked alive.

* * *

**Author's Closing:**

**Sorry for the shorter chapter.**

**Been busy…**

**I looked at guitars to buy today. My selections: Godin "Detour", Rock Daisy (I think that's the name….even though I don't like the colors I saw; they all had pink in 'em).**

**That's what I remember right now.**

**Laterzzz.**

**E.**


	31. Certain Lures

**Author's Intro:**

**Starting the next chapter already….it feels nice. (I started it the night I posted the last one.)**

**I've discovered a new good story, "The Killing Wind". It's FB, and takes place in the future (a looong ways off). The Curse has been broken, but is returning, stronger. **

**It doesn't have many readers, but the author updates WAY more than I do. Shweet. Check it out!

* * *

**

Fate seemed to be against Tohru and Kyo that day; they had created a frustrating pattern of nearly missing each other almost the entire trip.

One would walk into a new aisle, while the other would enter it, narrowly avoiding each other, with the less-than-frequent exception of Kyo seeing long, brown hair or a flowing skirt disappear around a corner. But, in that case, of course he thought nothing of it.

But it decided to give them a break; as she hurried to get to a checkout line, the clumsy Cat ran (literally) into Kyo, causing them to topple over.

Usually, Tohru's small frame wouldn't of affected his balance, but she had been running (trying to hurry to meet Arisa and Saki), and he had been lost in his random thoughts.

As the pair had collided, the eggs the Cat was carrying had flew out of her hands, causing the package to open, resulting in every single egg (with the exception of one) to land, conveniently, on Kyo.

Shattering the millisecond they reached him, the poor boy's hair was covered in yellowish, slimy yolk, while Tohru lay on his feet.

**(Author's Note: I just HAD to put in a gag like that. Hee-hee.)**

Neither of them moved for a minute; each were taking in what had just happened. Kyo recovered first, but Tohru was the one to say something.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Kyo-kun!" she cried, attempting to bolt upright. She failed miserably, yelping slightly and falling back down, this time squarely on his chest. "Ow.."

As surprisingly relieved as Kyo was to see her, he was annoyed at the event.

"Dammit…." He grumbled, sitting up, Tohru still leaning against him. "Get off me!"

The Cat blushed, pushing off of him with one hand.

"I…I think I hurt my wrist…" she mumbled shyly, clutching her hand in obvious pain. Before Kyo could say anything else, a sales clerk came dashing around the corner.

"Oh my! What a mess! Are you two okay?" she screamed, dashing around, getting a mop and bucket. "Just go to the back….there's a spare sink…." She sighed, accepting Tohru's now-frantic apologies and looking down at her bruised and already-swelling wrist. "…And a First Aid Kit."

And sure enough, there was a small bathroom in the back of the store that read "Employees Only". The pair filed in, Tohru opening a cabinet to find a small box, apparently the Kit, while Kyo turned on the sink and started to wash the gunk out of his hair.

"I-I'm so sorry, Kyo-kun! I…I can't believe I was that careless."

Water dripping off of his orange strands, Kyo turned around to look at the guilty girl.

_**GOD**_

Kyo saw those words cut into her arm, but only for a split second.

His mind flashed to the night he left.

"_I-I l-love you, T-tohru."_

His eyes wide, Kyo snapped back into the presence.

'**_What the…?'_** he stared at the Cat, whoes pink face showed confusion.

"Eh? What's wrong, Kyo-kun?"

He finally choked out one sentence, which grew and grew.

"Who…who are you?" Kyo stammered. "W-why am I seeing these things? Ever since I saw you…I'd see scenes. Every time. WHO ARE YOU?" he finished, yelling the last phrase a little louder than he had intended to, causing Tohru to wince.

Even so, she was shocked. He was having _flashbacks._

Smiling, the Cat softly spoke.

"I'm sorry, Kyo-kun." With that, she quickly finished bandaging up her wrist, and hurriedly exited the store.

* * *

After informing Uo-chan and Hana-chan that she needed to head home; her wrist wasn't in good shape (and they fretted briefly over her), Tohru quickly trotted home, trying to avoid anywhere that Kyo might have been.

And yet, the truth was that he was still in that small bathroom in the back of the store, simply staring at the mirror, thinking.

Kyo had washed all the egg from him, but didn't want to go out just yet. He needed to take a moment and let her words sink in.

"_I'm sorry, Kyo-kun."_

'_Why did she say that?' _he thought, grumbling to himself. _'What the hell could she mean?'_

There definitely was more to Tohru Honda than he knew, but he couldn't help but think,

"Why do I seem to care about this…and her….so much?" There didn't seem to be an answer to that question.

Usually he didn't bother with girls; they were creepy, confusing, giggly, and stupid. And he knew that he didn't have a crush on her; he was more annoyed at her than anything.

But she seemed to have some connection with him. That frustrating lure to find out more had somehow overtaken him.

If Hanajima had been in his situation, she would of expressed the feeling that she knew Tohru before. But Kyo couldn't see things like that.

So, continuing to grumble, he quietly slipped out of the small room. Tohru had long gone home.

* * *

Sitting on her puffy, pink bed, the Cat whispered soft words to her mother's picture.

"Mom….I think that he had flashbacks. I heard from Momiji-kun that they can happen if the memories aren't buried deep enough. I'm so happy…but how will things all turn out? I wish….I wish that I could tell him…but afraid of what he'll say. What if he really didn't remember?" Tohru became frantic, stuttering incoherently. "G-g-g-ive me-e-e c-c-c-our-r-age, M-m-mother!" she cried, attempting to calm herself down, and forget all the "what ifs".

* * *

After spending some time with Machi, Yuki came home, tired. As he walked quietly to his room, he could hear Tohru's vague conversation.

'_I'll just ask her what happened tomorrow…' _he concluded by the panicked sound of her voice. _'It may be better, just for now, to let her alone to deal with her thoughts.'_

The Rat knew how she would cover her emotions as not to be a "burden". How wrong she was in thinking that.

* * *

**Author's Closing:**

**School starts in a week. That is pure 3v!l, I tell you. And it means that I won't be able to update as often, probably. **

**-sigh-**

**But I am going to try to take up the art of writing during school, though I'm always so self-conscious about people possibly reading over my shoulder. Ah, well.**

**Laterzzz.**

**E.**


	32. Denying Features

**Author's Intro:**

**I'm back on Deviant Art, so I definitely won't be updating everyday.

* * *

**

When Kyo walked out of the store, groceries in hand, he noticed something lying on the ground in the aisle that Tohru had run into him. Curious, he trudged over to it, examining the object.

Lying at his feet was a small purse, decorated with a single flower. Picking it up, Kyo unzipped it, hoping that whoever owned it wouldn't be mad for him snooping. He didn't really want to look through a girl's purse anyways; he had heard various rumours of what sat in them. And though they were usually far-fetched tales, he couldn't help but pay a bit of attention to them.

But this one didn't contain anything near what was in those stories. He kept looking, hoping to see some sort of I.D.

Fingering through materials, he felt a picture-like substance, and pulled it out from underneath everything else.

Soon Kyo was holding a small, wallet-sized photo of a reddish haired woman. The name on the back of it read "Honda, Kyoko".

"_Come on, Spunky. A man's promise."_

"_I think I may of made her sad."_

"_Oh? Then I'll call you Jari!"_

"_Jari-brat!"_

"_Jari….I can't find her….please…"_

"_Don't forget your promise!"_

What Kyo saw was her face….Kyoko's. And his own. But he looked to be still very small.

Who was this woman?

Either way, he somehow knew right away that the bag belonged to Tohru Honda.

'_Why does that damn girl keep showing up?' _he growled, zipping up the purse fiercely and stomping out of the store after paying.

* * *

"Shishou!" Kyo yelled, slamming the door to his "master"'s home. "Where does that Honda girl live?"

"Tohru-san, you mean?" Kazuma smiled, walking into the room. "She lives at Shigure-san's house."

This answer caused grumbled cursing from Kyo. He had heard and seen Shigure Sohma, and from what he witnessed, the man was a perverted, childish author. Then he lived with another boy…Yuki Sohma.

Kyo didn't like _him_ at all. He wasn't quite sure why, but a gut feeling deep inside him said plainly, "Yuki is bad".

'_He's too perfect,' _Kyo decided, clutching the purse at he walked towards the Dog's house.

* * *

"I'll see who it is!" Kyo heard Tohru call through the house. But then he heard another voice.

"No, Honda-san, don't worry. I will get the door."

Kyo could recognize that voice from anywhere. _Yuki._ He stood at the gate, waiting expectantly for the door to open.

When it did, Kyo was greeted by a surprised face, whether it was a happy surprised or not.

'_Maybe just genuine shock,' _he concluded, walking into Shigure's house. The moment he stepped in the door, flashbacks flooded his brain, causing the Cat to remember his first meeting with Tohru….

"_You're too weak."_

"_I'm gonna beat you this time, damn Rat!"_

"_Wait, no, please st—aah!"_

_She toppled over on him, and a big cloud of smoke appeared, along with a "Poof!" Standing up, he saw Tohru pick something up from his pile of clothes…a CAT._

All this time, Kyo had just been standing there, staring off into space….or the living room.

"I said, what are you doing here?" Yuki stated loudly, annoyed that Kyo hadn't answered him the first time. He waved a hand in front of his face. No luck. The Rat sighed. "Honda-san! Kyo's here!"

"Eeehh!" Snapping out of his trance, Kyo could hear her voice from there, and he could also easily hear a huge "Crash!", and a "thud". Tohru had apparently tripped down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Yuki called, rushing over, and helping Tohru up. Kyo simply stood there, thinking, _'What a klutz.Idiot.'_ Tohru had a bit of a bruise on her leg as a result of her accident.

"I-I'm fine," she vaguely spoke, still a bit out of it.

"A-are you sure?" the Rat spoke again, holding out his hands in case she fell. _'You don't look okay…'_

"Yes! Ah, Kyo-kun, what brings you here?" Tohru smiled, bowing. She wobbled a tiny bit.

"Er….I came to give you your purse. You dropped it yesterday," he mumbled, handing it to her. She opened it, fumbled around in it, and started to panic.

"M-mother! She…she's gone!" the Cat cried, digging through her bag franticly. "Oh no! Mom…!"

"Hey…chill. I have her right here," Kyo quickly called, surprised at the girl's actions. He handed her the picture. "This is your mother? You look a bit like her…" he concluded. "Do you look more like your father?"

For a second, Tohru had a troubled expression on her face, but she immediately composed herself, an odd expression on her face. Only someone who knew her well would guess that it was bittersweet sadness, rimmed with loneliness.

"No. I….I don't look anything like him."

Kyo frowned slightly. "I bet you do," he spoke simply, and walked out the door, leaving Tohru and Yukiconfused, still standing in the living room.

That meeting didn't go as he had planned.

* * *

**Author's Closing:**

**Sorry for the long wait….I just finished with Volume 20! Now I know what they're saying….hehe…. (sweat)**

**Hope you like this chapter. I did. **

**Laterzzz.**

**E.**


	33. Rude Intrusion

**Author's Intro:**

**New chapter, whoo. School's now….a few annoying teachers, but not too bad. Although the only class I like is art. Always art. My username on Deviantart is EvilGolfish, not Edakumi, by the way. If you want to check it out….just in case.**

**----**

'_Why did I say that?' _Kyo gritted his teeth, looking down with a frown on his face. _'I don't know anything! It just…it just slipped out of my mouth. What's with that girl?' _he yelled to himself, just like the many times before. She was so….odd. And he didn't think it was anything she did.

----

"Well, you gave Honda-san's purse back," Kazuma observed, seeing Kyo trudge into the room. The orange haired boy always looked so distraught when he came back from Shigure's house. "But it seems something else happened, too."

Kyo hadn't even known that Shishou was aware that he had gone to the Dog's house, besides knowing the purpose. You never knew with that guy….

"Yeah…" Kyo grimaced. Shishou was his "dad", but it was still hard to tell him stuff sometimes, just like any kid and parent.

He had been keeping his visions to himself, as well as his odd incidents with Tohru. It didn't seem like something you would—or should for that matter—tell anyone.

'_Any normal person would think I'm crazy,' _Kyo flinched. He was almost embarrassed. And yet, little did he know how pleased and shocked Kazuma would be.

"So….what happened?" Kyo's "Master" pushed a bit, curious as to what could of taken place. "You've seemed upset after coming home these past few days."

Kyo looked up at him, seeing that Shishou wouldn't easily shrug off his attitude. So he just spoke what he thought, which was an action that he only performed in front of two people: Tohru and Kazuma.

"Who is she?" he began. "I know her name, I know where she lives, but WHO is she? Why…why do I keep seeing things when I see her? Seeing dreams….but they're real. I know it, they flash before my eyes."

'_**Flashing.'**_

"_Her memories weren't buried very deep. I don't want to take a chance…"_

"_Erased…"_

"_**Erased…"**_

"Kyo!" Kazuma yelled, snapping Kyo out of his trance. No images had come with his words, as they were simply faint eaves-droppings. "Keep speaking."

Blinking once, Kyo went on.

"Why do I feel as though something has been torn from me? A familiar place is missing…" he desperately grasped for what was not there. "What IS it, Shishou?" Kyo asked, his eyes showing he wanted answers badly. "Why won't anyone tell me?"

Kazuma looked down, guilt lined with regret and sadness coming across him.

"Because you would be hurting yourself and Tohru-san by knowing the truth. If you want to remember, you need to do it without others' help. Or just forget. Akito can be nasty sometimes.

"But….don't give up."

"_She is a monster."_

"_Who's fault is it that you are in this awkward situation?"_

"_Mine."_

"_Why would you think that you would be allowed?"_

"_The Cat would never be allowed such a thing."_

_What looked like a man in a kimono appeared, throwing a porch ornament at Kyo. He slapped him, his piercing eyes cold. _

_Kyo collapsed, and the man hugged him._

"_I love you, Kyo. I love all of my Juunishi, even the Cat. Remember my generosity."_

"_The Cat is unloyal, and should be treated accordingly."_

"_Why would you be allowed such a thing?"_

"_No one could ever love the Cat."_

These words echoed in Kyo's head, over and over again. That evil man was Akito. A certain gut feeling told him these words, just like the same ones had told him to despise Yuki.

And he felt he hated Akito more than anyone else, more than any emotion he had ever experienced, and that was a strong thing.

"I want to see Akito."

----

It had been long enough since Hatori had erased his memories. Nobody but the Dragon and the Cat would remember the deal, and that was okay with him.

He could handle Hatori, even though he wasn't able to last time. He would be prepared.

Akito wanted to talk to Tohru again. She _was_ still the Cat, anyways, and he still had control over her. Tohru Honda was so timid, sweet, and polite...it made him want to wretch.

And he could still reach her….reminding her of what she was.

----

Slipping to Shigure's house, Akito complained in his head the whole way. It was too hot, too sticky, and such a long trek. He was dressed in normal clothes, after all, and not the comfortable traditional Japanese outfits that he usually wore.

It was dark out now, and any passing people barely noticed Akito; his outfit matched his hair and eyes.

----

The God let himself into the Dog's house. Why wouldn't Shigure want his presence?

But everyone in the house had gone to sleep, or at least were in their rooms. Yuki was wide awake, though, being a night person. He had perfected the art of being quiet so others could sleep at night.

Opening the Cat's door quietly, Akito found her room to be empty. Her pink bed covers were astray, leaving an eyesore of imperfection in the midst of all the tidiness.

'_Where is she?' _his mind screamed as he rushed down the stairs, not caring any longer if he woke someone up or disturbed their peace.

Akito tumbled into the kitchen, franticly searching. **_She has to be here somewhere._**

----

Unknown to the God, Tohru was sitting on the roof at that moment, staring up at the stars, thinking of how long it had been since he remembered. She was dressed in light blue pajamas, and the wind seemed to seep into to them, even though it was mixed with sticky humidity; the Cat was curled up in an upright position.

**_Will everything remain this undisturbed?_**

Her answer came like a sledgehammer.

----

Yuki heard chaotic noises from his room, where he was studying. The Rat would apply for a college soon….

But all that business was immediately pushed out of his mind as he ran down the stairs after whoever had caused the sound.

If Tohru had tripped and gotten hurt, he wanted to help her, though he had previously assumed she was in bed.

Coming up on the kitchen, he gasped. The sight was not at all what he had expected. Akito was standing there, his suit wrinkled, and his breath appearing in huffs. A teapot had fallen to the floor next to his feet, it's contains strewn over the floor and the ceramic in pieces.

"Where IS she?" he asked, a little too calm for what his expression revealed.

"I….I don't know. She wasn't in her bedroom?" The Rat answered with care, hoping not to send the God into further rage, though the look on his face clearly stated that he had already checked in the Cat's bedroom.

Giving Yuki a piercing stare, Akito simply ran outside. Cats loved to climb and be in high places. He wasn't stupid.

Seeing a ladder come into view, he knew his suspicions were correct.

----

**Author's Closing:**

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. **

**I was feeling expressive when writing this….so hopefully you'll enjoy the "creativeness". **

**Laterzzz.**

**E.**


	34. Wasted Time

**Author's Intro:**

**My dad's taken the Internet connection from me. Why? He has "to work". Which leaves me screaming, "NOOOO!". Why? Because I adore my computer's internet. Period. **

**But I still have everything else on it. **

**----**

Kazuma had reluctantly given Kyo permission to go to the Main House and visit Akito; he knew that the boy would make the trip whether he had been allowed to or not, and it seemed better to let him know that his "dad" was on his side. So Shishou stood on his porch, watching Kyo's running figure disappear into the foggy distance.

It started to lightly rain, which made the already sticky night even stickier. Kyo's "Master" didn't know what had caused Kyo to want to go to see Akito so much, but he guessed he knew the reason: the orange haired boy wanted to know his past, and what he had forgotten, and probably what Tohru had to do with it all.

Kazuma also supposed he could safely assume that Kyo was having flashbacks. Hatori had mentioned his deeds secretly to him, feeling that the martial arts instructor would be best trusted with the information. It would only be right for a guardian to know his child's opportunities, and what paths lay ahead of them.

Shishou finally decided that watching the silent horizon was not going to do him any good, nor was worrying, at least at that moment, so he stepped back inside his small house, firmly shutting the door behind him.

Kazuma would find out what become of his boy's meeting later.

----

Tohru was paralyzed as the dark figure slowly walked towards her, stepping solidly onto the slippery shingles with dull, black, plain shoes. It was growing more and more apparent that the unknown figure was Akito.

She stared, determined, at his knees, which were eye-level with her, and discovered that Yuki's fine, silvery hair was bobbing slightly at the edge of the roof. It was raining too hard to see more of his girlish features than that; she couldn't tell what his expression was.

Flashing him a scared, nervous, expression, she felt the God's shoe hit her chin, hard, causing her to bite her tongue harshly. Tohru felt the salty taste in her mouth as she heard Akito's voice:

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," he stated in a fierce, yet bored, tone.

"Y-yes…" the Cat replied, keeping her scared eyes on the man's face. Tohru could feel a bit of blood on her lip; the warm liquid that had come from her tongue was seeping out of her mouth. She remembered being locked in that room….it completely dampened her spirits. Memories of pain kept flooding back as Akito spoke again….

"Let's go back inside to talk, Tohru," he demanded. "It's too wet…"

Tohru remembered what Kyo had said before losing his memory.

"_Promise she won't go back into confinement."_

So the Cat knew what she had to say.

"N-no…you promised you wouldn't take me back to the Main Hou—"

"Get off the roof!" Akito yelled, kicking her closer to the edge of the building. He knew that she thought that he'd put her in that room again….and he knew that he had a grip on her.

The Cat immediately curled up on her side, and he kept swinging his foot at her stomach lightly enough to not hurt her badly.

Yuki, still standing on the top of the ladder, watched Tohru being nudged to the edge of the roof, two stories up. His entire brain clouded with horror, knowing that if Tohru refused to get down, Akito would push her off.

But he seemed paralyzed at the moment.

The Cat had been focusing on the kicks, not where she was going, but when she felt nothing but air under one fourth of her back, she rolled franticly over. This proved the be a mistake.

Screaming, Tohru felt one last fierce nudge as Akito dug his foot under her back and flung her fragile body off of the roof.

She thought that she'd land on the balcony. It provided a sense of safety—or as much as would come—to know that you wouldn't land two stories down, but only one.

But her assumptions were incorrect.

Yuki didn't make it in time; when he saw that Akito was pushing her off, he had leapt up and shoved the God down, but it was in vain. Her extended hand was barely beyond his reach.

The Cat shrieked all the way down, and managed to smack her head on the balcony ledge, causing her vision to swim.

After hitting the hard, solid dirt and strands of pale green grass, Tohru laid completely still. Hot pain seared up her back, causing the girl to whimper. She had hit the left side of her body on the balcony (along with her head), and then her right arm and back on the ground.

'_Am I…dying?'_

She heard the door to the house open, and Shigure's blurry figure run out, and Yuki sprint towards her.

As her sight became more and more bleary and dark, she faintly heard Akito's solemn voice wavering in the background, commanding.

"I'm going back to the Main House. The wench obviously wasted my time."

Then Tohru blacked out, her last sight being Yuki's face, lined with silver hair, framing terrified silver eyes.

Kyo had arrived at the Main House long ago, and he felt that if he asked to enter that he would be shooed away. It was simply…a hunch.

So, crawling into a broken wall gap (the one Momo showed to Tohru), Kyo set out to find the God.

"Yuki, call Hatori," Shigure breathed, staring at Tohru's unconscious frame. "I'm going to try to get her into the house."

"But you aren't supposed to move he—"

"Shut up!"

The Rat ceased to speak immediately. He didn't think that he had ever seen Shigure like this. Yuki himself was panicking; she could have died, had she hit the ground correctly. Who knows what damage she received from the fall.

Yuki ran back inside to call the Dragon, while the Dog was trying to decide how to pick the girl up.

----

'_She's really light,'_ Shigure concluded as he carefully carried Tohru to the sofa. He hadn't acted out like that in a while…well, almost never. And Yuki had been there to witness it.

The girl seemed almost dead; the only sign that she was living was the slow breath seeping out of her slightly open mouth.

'_Hatori better hurry over,' _Shigure frowned, watching Tohru lay motionless on the couch.

----

**Author's Closing:**

**Sigh….another chapter….**

**I can't seem to stay alert in my Science class. My teacher drones on….and on….and on….**

**Well, you get the point. So I miss, like, ten or so minutes of important info. Maybe that's why I think I bombed my first test. **

**Bad E! Bad!**

**This chapter was really just one scene...how depressing...but ah, well.**

**This week at my church, we got to sing to '70's karaoke! Whoop! Except I don't sing, or not solo like that, unless it's in a studio. So I just enjoyed the music. It was so great... (Haha!)**

**Laterzz.**

**E.**


	35. Reasons To Be

**Author's Intro:**

**Back again…whoo….**

**There's one kid in my saxophone class who keeps poking me with his sharp pencil.**

**So I broke it.**

'**Nuff said…though he still hasn't stopped.**

**----**

As Akito sat, bored, in his room, he thought of the visit. It didn't go too well, but made no damage to himself, so basically all was okay…at least then. And his intrusion proved that Tohru knew that he could overpower her. She was scared of him, and for right then, that was all that mattered.

Though something nagged at his brain.

'_She still took them away from me. Isn't she so happy that she's won? She's made me out to be the "bad guy"….and I've been feeling left behind since my birth._

_A line drawn around me….being "special" all my life….the tortures of a "God"._

_It makes me want to hurt her. To draw attention to myself again. I need someone to love me, and be my "mother" or "father". _

_Is that really all that matters now?'_

Such thoughts were a burden that Akito couldn't—or didn't want to—take. So, crawling into bed, he pulled the soft covers over his head and curled up, pretending to sleep.

Hatori wouldn't bother him at all, then.

----

Yuki called, over and over. The Dragon wasn't picking up the phone.

"Dammit…! Hatori, answer the phone!" the Rat whispered harshly into the device. "Please…!"

He felt like crying, but no tears came. Rushing into the living room, he checked on the Cat.

Still breathing. Slowly breathing. But that was enough; it meant she was still alive.

**(Author's Note: -singsong voice- I read Volume 21 toooodaaaay! Wheee! It was the first one that made me cry….so sad….)**

'_I don't have time for this,' _Yuki decided, flustered and frustrated. He grabbed his shoes and ran out the door, hoping to make it to the Main House in time.

----

Kyo walked through the halls, looking into various rooms. Turning into another long corridor, something seemed to click in the back of his mind.

He had been here before.

Faint clippings of memories, all simply fractions and shards, seeped into the front of his mind, plaguing him with memories of torture, physically and mentally.

'**_My….past?' _**he wondered, terrified at what he would find out if he ventured further into the hall. Did Kazuma know about this?

Realizing that he needed to go further, that he couldn't turn back at this point, Kyo walked gingerly down the hall, as if the floor would blow up if he made a wrong move.

Coming to the end, he felt drawn to one room in particular. The last room in the hallway. Holding his breath, Kyo quietly opened the door—noticing that it only opened from the outside—and stepped in, careful not to shut it behind him.

The room before Kyo was pitch black…but if you looked closer, it seemed to be tinted red. Dropping his eyes to the floor, the boy sucked in a mouthful of air. The scene before him was a mess. Broken glass and shredded pictures littered the floor, and drops of blood appeared in random spots.

In the corner lay a small bed that was dirty and smelly. Whoever had lived there wasn't in good condition.

Kyo bent down, picking up one of the pictures, but quickly dropped it to the floor, shocked at what he had seen:

Yuki, Tohru, and himself.

----

Hatori awoke with a start. He had been having this weird dream….Yuki's face was on an alarm clock, screaming, "Hatori! Wake up, Hatori! C'mon!".

But the dream was more realistic than he thought; the Rat _was_ yelling all of those things, but his face wasn't on the clock. And his expression was one of pure panic.

"I-it's Akito! He pushed her off of the roof!" The Dragon was fully awake then. Quickly bolting out of bed, he threw on decent clothes and followed Yuki out the door.

----

"It's her…." Kyo whispered, looking at another picture, this time featuring Kyoko. "And those two…" he continued, fishing out a ripped photo sporting Saki and Arisa.

Memories kept flooding into his brain, too many to process at once. The boy felt as if his head would explode, but he kept looking.

After exploring the room, Kyo ran back out, this time not caring if anyone heard him. That room had "Honda, Tohru" written all over it; it was just another mystery to unlock.

And Kyo knew that Akito contained the key.

----

"Go to Shigure's house, okay?" the Rat requested, stopping to look at the doctor. "I….I have some business to handle first."

Hatori simply nodded. "Akito-san….right?" he asked knowingly. But Yuki had already run off towards the building that the God resided in.

----

Where was his room? Kyo's heavy footsteps thudded on the dark floors of the building. He thought that he heard other footfalls, too….but he assumed that it was just an echo.

Rounding the next corner, Kyo collided hard with something, causing him (and the object…or person) to grunt and fall over.

Despite the dull pain in his head, Kyo looked up to see who he ran into.

_**Yuki.**_

The Rat was just as surprised to see Kyo. What was he even doing there in the first place?

Kyo noticed the panic in the Yuki expression. Everything in the silver haired boy's mind was jumbled, and new scenarios and thoughts kept popping up in his mind. What if Tohru was seriously injured? What if Hatori got hurt on the way there? What if he died? What…if….Tohru didn't make it through this abusement….? What would he say to Akito?

"What's your problem?" Kyo grunted, standing up to face his rival. As much as Yuki loathed "Orangey", it only felt right to tell him about Tohru. After all….

"It's….her," the Rat breathed, looking down. "And Akito."

"….What?"

"Akito….he pushed her off of the roof. On the way down….she hit her head on the balcony. Tohru's unconscious. She might not make it."

----

**Author's Closing:**

**Guys, I'm really sorry about the wait. I know school wasn't supposed to affect when I get my chapters out….but it has, honestly. And the fact that my internet kept shutting down. (Grrrrrr….)**

**So don't expect chapters to get out too often….but I will keep writing. Thanks! **

**Laterzzz.**

**E.**


	36. Having No Choice

**Author's Intro: Guys, I'm really, really sorry….I feel terrible about the lateness of this chapter. I don't really have excuses, except that I'm not "trustworthy" anymore, apparently, and kept sending me error reports.**

**But I'm mostly done with the next chapter. Yay!**

* * *

Kyo didn't answer right away. He looked as if in a trance, and he turned and ran. Why….did he just do the same thing as he did to Tohru's mom? He was scared, and running was the first instinct. Kyo knew everything now…..and it was a bit of a mess. Remembering everything that had happened, every detail in full…it was frightening. 

Clutching his head, the boy sprinted down the hall, not bothering to stop by Akito's room and give the God a piece of his mind. There was no need for that now. He loved her, and he knew it. There was no fogginess to the conclusion; it was clear why how he came to this thought. This feeling. And he wanted to shoot himself for being so cowardly; the way Kyo was going was not in the direction of Shigure's house. And then, in the small corners of Kyo's mind, there was a nagging doubt. That she needed him then….that he should turn around and go to the Dog's house….Kyo felt his legs guiding him, running the other way…tears dripping down his cheeks, making his vision blurry. Loping through the woods, hard footfalls thudding on the ground, Kyo's eyes clearing…

* * *

"SHIGURE! OPEN UP!" Hatori yelled, pounding on the door. He had been standing there for what seemed to be a long time, but it only, in reality, had been around two minutes. Finally a worried looking Shigure opened the door and let the doctor inside, who barely bothered to take his shoes off at the door.

* * *

"Why didn't you call the hospital?" The question was ferociously shot at the Dog, who was currently sitting on a portable chair next to the bed on which Tohru was resting on. 

"I don't know. Perhaps I thought that you would be more suited for the job," Shigure half-joked, watching the doctor examine his patient.

"Well, that was stupid. Go call an ambulance already."

"Is it that bad?" Shigure asked, looking down. Perhaps the real reason he hadn't called an ambulance was denial. Sending the Cat to the hospital would mean accepting the fact that she was seriously hurt. And that fact was obvious; hitting one's head on a balcony from two stories up was going to do some damage. And Tohru still hadn't woken up yet…..

* * *

Kyo could see the house; it was now only a few feet away…..but there was something else there, too. _'An ambulance?'_ he wondered, a bit shocked. Kyo had expected something bad, but this was different….and as he continued watching the vehicle, a girl lying motionless on a stretcher came out with Hatori and Shigure behind them. 

Racing toward the group just as the door on the car was about to close, Kyo made his decision. "Wait! Wait!" he yelled as all eyes turned towards him.

"Kyo…kun?" the Dog asked, shocked. Hatori's facial expression was priceless.

"Can….can I come with her in the ambulance?" he questioned, breathless.

* * *

The first clear look at his love wasn't supposed to be like this; the meeting was in a tragic state. '**_It wasn't supposed to be like this!'_**

"Wait….wait…" Kyo whispered, crying. He sat on a bench inside the ambulance, staring blankly at Tohru, who was still motionless. "This….this wasn't….like I…..wanted."

"Ky……….o."

Jumping out of his trance, Kyo looked down. Laying on that stretcher, Tohru had awaken slightly. "K….yo-k….un…" The Cat whispered, her eyes small slits. "Do…y..you…remem..ber?" She spoke in a cracked voice, but her lips were upturned slightly into a soft smile.

All Kyo could manage was a nod.

"Than…..k….you," Tohru added, noticing the worry on his face. "I'll…be ok….ay. It's….al…right, Kyo….kun." The Cat then slipped back into unconsciousness, and the announcement came that they had arrived at the hospital.

* * *

"Yuki. Come in," Akito smiled. "You haven't been visiting me enough." 

The Rat's first instinct was to let out his rage at Akito, but he suppressed that.

"Why….Akito-san? Why did you do that to her?" he asked, slowly, looking straight at the God. "I'm asking you this…because we cannot solve a problem without both parties understanding the reasoning."

"_Yun-yun is so kind!" _

"_Like a Prince!"_

"_No….I'm nothing like that."_

"_So humble!"_

"That woman….she thinks that she can take our happiness…..and come so clean…." Akito whispered, looking down with hate. "I asked myself, 'Where would my Juunishi go without me?', and she was always there."

"_Once upon a time, there was God. He ruled all of the Juunishi. You are "God", Akito. The Juunishi love you, and will never leave you. See? They are all waiting for you. They waited for your birth."_

"Father….Akira."

"_Akira….we were destined to be together. We were real love. You think those 'bonds' are 'love'?" _

"When did things change like this?"

"Do you regret it, Akito-san?"

"Shut up!" The God shouted, grabbing his head. All the mistakes of the past….all the sadness he had caused for others….this wasn't what his father wanted. "This isn't it."

"_STAY WITH ME! KURENO! DON'T LEAVE!"_

Akito began crying, bitter tears falling, each one representing his guilt. Curling up into a ball, the God felt Yuki's hand patting his back.

"It must be lonely…"

"…_.not having a choice."

* * *

_

**Author's Closing: **

**It's getting near the end! Hopefully I'll be able to use a different computer to get this thing on the internet and to you guys. By the way, this is NOT, I repeat, NOT, an Akito/Yuki fic. Just in case…..'cause the last scene, I realized, might look like it to some people.**

**Laterzzzz. **

**E.**


End file.
